10 Reglas sobre los Gatos
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Si a mis veinte años de edad alguien me preguntara; ¿Qué sabes sobre los gatos? . La respuesta se dibujaría clara sobre mis labios. ¡Son tramposos, manipuladores y peligrosos! Pero sobre todo… los gatos siempre se salen con la suya. ¡Siempre! Pero, si sigues una serie de reglas muy simples, debería de ser más fácil lidiar con ellos. [MariChat, Lemon adelante, leve OOC]
1. Regla No 1

_¡Buenas noches!_

 _Mientras esperan la continuación de The Truth Behind The Mask y Mean To Be les traigo esto..._  
 _Resulta que sería simplemente un One Shot Marichat de regalo para mi buena amiga AKshim5 de Wattpad pero, se terminó extendiendo y ahora llega a ustedes como un short fic jajaja._  
 _Solo serán 10 capítulos + 1 epilogo._  
 _Espero lo disfruten y antes de que se preocupen por ello... está concluido en mi computador._  
 _Lo actualizaré cada Lunes y Jueves :3_  
 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_  
 _ **Facebook:** Fanficmatica_  
 _ **Twitter:** FanFicMatica_  
 _ **Instagran:** fanficmatica_  
 _Otra cosita, tal vez esta historia sea la primera que publique en multi-idioma, tengo muchas ganas de publicar mi primera historia en ingles_  
 _Sin más que decir, como siempre..._  
 _Disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

o

O

o

 **Declaimer:** Miraculous, tales of Ladybug Chat Noir no me pertenece, es obra de Thomas Astruc y está desarrollada por un montón de gente que no nombraré pero a quienes me siento 100% agradecida, en especial a Jeremy Zagg por sus mini spoilers :3

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 **Regla #1**

Si a mis veinte años de edad alguien me preguntara; _«¿Qué sabes sobre los gatos?»._ La respuesta se dibujaría clara sobre mis labios.

¡Son tramposos, manipuladores y peligrosos!

Pero sobre todo… los gatos siempre se salen con la suya. ¡Siempre!

Pero, si sigues una serie de reglas muy simples, debería de ser más fácil lidiar con ellos.

 ** _Regla #1:_**

 ** _No dejes que un gato callejero entre a tu casa. ¡Nunca!_**

Aquel día, cuando regresé a casa ya era tarde. Ese akuma nos había tenido peleando hasta pasada la media noche y aunque una hora antes Chat se había debido esconder en algún lugar para volverse a transformar por usar el Cataclismo, yo continué luchando, en consecuencia, ahora mismo él seguía gozoso con su traje y yo estaba a punto de volver a ser Marinette.

Cuando avisé que me iría, Chat se acercó e intentó besar mi mejilla, con alguna de sus artimañas y tonterías al terminar la batalla, siendo completamente esquivado por mí, quedando inmóvil como siempre, observándome con sus ojos verdes fijos sobre mí.

Si bien, mi compañero no me era del todo indiferente, tampoco podía abiertamente decirle lo que de un tiempo atrás comenzaba a sentir por él, después de todo, se trataba de _Le_ _Grand Chat Noir_ , cómo él mismo se llamaba, decirle algo así sería elevar su ego al infinito y no, no se lo iba a concebir. Además, aunque había pasado más de un año desde que había acabado la preparatoria y prácticamente no había vuelto a coincidir con Adrien Agreste más que en alguna reunión de reencuentro organizada por Nino, Alya y Rose, no quería irme a las primeras con mi compañero de equipo como reemplazo de un amor platónico que nunca había sido correspondido, aunque claro, yo nunca se lo había hecho saber tampoco. Nunca le permití saber lo que sentía por él.

―Buenas noches, pruuuncess ―escuché aquella voz y dejé de lado mis cavilaciones.

―¿Chat Noir… qué haces aquí? ―Pregunté de pie a una cuadra de la panadería.

―Eso podría preguntarlo yo, ¿qué haces a estas horas en la calle? ―Aquella pregunta y verle de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta me hizo molestar, más aligeré al instante mi expresión.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia ―pensé, pues no, no lo era―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―Respondí sonriendo―. No puedo creer que el gran Chat Noir se tome la molestia de preguntarme lo que estoy haciendo, ¡me siento tan afortunada! ―Junté mis manos acercándome un poco a él, como una _fan_ haría ante su _modelo favorito._

―Debo admitir que sí, lo eres, no todas las damiselas de París tienen la fortuna de gozar de tal privilegio ―las ganas de reír era lo que más me costaba contener en ese momento, por lo que solo dejaba que una sonrisa se mantuviera amplia en mis labios.

―¿Y qué hacía el Gran Chat Noir a estas horas por acá?

―Yo, obviamente estaba salvando a París, o ¿crees que Ladybug podría hacerlo sin mí? ―dijo estirando como siempre su ancha espalda y sus bien formados brazos, mientras mi sonrisa comenzaba a deformarse―. Pero, por otra parte, pensé que las princesas se iban a la cama temprano como niñas buenas.

―Pues, si tanta curiosidad te da ―comencé a relatar dándome la vuelta y continuando mi camino a casa mientras él me seguía―, y ya que se trata de ti, te contaré; estaba en una fiesta con unos amigos ―respondí buscando las llaves en mi bolso al verme cada vez más cerca de la puerta. Y era verdad, aunque por culpa del estúpido akuma había tenido que fingir sentirme mal.

―¿Y no te da miedo venirte a casa caminando tú sola? ―Preguntó atravesándose en mi camino―. Podría haber ladrones, asesinos o acosadores a lo largo de estas solitarias calles.

―A esta hora, el único que parece un ladrón con ese traje negro de cuero eres tú, gatito ―no podía evitarlo, una parte de mi amaba molestar a Chat Noir, pero la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo notar que estaba consiguiendo justo lo opuesto.

―Oh, ¿qué te puedo decir? El cuero negro me queda, además, si me lo permites, me encantaría robarte pero el corazón, princesa ―comentó besando mi mano y si supiera que en cierto aspecto ya lo había robado―. ¿Qué pasa? Aún no te ha comido la lengua el gato, ¿o sí?

―No, aunque no me importaría ―sentí mis mejillas arder al notar lo que de mis labios acababa de salir―. Digo, tampoco es que pueda pasar, después de todo, no podría interponerme entre tú y Ladybug, yo no soy tan especial como ella, además, ¡tú eres un increíble superhéroe! No te veo saliendo con alguien que no sea tan súper como tú.

―Usualmente no, por lo que muchas damas se sienten tan vulnerables y en desventaja cómo tú ―tuvo el descaro de decir aquello mientras besaba los músculos de sus brazos―, pero tranquila, solo tú podrías estar al nivel de mi lady ―su mano sujetando mi barbilla, sus ojos brillando frente a mí y su cabello bailando contra el viento me hicieron paralizar brevemente. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan alto? Siempre fue más alto que yo, sí, pero no tanto.

―Buenas noches, Chat ―abrí la puerta tan rápido como mis nervios y mi torpeza me permitieron y cuando entré volví a mirar a la calle, pero ya no estaba. Me quedé de pie sujetando mi pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento se me iba a salir el corazón y no entendía por completo el por qué.

Cerré la puerta y subí las escaleras, crucé la puerta hacia la sala de mi casa y me quité los zapatos. No quería despertar a mis padres. Continué mi camino hacia mi habitación, por suerte la misión había sido completada con éxito, pues ni siquiera habían notado mi llegada. Entré, me quité el vestido ceñido de la fiesta y los accesorios. Solo quería ir cuanto antes a mi cómoda cama. Así que con una de mis dormilonas puestas subí a ella.

Pasados menos de cinco minutos escuché un par de golpeteos en la escotilla, así que algo dudosa me asomé.

―Buenas noches, princess ―soltó Chat sonriendo, asomando su cabeza dentro de mi habitación.

―¿Qué haces? ―Pregunté contra la pared al verle sentarse sobre mi cama con tal confianza―. Es decir, ¿no deberías de estar ya en tu casa? ¿Descansando?

―Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Solo quería seguir platicando otro rato, ¿tú no? ―Se acostó, acomodándose sobre mi almohada de gato y abrí la puerta que daba al balcón―. Pero entiendo si te sientes demasiado abrumada con mi visita.

―¿Abrumada? ―Para nada me sentía abrumada, solo enojada― ¡Claro que estoy abrumada! Solo imagínate, _Le Grand Chat Noir_ , acostado en mí cama ―su ceja arqueada y su mirada sugerente me hicieron querer golpearme por idiota―. Pe-pero, quiero dormir, así que por favor vete ―pedí con tanta amabilidad como esa parte de mí que estaba a punto de estallar me permitía.

―Pero, princess ―se arrodilló frente a mí, sobre la cama, tomando mis manos―. De verdad quiero seguir platicando un poco más.

―Chat…

―Puuuurfavor ―respiré profundo y sonreí, había perdido. Yo, había perdido, así que me levanté un poco hasta llegar a la puerta y la cerré.

Dejé entrar al gato.

o

O

o

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión.  
Nos leemos al siguiente =D  
Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	2. Regla No 2

_Buenas... Bienvenidos al capi 2..._

 _Espero lo disfruten... no pensaba publicar nada hoy porque estuve full ocupada el fin de semana, además, estoy también con la conclusión del reto 2 y el inicio del reto 3 en *-Miraculous-FanFictions-*_

 _Cómo sea... les traigo el capítulo 2 porque, como dije antes, ya están listos xD_

 _El jueves disfrutarán del 3ero..._

 _Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y lamento que no los he respondido... En serio empecé a trabajar de nuevo y rayos, necesito adaptarme de nuevo al ajetreo xD_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_  
 _ **Facebook:** Fanficmatica_  
 _ **Twitter:** FanFicMatica_  
 _ **Instagran:** fanficmatica_

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #2:_**

 ** _No dejes que un gato se suba a tu cama. ¡Jamás!_**

Aquella cama en la que me encontraba, tenía algo especial. De verdad, jamás había pensado mucho en eso del _calor de hogar,_ sobre todo porque era algo poco común en _MÍ_ _hogar,_ sin embargo, no sé si era el olor a suavizante para ropa en las sabanas o la amena conversación que llevaba con Marinette en aquel momento, pero, creo que sentí algo parecido a eso, o al menos como se supone que se siente porque, no quería salir de ese lugar. Aunque las conversaciones no pasaban de cosas triviales como el clima, las noticias del día, Ladybug, y cosas por el estilo, nada que pudiera darle una pista sobre quien era yo o mi vida, quería seguir conversando con ella. Además cuando me preguntaba el porqué de mi intromisión solo decía que no quería volver ese día a casa.

Noté en un par de ocasiones como sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y a la par de lo que hablábamos, así que tomé ese peluche gigante de gato que tenía y me abracé a él. No es que me llamara demasiado la atención la idea de dormir abrazado a un peluche pero, ¿alguna vez han sentido la necesidad de colocar una barrera entre ustedes y alguien más? Bueno, eso era lo que sentía.

La verdad se me hacía un poco pesado de mi parte obligarla a mantenerse despierta solo porque yo quería pasar un rato con ella. Sí, lo admito, pero es que, Marinette siempre me pareció una persona agradable, dulce, interesante, y aunque nuestro primer encuentro había sido un desastre, creo que al final las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado. Algo que siempre me hará feliz es saber que al final conseguí una gran y verdadera amiga en mi paso por el colegio Françoise Dupont. Bueno, también estaba Nino, él era y sigue siendo como mi hermano, y otro grupo de personas a quienes guardo en mi mente y corazón, pero, tal vez sea precisamente por como iniciaron la cosas que a Marinette la consideraba… ¿especial tal vez era la palabra correcta?

Mientras ella narraba algo que le había ocurrido una semana antes en la escuela de modas a la que estaba asistiendo, cerré mis ojos y fingí dormir, yo no tenía sueño en realidad, pero sabía que ella sí, pude escucharla quejarse un poco, sobre el cómo me había dormido antes que ella siendo yo quien había llegado diciendo querer hablar.

Estaba cansada y tuve que esforzarme para no reír cuando la sentí empujarme con gran esfuerzo, haciéndome a un lado, dejándome a la orilla, acomodándose ella contra la pared, dándome la espalda, la espíe levemente y decidí volver a mirar el gato, era lo más sano.

―Gato estúpido, ve que invadir mi cama, y robarse mi peluche ―se quejó mirando la pared―. Es hilarante, un gato durmiendo abrazado a un peluche de gato ―fue lo último que le escuché decir.

Cómo una especie de reloj interno, antes del amanecer yo ya estaba despierto, bueno, solía despertarme a esas horas porque siempre tenía algo que hacer, esgrima, mandarín, sesiones de foto, y todas esas actividades que mi padre me obligaba a hacer.

Me senté sobre la cama y aunque quería evitarlo me le quedé mirando. Se veía realmente linda mientras dormía, bueno, no lo negaré, Marinette es de ese tipo de personas que duermen mal, que estiran las piernas y los brazos por todos lados y si te descuidas fácil te golpean pero, aun con su boca abierta y los hilos de baba que se le escapaban se veía en cierto modo… ¿bonita? Y bueno, sí, sin las cobijas encima y con la dormilona ancha que tenía la noche anterior corrida hasta su cintura me permitía ver algo más que sus piernas, pero, intenté pensar en otra cosa, en como lucía su rostro, realmente lucía hermosa, pero sobre todo graciosa, quería tomarle una foto pero eso sería un abuso de mi parte.

Igual la tomé y me fui de ahí antes de que lo notara.

Por ese día, ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar porque así son los gatos, van y vienen de un lado a otro sin avisar, aparecen para buscar comida y desaparecen luego sin dejar rastro, hasta que se acuerdan de que tienen un lugar al cual regresar. Y la sensación de haber encontrado uno finalmente era increíble. O algo parecido.

―Hola, Pruuuncess ―saludé llegando a su azotea.

―Buenas noches, Chat ―saludó sin levantar los ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo. Caminé hasta ella y me senté en el suelo, a un lado de su silla.

―¿Qué lees? ―Pregunté, se veía concentrada en lo que sea que estuviese escrito en ese artículo y eso me causaba curiosidad. Tomé una de sus manos y la apoyé en mi cabeza.

―Nada interesante para ti, creo ―respondió sonriendo―, es un artículo sobre la escuela de modas de Milán ―respondió revolviendo mis cabellos―. Ya sabes, la filial de la escuela en la que estoy estudiando.

―¿Piensas ir allá? ―Pregunté y aunque lo pensó un momento se encogió de hombros al final, halando suavemente uno de mis oídos.

―Imposible, amo demasiado París como para irme.

―Esa es una buena noticia para mí, no quiero que te vayas, si te fueras, yo no tendría donde llegar ―guiñé un ojo y algo llamó mi entera y total atención.

¡Se había sonrojado! Antes tal vez no lo hubiese notado pero el rosado en sus mejillas, sumado a la vergüenza con la que enterró su rostro nuevamente en la revista, soltando mis cabellos. Yo me limité a halar su mano nuevamente, llevándola a mi cabeza mientras me acostaba en sus piernas.

Creo que ambos nos acostumbramos rápidamente a aquella situación, tal vez más de lo que alguno hubiese previsto. Desde aquella noche, comencé a ir a su casa al menos un día por medio y terminaba quedándome a dormir en el lugar. Ya Marinette ni siquiera me preguntaba si me iría o a qué horas lo haría. Incluso, en más de una ocasión justo tras abrir la puerta se daba la vuelta y de inmediato se quedaba dormida.

Ella no me decía nada, pero noté que tres cosas realmente la molestaban y por alguna razón, me encantaba llevarlas a cabo, tal vez precisamente porque podía ver otra vez ese rostro enojado. Se veía divertida, una chica tan pequeña con tan mal humor. Era como ver un puddle ladrando molesto.

La primera, que revisara sus cosas. Su computador, donde encontré unas interesantes fotografías de mi otro yo encerradas en corazones por las cuales no dudé en armarle un interrogatorio y solo conseguí que por primera vez me echara de su casa. Pero valió la pena, pues me dijo que había estado enamorada de mí en su adolescencia y que aún lo estaba un poco, y yo no lo sabía, aunque eso explicaba la extraña actitud que siempre tenía conmigo cuando era Adrien.

La segunda, por simples deseos de hacerla enojar le abría la puerta del baño cuando sabía que estaba en la ducha, claro, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era el excusado, pero era divertido que se enojara y gritara que me fuera desde la regadera. Aunque al final no me sacaba realmente de su casa.

La tercera, bueno, aunque no ladraba, las primeras veces la escuché mascullar quejidos inentendibles cuando abandoné su peluche y me atreví a abrazarla a ella para dormir, pero es que, era más cómodo así. Ella olía muy bien, mucho mejor que el gato y aunque se quejara de mi _invasión a su espacio personal_ , llegó un momento en que no me volvió a reclamar por eso. Creo que al final solo le molestaban dos de esas tres cosas en realidad.

Es más, comenzaba a sospechar que la tercera, más allá de molestarle, le gustaba tanto como a mí…

o

O

o

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión.  
Nos leemos al siguiente =D  
Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	3. Regla No 3

_Buenas... Bienvenidos al capi 3..._

 _Me tardé porque tenía otros compromisos para la velada de hoy y no podía quedar mal jajaja pero bueno, ya estamos aquí!_

 _El lunes disfrutarán del 4to..._

 _Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y lamento que no los he respondido... Entre el grupo, mi trabajo, los beteos y que esta semana he estado enferma y la gripe no me deja permanecer demasiado tiempo despierta... bueno, se imaginarán :'(_

 _Este fin de semana espero ponerme al día :*_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_  
 _ **Facebook:** Fanficmatica_  
 _ **Twitter:** FanFicMatica_  
 _ **Instagran:** fanficmatica_

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #3:_**

 ** _No te dejes engañar por los "ojitos tristes". ¡Son una trampa!_**

Estaba segura. Ya había tomado una decisión y se la haría saber. Le pediría que se fuera y que no volviera, al menos no de noche, o bueno, no a quedarse. Era molesto y ya estaba pasando los límites. Así que me afirmé en el barandal del balcón, ya con el pijama y le esperé. Tomando en cuenta la hora y que el día anterior no había ido, sin lugar a dudas no tardaría en llegar.

No es que su presencia me molestara o me incomodara, incluso las noches en que no se quedaba realmente comenzaba a extrañar que me abrazara. No lo sé, sentir su pecho en mi espalda, usar uno de sus brazos como almohada y que con el otro me abrazara… aquello era demasiado agradable, más de lo que me gustaba admitir. Sí, me quejaba a veces de que lo hiciera pero, es que una parte de mí seguía siendo consciente en su totalidad de que se trataba de Chat, la otra… bueno, se había rendido ante sus ojos.

Es que… ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si bien, es cierto que mi querido gatito era un engreído y pretencioso hombre que cualquiera –incluyéndome- calificaría de mujeriego, podía llegar a ser también muy dulce, caballeroso y amable, además… ¿cómo no derretirse si te miraba con esos ojitos verdes brillantes, y esa sonrisa tan encantadora que…? Diablos… no era fácil solo verle lo malo al gato.

―Buenas noches, pruuuncess ―saludó llegando por detrás, pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, besando mi cuello. Realmente odiaba que hiciera eso porque me encantaba que lo hiciera. Era un sentimiento complicado que dejaba mi mente en blanco.

―No hagas eso ―dije tan serena como pude.

―¿Puuur qué? ―Preguntó dando un paso atrás―. ¿A caso te molesta?

―No es que me moleste, Chat ―No quería ser grosera pero aquello se estaba saliendo de mis manos, ya no estaba segura sobre cómo mantener una prudente distancia entre los dos―. ¿No has escuchado hablar del espacio personal?

―Sí ―respondió sentándose en el suelo, y por alguna razón su sonrisa no se iba. Parecía un niño pequeño esperando dulces.

―Entonces, cómo sabes lo que es, tengo algo muy importante que pedirte ―comencé, sentándome frente a él―. Quiero pedirte que vuelvas a tú casa, y procures quedarte a dormir ahí en las noches siguientes, ¿vale?

―¡Vale! ―Exclamó mostrando algo que se podría describir como entusiasmo―. ¿Por cuántos días?

―¿Por cuántos días…? ―pregunté de vuelta, confundida.

―Sí, ¿por cuántos días necesitas que me quede en mi casa? ¿Diez? ¿Cinco? ¿Dos? ¿Solo hoy?

―No, no me refería a unos días ―su capacidad para voltear las cosas a su favor era incalculable. Y a mí realmente se me dificultaba luchar contra eso.

―¿Entonces ya no tengo que irme? ―Preguntó con la mirada iluminada y tuve que voltear a mirar en otra dirección. No podía verle a la cara, era demasiado difícil para mí hacerlo en ese momento.

―Me refería a que no te quedes más aquí, ósea, no puedes venir y seguir durmiendo en mi habitación cada vez que te plazca como si fuera tú propia casa ―aunque buscaba mi mirada yo esquivaba la suya, realmente no me gustaba decirle aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo.

―¿Qué pasa, estás enojada porque me comí tus galletas la semana pasada? Puedo comprarte más si quieres, tú solo dime donde las venden.

―No, Chat, no es por las galletas ―respondí aún sin mirarle a la cara―. Esas las hace mi padre, solo tendría que pedirle más y listo y ese no es el punto ―apoyé mis antebrazos en el barandal del balcón, mirando el vacío de la noche en la ciudad―. La cosa es que no puedes quedarte a dormir aquí… ―mi respiración se detuvo cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura una vez más, no era sano para mi cordura que él se acercara tanto―. No puedes… nunca más.

―Pero, princess… ―el tono suplicante en su voz, era de por sí irritante, pero había algo que no podía resistir, esos ojos llorosos que ponía cada vez que quería conseguir algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a permitirle conseguir―. Está bien… princess… ―soltó repentinamente devolviéndome a la realidad, aún sin alejarse de mí, al menos por unos breves segundos―. Si no quieres verme más… pues no me verás más.

―Chat… espera ―me soltó, dando un par de pasos atrás―, Chat.

―No, este es el adiós ―cuando me percaté, estaba de pie en el barandal y con las manos en su corazón se dejó caer de espaldas a la calle.

―¡Chat Noir! ―Me asusté, demasiado, nunca había sentido tanto pánico, bueno una vez; cuando pensé que Volpina dejaría caer a Adrien desde la torre Eiffel, pero cuando miré, estaba parado de manos sobre su bastón, lo estiró, y en segundos estuvo de frente a mí, aún apoyado en la barra de acero.

―¿Sí? ―Mi corazón latía con tanta prisa que tuve que esperar unos segundos para poder hablar.

―Estás loco ―llevó sus manos a su propio pecho y respiró hondo, dando un salto, cayendo sentado en mi silla―. Me asustaste mucho… ―me senté a su lado, intentando aún calmar mi respiración.

―Lo siento, princess ―sujetó con sus manos mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarle.

No mentiré, no tengo la menor idea sobre si Chat Noir sabía o no que podría conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera de mí con solo un par de gestos y palabras, con tal facilidad, pero… de verdad podría… mi fuerza de voluntad caía por completo cuando él me miraba de esa manera, como si la tonta e insegura chica frente a él fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

Claro, una parte de mí, sabiendo a la perfección, que era la misma manera en que miraba a Ladybug, a veces no podía evitar dudar. Por qué, habían tres opciones que consideraba al respecto, la primera; que él supiera o sospechara que yo era Ladybug, la segunda; que realmente sintiera _algo_ por mí, por Marinette, y la tercera, la que más me aterraba era que, el simplemente fuera un mujeriego y ya. Que hiciera lo mismo con cualquier otra chica que se cruzara en su camino.

Entonces… ¿aún quieres que me vaya? ―Preguntó con esa mirada triste en su rostro, tomando mi mano y besándola sin dejar de mirarme. En verdad no podía contra eso.

―Haz lo que quieras ―realmente no podía pelear con él.

Solo intentarlo era una tortura. Pero, a la vez, una parte de mí no se quería rendir sin dar batalla. Porque, rendirme ante sus encantos sería muy fácil, aun cuando sabía que era una guerra perdida.

Sin siquiera preguntar se metió en mi habitación.

Cuando me colé por la escotilla, ya se había dormido en mi cama.

No pude evitar quedarme viéndole un rato mientras tocaba su cabello. Realmente me encantaba meter ahí mis dedos. Era suave y un poco desordenado, pero más que todo me encantaba la sensación que se colaba por mi piel cuando hacía eso.

Nunca había tomado en serio eso de acostumbrarse a otra persona y sus manías pero, de alguna manera ambos nos habíamos acostumbrado al otro, a tal punto de que se durmió dejando extendido el brazo que yo solía usar de almohada.

Suspiré rendida. No había manera de ganar aquel combate. No solo por sus _ojitos tristes_ , sino por todo lo que él representaba. Por todo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo para mí. Ya no era solo el molesto compañero de aventuras de Ladybug, sino, de alguna manera el más íntimo y cercano amigo de Marinette, incluso, tal vez podría aceptar que a este punto lo quería como algo más… realmente quería que aunque fuese de esa clandestina manera, él permaneciera en mi vida por el tiempo que fuera posible.

Normalmente yo me dormía primero pero, su respiración pausada y sus labios entreabiertos me hicieron entender que estaba realmente cansado aquel día. Tal vez había ocurrido algo particular en su vida, algo que seguramente no me contaría para no exponer su identidad, sin embargo, que al menos pudiera descansar tan plácidamente sobre mi cama, a mí lado, me llenaba de tranquilidad y me hacía sentir un poco útil. No podía negarlo, no a mí misma, aunque fuera un gato callejero y revoltoso, era un chico encantador, con gran personalidad y seguridad en sí mismo, pero sobre todo, alguien cuyos brazos se habían convertido poco a poco en mi lugar favorito.

En ocasiones normales, solo le habría dado la espalda y ya pero, quería mirarlo un poco más, así que solo tomé mi manta y me acosté frente a él, con mi cabeza en su brazo, así podría perderme en su rostro un poco más de tiempo. Solo el suficiente hasta que mis propios ojos se empezaran a cerrar. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí que por primera vez en mi vida decidí no pensar.

Acerqué mi rostro a su pecho, juntando mi cuerpo al suyo bajo las mantas tanto como podía hacerlo. Sujeté su brazo y lo arrojé sobre mí porque, no lo sé, realmente necesitaba sentir aquel peso en mi cintura para dormir tranquila y aunque solía mantener tanta distancia como podía, lo abracé, pasando mi brazo bajo el suyo, sintiendo con mi mano su gran espalda, sujetándome de su hombro. Viéndolo así, me sentí realmente pequeña pues, aunque mi rostro estaba en su pecho no tocaba con mis pies los suyos.

No me había percatado hasta ese momento que Chat realmente había cambiado físicamente con los años, lucía más maduro, ya no era el chico que había conocido años atrás, y yo tampoco era la misma.

En realidad, ahora él era un hombre… y yo una mujer.

Sus brazos, su espalda, su pecho, sus piernas, todo en él era casi el doble de mi tamaño, o al menos así lo sentía yo. Pero, eso era justamente lo que más me mantenía ahí, presa de él. El hecho de que a su lado podía sentirme segura, protegida, solo… éramos nosotros dos en aquella habitación.

Le sentí moverse un poco y pronunciar mi nombre, y aunque fingí estar dormida, pude sentir cuando sus labios se estamparon sobre mi cabello antes del mejor « _buenas noches»_ que hasta ese momento había recibido en mi vida.

Solo esperaba que no hubiese notado mi mano temblorosa apretando su hombro cuando aquello ocurrió…

o

O

o

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión.  
Nos leemos al siguiente =D  
Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	4. Regla No 4

_Buenas noches mininos y mininas!_

 _Llegó la hora sepsi :v ajajaaj_

 _Bienvenidos al capi 4 :3_

 _Sigo malita :'( y realmente hasta editar estos capítulos está requeriendo esfuerzo sobrehumano de mi parte D:_

 _Por suerte, termino el tratamiento el jueves y para esas fechas debería estar mejor de salud =D_

 _El jueves disfrutarán del 5to..._

 _Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y lamento que no los he respondido... Entre el grupo, mi trabajo, los beteos y que esta semana he estado enferma y la gripe no me deja permanecer demasiado tiempo despierta... bueno, se imaginarán :'(_

 _(copié y pegué del capi anterior :v jajaja)_

 _Este fin de semana espero ponerme al día :*_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_  
 _ **Facebook:** Fanficmatica_  
 _ **Twitter:** FanFicMatica_  
 _ **Instagran:** fanficmatica_

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #4:_**

 ** _No juegues los juegos de un gato. ¡Siempre ganan!_**

Habían transcurrido ya más de cuatro meses desde que se me había hecho rutina amanecer en casa de los Dupain Cheng, no era algo que me molestara, para nada, pero, confieso que comenzaba a asustarme lo mucho que me estaba acostumbrando a aquello, sobre todo porque las noches en que me quedaba en mi propia casa comenzaba a hacérseme muy difícil dormir, estaba tan acostumbrado ya al asunto que tenía que abrazar una almohada cuando no dormía junto a Marinette. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Lo intentaba, juro que intentaba quedarme en mi casa y no ir a la suya pero, era imposible no hacerlo. Era imposible para mí no cruzar la ventana de mi habitación y llegar a la suya.

¿Han sentido que alguien cambia junto a ustedes, o que todo cambia repentinamente junto a esa persona o mejor dicho, que ustedes cambian por estar junto a esa persona, o que algo cambia cuando están con esa persona? Bueno, era algo así, no lo entendía del todo, pero se asemejaba, al punto de que en mi cuarto, en mi cama terminaba durmiendo del mismo lado que lo haría estando con ella, de la misma forma y con mi brazo izquierdo extendido. No lo sé, se sentía raro e incómodo no dormir de esa manera.

Algo que me causaba gran curiosidad era ver como Marinette ya no se extendía en su cama como la primera vez, de hecho, se amoldaba tan bien a mis brazos, que solo se quedaba ahí, inmóvil durante toda la noche, cómo dos piezas de un rompecabezas uniéndose limpiamente. Su vergüenza también había disminuido, no demasiado, pero al menos no se contenía de abrazarme para dormir, aun sabiendo que yo seguía despierto.

Una de mis cosas favoritas era cuando, en limitadas –muy limitadas- ocasiones se acercaba a mi mejilla y me daba un beso antes de dormir y diablos, si ella tuviera idea de lo que eso causaba en mí seguramente no lo hubiese hecho más, pero, no quería que dejara de hacerlo, así que yo no decía nada y muchas veces solo la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Realmente me estaba volviendo loco, ella, entre todas las personas se estaba apropiando de mi cordura.

―Buenas noches, Pruuuncess ―saludé como de costumbre, plantando un beso en su frente.

―Hola, Chat ―respondió con tranquilidad mientras me colaba a su habitación.

Ella estaba concentrada leyendo algo en su cama. Probablemente estudiando, después de todo estaba en la universidad y por lo que había escuchado de Alya, -quien no paraba de hablar de Marinette en las ocasiones que nos encontrábamos por casualidad cuando yo estaba con Nino- y no me molestaban sus comentarios pero… era un poco incómodo porque… no podía evitar pensar en que ella hablaba justamente de la persona que dormía conmigo casi todas las noches, de la misma manera en que hablaría de alguien a quien yo llevaba meses sin ver.

Pero bueno, cada vez me acostumbraba más al asunto, así que fingía sorpresa y continuaba con la plática como si nada. Me las arreglaba para cambiar de tema, aunque en la mayoría de los casos realmente me preguntaba si Alya sospechaba lo mucho que esa mujer me gustaba.

Volviendo al tema, no negaré que estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer esa noche, porque, por un lado había una posibilidad de que ella lo tomara bien y no pasara nada, armaría una pataleta, me insultaría y luego reiría avergonzada, tal vez lo usaría, probablemente no lo haría, no lo sé, pero, lo que me preocupaba era que se molestara de verdad conmigo por tomarme tal atrevimiento, o peor, que me pidiera no volver a hablarle nunca más. Pero, era un riesgo que correría. Realmente estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

―¡Mira, princess! ―Saqué la mano que traía oculta en mi espalda, dejando ver una bolsa de papel marrón con un lazo rojo cerca de las azas.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó tomando aquel peculiar _regalo_.

―Algo para demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio ―respondí y aunque al principio lo miraba como si una granada estuviese ahí –aunque era algo peor- terminó por aceptarlo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―No sé porque, pero, realmente no tenías que comprarme nada, gato tonto ―yo solo esperaba un golpe, un pellizco, lo que fuera, pero algo malo de su parte cuando la bolsa finalmente estuvo abierta en sus manos, observando su rostro cambiar de color mientras miraba dentro sin sacar lo que ahí había― ¿Qué rayos…? ―Preguntó intentando hallarle forma al montón de encaje y tela traslucida dentro de la bolsa.

―Algo que vi y pensé que se vería muy bien en ti, no es que tus pijamas grandes y abrigadas no te queden bien, solo me encantaría ver como luces usando algo así, princess.

No estaba mintiendo, para nada. En realidad me moría de ganas por verla usar aquella prenda de ropa que muy específicamente había escogido para ella, en la talla que -por lo que había visto en algunas ocasiones mientras dormía y por lo que había sentido entre mis manos mientras la abrazaba cada madrugada- había sumido ella sería.

Desde que la había tenido en mis manos no había podido evitar imaginar una y otra vez como sería verla finalmente a ella en esa fina y llamativa lencería de revista.

Su rostro era toda una obra de arte, algo similar a "El Grito" de Edvard Munch, eso no era muy bueno para mí. Por un momento me atemoricé de solo pensar en que el peor escenario se estuviese volviendo una realidad. Seguramente me golpearía, me echaría y no me dejaría acercarme a ella nunca más en lo que a ambos nos restara de vida. Incluso estaba seguro de que un abogado me buscaría en las siguientes horas con una orden de restricción en manos.

Más, aquello no fue completamente mi culpa. Todo comenzó porque una revista local de gran renombre internacional me había pedido modelar en ropa interior para su edición especial anual llamada _Underwear_ y aunque no se me hacía muy cómoda la idea, mi padre me había aconsejado considerarlo y pensar al respecto, después de todo, esa sería una buena manera de dar el salto, de que dejaran de verme como modelo juvenil y comenzaran a tomarme en cuenta para trabajos más serios y acordes a mi edad.

Pensando en eso, pedí a Nathalie conseguirme algunas ediciones viejas de la misma revista y casualmente ese día Nino pasó toda la tarde en casa, y aunque sé que no era nada del otro mundo me causo curiosidad verle observar la sección femenina con sumo interés. Cuando me atreví a preguntar sobre la razón, solo dijo que no era que le llamaran la atención las modelos, sino que pensaba en cual le quedaría mejor a Alya.

Aquello fue como un bombillo encendiéndose en mi mente y aunque no dije nada, esperé que se fuera e hice algunas llamadas tras ver de ida y vuelta la más reciente.

―No ―respondió repentinamente observando aún las prendas en sus manos―. No pienso usar esta cosa, ¿qué es esta cosa? Ni siquiera parece ropa interior, y es muy pequeño, ¿un babydoll? ―Quería reír, más allá de que yo mismo estaba avergonzado por lo que le estaba pidiendo, y por lo que aquella petición implicaba, era gracioso verla ahogada en sus palabras, tropezando con todo lo que decía― no puedo, ¿de verdad quieres que lo use? Eso es imposible, no puedo, no, no, no.

―¿Por qué no? ―Pregunté mirando en otra dirección―. Quiero ver cómo te queda, algo me dice que se vería purrrfecto en ti.

―E-eso no… no, ósea no es que no… es que… ―ahora comenzaba a entender un poco, el porqué de sus constantes tartamudeos cuando era una adolescente―. Yo no, no puedo. Sí, puedo ponérmelo pero eso estaría mal, sería raro hacerlo y… ¡oh lala…! ―Realmente quería reír, tenía que morder levemente mis labios para no soltar una carcajada, no delante de ella, es que me causaba risa la ironía de algo que no había notado por tanto tiempo.

Me acerqué y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, corriendo mi rostro hasta su cuello. No sé por qué pero me encantaba meter ahí mi nariz. Ella desprendía un olor demasiado agradable y supongo que pensando así, si sabía la razón. Además, cuando hacia eso, podía sentirla temblar un poco. Era interesante que reaccionara de esa manera y me encantaba que lo hiciera y si por pensar así soy una mala persona pues bien, ya suficiente castigo era dormir con ella casi todas las noches y no poder hacer más que abrazarla y dejar que en ocasiones mientras se movía dormida, acomodándose en mi brazo, rosara sus labios inconscientemente con los míos y rayos, ese tipo de cosas son malas cuando tienes el sueño ligero. Así que no era del todo mi culpa pensándolo bien.

Podría sonar un poco engreído de mi parte pero, comenzaba a conocer _ciertos detalles_ sobre ella que me permitían tomarme _ciertas libertadas_ y empujarla indirectamente a hacer _ciertas cosas_. Sabía que hacer para que me abrazara, que hacer para que se callara, que hacer para que me hablara y no era que me hubiese dedicado a descubrirlo, solo lo notaba mientras más tiempo compartía con ella, pero sobre todo, sabía cómo hacer que sus mejillas se coloraran y esa era mi parte favorita.

Sabía tanto de Marinette y eso solo aumentaba mi curiosidad por saber más. Quería saber si su piel se sentía tan bien como se veía, si sus labios sabían tan bien como parecía, si su cuerpo bajo el mío se podría amoldar con tanta sincronía como cuando me abrazaba mientras dormía. Quería saber que tan bien me sentiría si ella me permitiera hacerle el amor…

Hasta ese punto estaban llegando mis deseos por esa chica, que ya era una mujer.

―Tengo una idea, princess―susurré, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Podría parecer que jugara con ella, pero no, es solo que me encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas.

No lo negaré… realmente me excitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío o rosar su piel, olerla, acariciarla, su cabello, sus manos, su rostro, sus labios, todo de ella me descontrolaba. Mandaba mi cordura al vacío sin siquiera darse cuenta. Aun cuando ni siquiera había llegado a besarla.

―¿Q-qué idea? ―Preguntó ante lo que me pareció había sido un leve suspiro o tal vez, si la situación no me traicionaba, ¿un gemido?

―Pues… un juego… algo muy sencillo ―bajé mis manos a su cintura, subiéndolas con lentitud, deslizando suavemente su remera―. Si yo… ―ya no lograba pensar con claridad. Mis manos temblaban un poco y aunque intentaba ignorar lo que crecía en mi entrepierna, el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo sentir ahogada en aquel traje ajustado. Era difícil controlar mi propia respiración―. Si logro que te mojes te lo tienes que poner…

―¿Qué me moje? ―La expresión totalmente calmada y a la vez sorprendida en su rostro me hizo avergonzar, sobre todo por lo que dijo después―. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Piensas jugar con agua dentro de mi casa o qué?

―Yo… ―quería que me tragara la tierra, de verdad. ¿Cómo hacía para pasar d en cuestión de segundos y lo peor era que ver su cara de estupefacción, sin haber concebido el trasfondo real de aquella situación…?―. Creo que no entendiste, princess ―era exasperante… pero, era tan hermosa que lo podría soportar―. Yo me refería a otra cosa…

―¿Otra… cosa?

Cubrió sus labios con sus manos, como si hubiese resuelto el problema más difícil de un examen de algebra. Su rostro iba del rosa al rojo lentamente y yo me aseguraba de cubrir su cuello con suaves y ligeros besos que penas rosaban su piel, sintiendo como temblaba bajo mis manos aún en su cintura.

―Sí, otra cosa… ―no podía soportarlo, aunque fuera un poco, quería sentir que entre nosotros había algo más que esa extraña amistad, yo realmente la deseaba más de lo que podía imaginar.

Una de mis manos se deslizó despacio por sus caderas dentro del mono del pijama, rosando con suavidad la piel de sus muslos bajo la tela. Estaba hipnotizado por lo que yo mismo sentía, aun cuando el cuero del traje separaba su piel de la mía… yo quería sentir un poco más.

―C-Chat… ―le escuché susurrar mi nombre―, detente… ―pidió en un hilo de voz que solo alcancé a escuchar por la cercanía de sus labios a mi oído. Pero no le hice caso alguno.

¿Cómo creer que aquella petición era sería si una de sus manos se enredaba en mi cuello y la otra en mi cabello? Eso parecía más algo que decía por auto-limitarse que por detenerme.

Bajé despacio mi rostro por su pecho, si ella estaba temblando yo me sentía gelatina en aquel momento. Cada centímetro de su piel que recién exploraba se me hacía suculento. Era como una droga que me embriaga y ataba a ella con esmero. Quería probar más de aquello, quería sentir más de aquello…

Me las había arreglado para tenerla de espaldas a su propia cama y mientras una de mis manos seguía asegurándose de correr cada vez más abajo la pretina de sus pantalones, la otra había encontrado un camino dentro de su remera.

La escuchaba insistir con la misma frase, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras más me pedía detenerme, más me acomodaba entre sus piernas. No pensaba hacerle nada, bueno, no podía hacer nada con aquel estúpido traje puesto pero… rayos, al menos me conformaba con poder tocarla de esa manera, besarla de esa manera… se sentía tan bien y cada segundo aumentaba mi ansiedad.

―Marinette… ―susurré su nombre besando uno de sus pechos. Su piel era tan suave, ¡diablos! ¿Cómo quería que me detuviera aunque me lo pidiera?

Aunque realmente… no me lo había pedido más.

De hecho, podía escucharla respirar agitada mientras pasaba mi lengua por sus erectos pezones y los mordía con suavidad. Su espalda se arqueó en un par de ocasiones debajo de mí, haciendo que mi lujuria aumentara.

―Princess… ―susurré acercándome nuevamente a su cuello… llevando una de mis manos a su entrepierna, dentro del pijama y sus bragas, con cuidado de no lastimarla con las garras―. Parece que gané… ―susurré con mi voz ronca por la excitación que sentía.

No podía tocar el líquido como tal, -a causa del traje obviamente-. Pero si podía sentir el calor y la humedad que ella tenía en ese preciso lugar.

―Cá-cállate ―bufó girando su rostro en la dirección contraria―. Eres… eres un… un gato malo… ―susurró y eché a reír. ¿De verdad era el mejor insulto que se le ocurría en aquel momento?

―Princess…

―¿Q-qué? ―Preguntó aún con su rostro a un lado.

―¿Puedo decirte algo con toda sinceridad? ―Pregunté sacando despacio mi mano… rosando con descaro su vientre y su abdomen―. Me encantas… mucho…

Ella no respondió nada. Aunque el por qué podía entenderlo ligeramente.

Quería besarla, en serio quería hacerlo pero… no lo sé, ver finalmente su rostro, con su frente y labios completamente arrugados y un par de ojos que parecía iban a llorar en cualquier momento me hizo sentir un poco mal. Así que, solo le acomodé el pijama nuevamente y la abracé a mí tanto como me fue posible.

Por nada del mundo quería que estuviese triste, mucho menos por culpa de mis impulsos. Susurré una disculpa a su oído, apretándola más a mi cuerpo y ella negó suavemente moviendo su cabeza, correspondiendo finalmente mi abrazo. Acomodando su rostro en mi pecho como cada noche hacía para dormir.

Aquella noche… ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más.

Si bien no me arrepentía, realmente me daba igual si no usaba el regalo. No la obligaría por nada del mundo a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Ni siquiera si de un simple beso se trataba.

O bueno, al menos yo pensaba que la estaba obligando…

o

O

o

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión.  
Nos leemos al siguiente =D  
Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	5. Regla No 5

_flasfklaskl_

 _No hay tiempo! Debo ir a trabajar! Lean, pinche bola de pervertidos! :*_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_  
 _ **Facebook:** Fanficmatica_  
 _ **Twitter:** FanFicMatica_  
 _ **Instagran:** fanficmatica_

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #5:_**

 ** _No hagas lo que un gato quiere que hagas. ¡Aun si perdiste un juego!_**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente… mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía una extraña fatiga en mis piernas. Yo, nunca había llegado tan lejos con un chico. Es decir, sí, había aceptado una que otra cita en los últimos dos años pero, lo máximo que había hecho con alguno era aceptar un beso y responderlo, pero… ¡aquello estaba completamente fuera de lugar!

―¡Oh lala! ―Exclamé cuando caí en cuenta finalmente de lo que había pasado.

Quería gritar. Quería levantarme de la cama y gritar por todos lados como una loca porque… él me había tocado así, me había besado así, casi todo el cuerpo, me había prácticamente desnudado en un segundo y había metido su mano allá y… ¡diablos! Mi rostro ardía demasiado de solo recordarlo.

Por un momento quise pensar que había sido un sueño… nada más que un simple producto de mi disparatada imaginación creado por alguna revolución hormonal típica y corporal, de esas que se te asoman cada vez al mes, cuando ya estás por menstruar. Sí, era mejor pensar así. Sonaría disparatado pero, si había sido una simple fantasía que yo había tenido dormida con el gatito, entonces nadie tendría que saberlo y en consecuencia sería como si no hubiese pasado. Solo yo sabría lo que había _soñado._

Respiré profundo.

Sí, eso había sido, un simple sueño erótico que había tenido. Y, era algo normal ¿o no? Porque, después de todo yo tenía cierta edad y Chat Noir era muy atractivo físicamente, además de que no me era indiferente, así que sí, eso era todo.

Pero, lamentablemente, cuando finalmente había calmado mi mente, mientras ordenaba mi cama encontré aquella bolsa de papel. Y era lo último que quería ver para ser sincera. Esa era la mayor prueba de la realidad de lo que había ocurrido. Es decir, no había sido ningún sueño y maldije al gato en mi mente por eso, pero más que todo me quejé de mi misma porque… realmente lo había disfrutado en todos los sentidos.

De hecho, aún sentía sus dedos y su lengua sobre mis pechos, y de solo recordarlo estos se ponían más sensibles de lo normal y podía sentir al pensar en ello como mi entrada se humedecía lentamente. Quería golpearme a mí misma. Tenía clases en solo dos horas y ni siquiera lograba levantarme de la cama.

Entré al baño y me di una ducha rápida -tan fría como pude- cuando escuché a mi madre avisar que pronto estaría el desayuno. Me afirmé ante el espejo del lavabo cuando cepillaba mis dientes y entonces lo vi, justo en la línea dibujada por mi clavícula izquierda, un enorme moretón de al menos cinco centímetros de diámetro decorando mi blanca piel.

Hice hasta lo imposible por ocultarlo con maquillaje pero nada funcionaba. Ni siquiera la base que supuestamente tapaba cualquier mancha. Mi último recurso, usar una blusa con cuello de tortuga sin mangas que una tía me había regalado y para ser sincera odiaba. Pero si eso podía cubrir la evidencia, lo usaría hasta el final de mis días. Realmente no quería que nadie me viera.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en la universidad cometí un millar de errores durante la clase. Estaba tan desconcentrada que incluso me pidieron retirarme y volver al día siguiente. Es que no podía ni pegar un botón, algo tan simple como eso me hizo pincharme el dedo al menos cuatro veces en menos de un minuto. Era demasiado, incluso para mí.

Solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de aclarar mi mente en aquel momento y obviamente recurrí a ella.

―¡No te creo! ―Exclamó Alya cuando me quedé en franelilla en su habitación, sin despegar sus ojos del _adorable_ chupón que ese gato mañoso me había regalado―. Tienes que contármelo todo… ¿quién es el afortunado chico que anda marcando su territorio?

―No lo digas así… parece que hablaras de un animal ―me quejé desviando la mirada.

―Lo siento, es que he estado viendo mucho Animal Planet por un proyecto que nos asignó la profesora de redacción ―respondió calmada.

La verdad me sorprendía la determinación de Alya en su carrera de periodismo, sí, siempre había demostrado que eso era lo suyo pero, ella prácticamente respiraba chisme e información.

Relatarle lo ocurrido había sido una prueba, sobre todo para no nombrar a Chat Noir e inventar un chico ficticio que no se pareciera a él. Cabello negro, ojos café, moreno, y no mucho más alto que yo, esa era la descripción de mi falso caballero, su nombre, bueno, casi meto la pata en eso.

―Cha… ¡Charbonneau Noah! ―Exclamé sonriendo―. Es un gran chico... Me gusta mucho ―admití. Porque sí, me gustaba muchísimo mi querido _"Charbonneau Noah"._

La prueba había sido pasada. Ella creyó todo y yo pude continuar narrando como nos habíamos escabullido en su casa el día anterior. Mientras menos de la verdad nombrara, era mejor para mí.

Hablar con Alya calmó un poco mi ansiedad, además de hacerme reflexionar sobre lo que sentía y lo que quería. Si bien, no tenía la menor idea sobre cómo podría terminar todo aquello, estaba dispuesta a llevarlo hasta donde lograra llevarlo porque… realmente me agradaba la idea de hacerlo.

Además, debía saciar mi sed de venganza. El gatito había jugado con fuego y se iba a quemar…

Seguí todas las instrucciones. Aún bajo la constante burla de Tikki, a quien ignoré por el bien de mi venganza. Todo estaba listo y solo faltaba que llegara el gatito, quien no tardaría en hacerlo porque, bueno, ya sabía perfectamente que días iría y que no, me había hecho una especie de cronograma al respecto. Yo y mi costumbre de monitorear cada paso de los chicos que me gustan.

Me adentré en la ducha y frente al espejo me atreví a realizar el último paso; vestirme con aquella pequeña y ajustada pieza de lencería. Era linda, sí, pero demasiado atrevida.

No sé cómo lo supo o si se atrevió a revisar mi ropa pero, era justo de mi talla. Respiré profundo y me di una mirada en el espejo. Aquello era demasiado, incluso para mí pero, Alya tenía razón, ese tipo de juegos, lo pueden jugar dos.

―Buenas noches, princess ―saludó cuando entró, sentándose frente a mí sobre la cama. Para ese momento yo ya estaba esperándole en ese mismo lugar, cubriéndome con una de mis dormilonas, aunque claro, seguramente había notado que estaba un poco maquillada y las medias pantis agujereadas en mis piernas.

―Hola, Chat… ―respondí manteniendo la calma tanto como me era posible.

―Mari, yo… ―comenzó a hablar, tomando una de mis manos―. Por lo de la otra noche… lo siento y si estás enojada…

―No lo estoy ―tuve que mirar a otra parte porque… en serio estaba avergonzada para ese momento―. Bueno, solo un poco… por esto ―dije mostrando el morado cerca de mi cuello―. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido esconderlo.

―Lo siento ―dijo entre espasmos de risa que me hicieron saber que no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto―. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

―¿Próxima vez? ―Pregunté tomándolo de los hombros, obligándolo a caer acostado sobre la cama―. ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima vez?

―Bueno, debía intentarlo ―admitió sonriendo. Y esa sonrisa… era tan encantadora, tan tentadora.

Me le quedé viendo un instante y me aferré con más fuerza de sus hombros. No podía echarme para atrás a esas alturas, además, me daba mucha curiosidad el como fuera a reaccionar. Levanté mi pierna izquierda, pasándola sobre su abdomen, sentándome sobre este a la altura de su ombligo. La expresión que se dibujó en su rostro estaba llena de sorpresa y estupefacción, pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto loca, aunque segundos después una tenaz sonrisa se mostró en su boca.

Mordí mis labios y aunque mis piernas temblaran no me pensaba detener. Tomé el borde de la bata y tiré de esta, sacándomela por completo de un tirón. Contuve un segundo la respiración al verme semidesnuda sobre él, porque, después de todo aquel pequeño conjunto no cubría casi nada, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, tal vez había sido una mala idea. Pero ya no me podía echar para atrás.

La verdad, tal vez era el rose de la tela agujereada en mis piernas, lo ajustado de la pequeña tanga, la suavidad del escote o como se ajustaba mi cintura en el corsé pero, me hacía sentir un poco… acalorada. Y verle observarme con tal detalle no hacía sino empeorar mi situación.

Pasé una de mis manos por su rostro y golpeé suavemente el cascabel en su cuello, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto en su lugar.

―Bien, ganaste ―bufé de brazos cruzados, aun sentada sobre él. Le vi casi atragantarse y desvíe la mirada―. No te burles, no es mi culpa que yo no tenga el cuerpo de la chica en la foto del empaque.

―No, no es eso ―se quedó mirándome fijamente y realmente comenzaba a incomodarme, sobre todo al verle cubriendo parte de su cara con sus manos.

―Chat… ―llamé e inhaló aire con fuerza―. Dime algo… ¿tienes idea de lo que me costó ponerme esta cosa para que te quedes ahí… sin decirme nada?

―Es que realmente no sé qué decir…

―Lo sabía… no debí hacer esto… ―intenté bajarme pero sujetó mis piernas.

―No… es solo que… ―sentí sus manos apretando con fuerzas mis muslos y no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido―. Rayos, Marinette… luces hermosa…

―Eres un gato mentiroso ―respondí ocultando entre mis manos mi propio sonrojo.

―No… soy todo lo que quieras, princess… pero jamás mentiría sobre algo así ―podía sentir sus manos subiendo por mis caderas, tocando sin el menor decoro todo lo que estaba descubierto y lo que no.

―Chat… ―sus pulgares rosaron mi entrepierna mientras apretaba esa parte de mis piernas, haciéndome temblar.

―Wow… ―susurró al posar sus manos sobre mi pecho, se movía con tal lentitud que pensé me iba a morir.

―¿Pa-pasa algo? ―Pregunté al verle fruncir el ceño.

―¿No será un poco incómodo dormir con esto puesto? ―Preguntó recorriendo el borde del escote―. Deberías quitártelo. Si quieres puedo ofrecerte mi generosa ayuda.

En su voz había todo menos la necesidad de realizar un acto altruista a una dama en apuros, y sus intenciones se dejaban ver por lo que sus dedos hacían con el cordel que ajustaba el corsé desde la línea bajo mis pechos hasta el punto en que se unía con la parte inferior del traje.

―Puedo hacerlo yo solita, gracias ―dije quitando sus manos. Estaba nerviosa pero volví a armarme de valor―. En realidad, gatito, te metiste con la chica equivocada.

―Oye, no quiero sonar rudo pero, deja de llamarme gatito con esos labios tan colorados… es demasiado sexy y no respondo por mis actos ―advirtió lamiendo sus labios mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi entrada sobre la ropa.

―Pues, vas a tener que hacer uso de tu fuerza de voluntad tanto como puedas, porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo, _gatito._

―¿Ah, no? ―la luz, aunque era tenue, me permitía ver cada detalle de su rostro―. Hoy te sientes muy valiente por lo que veo…

―Bueno, tu jugaste con fuego… ―susurré a su oído, pasando mi mano por la delgada línea que el traje dejaba descubierta de su cuello―. Este sería el momento en que te quemas, gatito…

―¿Segura…? Porque hay un 50% de posibilidades de que seas tú quien termine quemada, princess.

En serio comenzaba a sospechar que era culpa de la ropa que traía puesta, realmente, me sentía muy excitada en aquel momento o tal vez era un conjunto de todos los acontecimientos; lo ocurrido unas noches atrás, sus manos tocando cada centímetro de mí, el rose de aquella tela y lo sensible que estaba mi piel, tal vez había comido algo con propiedades afrodisiacas y no me había dado cuenta pero, fuera, cual fuera el caso, me quería comer al gato.

Recordé la pregunta que llena de vergüenza y curiosidad había hecho a mi tierna kwami y que la muy descarada ni siquiera dudo en responder, y con ese conocimiento a mi favor me incorporé una vez más.

Me miraba y se lamía los labios y eso me estaba matando. Realmente, jamás pensé en mi misma como una pervertida hasta ese momento. Pasé mis manos sobre su pecho y al acercarme a su cuello tomé entre una de mis manos el cascabel. Tiré suavemente de él y como Tikki había predicho que ocurriría una cremallera comenzó a correrse sobre su pecho, descubriendo su piel y la mía se erizó.

―¿Cómo…? ―Parecía incluso más asombrado que yo―. ¿Cómo sabías eso…?

―Pues… soy mujer… tenemos un sexto sentido ―respondí ocultando la verdad por obvias razones.

Deslicé el cascabel lo más que pude, hasta pasar bajo su ombligo. Se sentía extraño ver finalmente bajo ese ajustado traje, y justo como había imaginado, Chat Noir no era ningún enclenque muchachito… de hecho, tal vez su atletismo en el combate no era cosa de la magia o sus poderes, en realidad por un momento pensé que se trataba de ese tipo de chicos que van al gym seguido y se cuidan mucho.

Me sentía agradecida por eso… porque cuando mis manos rosaron su pecho desnudo me encantó lo que sentía. Estaba duro y firme, como esos chicos de las revistas… aunque borré ese pensamiento de inmediato porque… ustedes saben por qué.

No quería pensar en él, no en ese momento…

―¿Qué tanto me vez? ―Preguntó sonriendo a medio lado y tuve que mirar en otra dirección―. No es que me moleste, solo me pregunto… ¿en qué piensas?

Se incorporó, sentándose, dejándome sobre sus piernas, acercándome a él y me sentí desfallecer cuando un bulto chocó contra mi intimidad.

―Entonces… ¿me recuerdas quién juega con fuego y quien se va a-?

Lo besé, cortando su cháchara, ya me tenía cansada, que se burlara de mí mientras intentaba ser yo quien actuara no me ayudaba para nada y tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacarme del pecho la espina que había dejado. Porque no era una experta en el tema, pero sin dudas podía seducir a un hombre.

Metí mis manos entre sus cabellos y profundicé aquel beso. Él solo correspondía, apretándome contra él, cada vez más, podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y me tenía harta no poder llevar aquello más allá, realmente quería estar con él.

Llevé mis manos a su pecho y las corrí bajo el traje, descubriendo sus hombros y bajándolo por sus brazos, sacando su mano izquierda, siendo detenida por él cuando deslizaba la mano en que tenía el anillo. Entendía el motivo y solo lo solté.

Cuando me percaté de ello, lo único en Chat que permanecía dentro del traje era la mano en la que tenía el anillo. Se recostó en la cama, atrayéndome hacia él, dándole continuidad a los besos y caricias que entre los dos compartíamos.

Sentí su miembro desnudo contra mí y entonces me detuve. Realmente, no quería hacerlo… o sea, si quería pero, una parte en mí que se mantenía cuerda me detenía. Por eso, dejando de lado los deseos que surcaban en mi cuerpo, volví al plan inicial; la tortura.

―No te emociones tanto, Gatito… ―susurré sobre sus labios y me alejé lentamente de él.

No dijo nada y yo sentía mis piernas temblar de solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Primero fue una de mis manos, escabulléndose furtiva por su bajo abdomen, rosando con la yema de mis dedos su piel, escuchándolo gemir mi nombre y acelerar su respiración. Sujeté su pene entre mis manos y ese simple acto le hizo moverse sobre la cama. Me moví de mi lugar, acomodándome entre sus piernas y aunque parecía contrariado por lo que ocurría de sus labios no salió una palabra.

Si lo que había dicho Alya era verdad, eso debía hacerlo delirar.

Pasé mis dedos por su erección, bajándolos por la parte de atrás hasta llegar a su escroto y mi confianza aumentaba a medida que sus piernas temblaban, era divertido estar del otro lado dela balanza. Agaché la parte superior de mi cuerpo, apoyada en mis rodillas para darle una vista completa de mi espalda y mi trasero en todo momento. Tomé con una de mis manos su miembro y acerqué mi boca a la punta del mismo.

Estaba húmeda y caliente. Pasé despacio mi lengua sobre su frenillo y soltó un suspiro. Había dado en el blanco. Se retorcía y gemía sin parar mientras chupaba y lamía la punta de su miembro erecto, sin dejar de acariciarlo con mis manos. Lo metía en mi boca tanto como me era posible y él me tomaba del cabello, presionándome más.

No negaré que se sentía extraño pero, cada vez que mi nombre salía de sus labios y ver lo mucho que parecía disfrutar de aquello me hacían continuar con mi labor, cada momento sentía que lo hacía mejor, cada momento podía de a poco introducirlo más profundo en mi boca, reteniendo las náuseas que sentí en algunas ocasiones, según él, nada fuera de lo normal.

―Ma-Marinette… ―le escuché llamarme sujetando mi mejilla―. De… detente… yo… yo no… yo voy a… ―tomé su mano con una de las mías y lo alejé.

No me iba a detener, aunque debí escuchar su petición con mayor atención en lugar de aumentar la velocidad con que movía mi lengua para que dejara de hablar. Me levanté de golpe, quedando de rodillas frente a él, cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos, con los ojos humedecidos, él se incorporó de inmediato, sentándose frente a mí.

―Lo siento… ―susurró sujetando mis mejillas sobre mis manos―. Intenté advertirte ―dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios.

Una disculpa… ¿solo eso? Quería golpearlo… ¡había acabado en mi boca y prácticamente en toda mi cara, diablos! Uno no solo pide disculpas por eso.

―Pero si quieres te lo tragas ―comentó intentando contener la risa.

―¡Idio-! ―Cubrió sus labios para retener la carcajada que se le escapó tras el sonido de mi garganta al tragar. Yo me quería morir o que me tragara la tierra, lo que pasara primero.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho ―seguía disculpándose mientras me abrazaba, aun cuando no lograba parar de reír.

―No entiendo que te parece tan gracioso ―bufé golpeando suavemente su pecho repetidas veces, dejándome envolver por sus brazos.

―Tu cara… es que… te advertí que te ibas a quemar tú al final.

―Cállate…

Estaba avergonzada y un poco molesta pero… él se había asegurado de limpiar mis labios y mis mejillas con tal delicadeza que lo dejé pasar. En realidad, quien fuera que estuviera bajo esa mascara negra, era el chico más dulce -y pervertido- que conocería en mi vida.

Sin importar qué, él no dejaba de actuar como un caballero, aún en esas condiciones tan incomodas, y eso era algo maravilloso de él.

En realidad, creo que la razón por la que me enamoré de Chat fue porque era un lindo pastelito lleno de caramelo y azúcar. Era tan dulce que empalagaba, atento, cariñoso, era como sacado de uno de esos _fanfictions_ que Alya me hizo leer en alguna ocasión sobre sus libros favoritos y a la vez, podía sorprenderme haciéndome sentir increíblemente atraída por él en un plano más físico, más _sexual_.

Besó mis labios y me acostó a su lado.

―Chat… ―llamé.

―¿Mmm? ―Se acomodó para mirarme y yo escondí el rostro en su pecho.

―Yo… ―respiré hondo. No era fácil decir aquellas palabras―. Te quiero… ―confesé aferrándome a sus hombros.

―Vaya… se siente muy bien escucharte decir eso ―respondió sujetándome mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo―. Pero preferiría que me lo digas a la cara.

―No puedo…

―¿Por qué no? ―Me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder―. Marinette, realmente me encantaría que me lo digas de nuevo, pero así, mirándome a los ojos.

―Pero… ¿tú me quieres? ―Pregunté y él negó suavemente moviendo su cara.

―Yo no te quiero, Marinette ―juro que escuché algo quebrarse dentro de mí, pero ese algo se reconstruyó solito mientras el continuaba hablando―. Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Aunque no pude responder nada más que un _yo también_ , aquello había sido más de lo que yo hubiese deseado oírle decir.

Esa noche, prácticamente no pude dormir. Me la pasé mirándolo a él mientras hablábamos de trivialidades que iban desde el color favorito de cada uno hasta lo que haríamos en otra vida.

Realmente estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, buscaría la manera de decirle pronto que yo era Ladybug porque así, podría estar segura de que yo era la única chica a la que él quería. A mí y a nadie más.

o

O

o

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión.  
Nos leemos al siguiente =D  
Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	6. Regla No 6

_Hola!_

 _¿Cómo están mis pervers favoritos? =D_

 _Yo feliz porque estoy a punto de llegar a los 400 likes (solo faltan 3 personas que me den su amor ksfnalkfnsk) en mi página de facebook 3_

 _Gracias a todos por su amor... y si quieren adelanto y esas webadas... pues ya saben... Facebook~~ jajajajaja_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_

 ** _Facebook:_ _Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter:_ _FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagran_ _:_ _fanficmatica_**

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #6:_**

 ** _No hagas a un gato sentir celos. ¡Ellos son muy posesivos!_**

Desde el día en que Marinette me dio aquella grata sorpresa, las cosas se volvieron aún más íntimas entre nosotros, y aunque lo parezca no me refiero únicamente a lo sexual. Sí, era casual encontrarme a mí mismo jugando con su cuerpo o que ella me hiciera… _favores amistosos_ , pero, la confianza había crecido entre nosotros en un plano más profundo, algo más de la atracción que sentía por su piel y ella por la mía.

―¿En serio? ―Pregunté riendo mientras ella recostada en mis piernas, prácticamente con nada más que una sábana cubriéndola continuaba con su relato―. ¿Qué le dijiste?

―¡Que se fuera al diablo! ―Exclamó inflando sus mejillas―. Tal vez pierda esa clase pero, no le permitiré humillar a una de mis compañeras solo porque se cree superior.

―Bueno, es el profesor.

―¡Pero eso no le da derecho! ―Continuó sacudiendo sus puños―. Al final me sacaron del aula así que sé que ahora ese profesor me odia.

―Bueno, podrás solucionarlo, eres muy lista. Ya pensarás en algo ―Creo que había olvidado un poco ese infalible sentido de la justicia que siempre había demostrado.

―Sí, lo haré ―respondió tomando nuevamente uno de sus libros―. ¿Chat...?

―¿Sí, princess?

―¿Quién eres? ―Preguntó repentinamente sin despegar sus ojos del libro―. Sé que no puedes decirme tu identidad de civil pero… al menos me gustaría saber un poco sobre ti.

―Bueno, si te dijera, podrías terminar descubriéndolo, así que no puedo decirte nada.

―Tienes razón… ―cerró el libro y se sentó de lado sobre mis piernas, abrazándome y enterrando el rostro en mi cuello―. Olvídalo.

―Marinette… ―susurré sujetando su barbilla, obligándola a mirarme―. ¿Por qué esa repentina curiosidad? ―Se encogió de hombros, sin dejar su lugar.

―No lo sé, tal vez es porque me he estado juntando mucho con un gato y se me ha pasado esa mala maña de andar curioseando ―respondió sonriendo.

―Es la peor excusa que he escuchado en mi vida ―susurré cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

―Te he escuchado decir peores ―replicó acercándose más a mí.

―Te amo.

―Lo sé, es difícil no amarme ―respondió, evitando -como en cada ocasión- responder con las mismas dos palabras. Pero, estaba bien así. No la pensaba presionar.

A decir verdad, no era fácil para mí. Yo también quería decirle la verdad. Sí, no lo voy a negar, me daba pánico pensar en que al saber la verdad quisiera colgarme desde la cima de la torre Eiffel por no haberle dicho desde el principio que yo era Adrien pero, se sentía tan bien poder ser completamente yo con una persona, sin los estereotipos o la presión de tener que mantener cierto comportamiento para complacer a un público externo que acepté correr el riesgo. Sobre todo, porque la idea de que a esa persona le gustaba mi forma de ser sin poner queja alguna o esperar algo más, era increíble. Podía ser completamente yo y seguirle agradando a Marinette.

Además, yo podía ver y saber cosas de ella que Adrien o cualquier otra persona, tal vez nunca hubiesen logrado llegar a saber… algunas trivialidades como su color favorito o que genero de películas prefería ver, hasta cosas tan privadas como los malestares que la agobiaban cuando llegaba su periodo y juraba quererse morir, o incluso los gestos que hacía cuando mi lengua la hacía correrse sobre su cama.

Saber esas cosas, por tonto que parezca, me hacían pensar que aquello, aquella extraña relación que estábamos llevando era especial, para ella tanto como lo era para mí. Porque para mí, Marinette se había convertido en mi mundo. Incluso debo admitir que había dejado de coquetear con Ladybug a un punto en que ella misma me había bromeado al respecto, preguntándome si me había conseguido una novia. No le respondí nada, solo ignoré su comentario, porque, coquetear con Ladybug estaba mal mientras siguiera viendo a Marinette, ¿o no?

―Es mi turno… ¿Ladybug o yo? ―Pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas y sonreí, empujándola suavemente, haciéndola caer al suelo del balcón, apoderándome de sus labios.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―Pregunté con sus labios aún unidos a los míos.

―Creo que eres un gato aprovechado.

―Eso me ofende, princess. Si fuera un gato aprovechado, estuviera haciéndote cosas indecentes en este mismo momento ―dije volviéndola a besar.

―Ajá… ―respondió sujetando mis mejillas―. ¿Acaso no está tú mano desabrochando mi pantalón ahora mismo?

―¿Eso lo consideras indecente? ―Pregunté terminando de bajar su cremallera―. Yo diría que estoy siendo cariñoso.

―Eres un idiota ―rió alejándose de mí, colándose por la escotilla que daba paso a su habitación―. Mañana debo ir temprano a la universidad, así que será mejor dormir, Chat.

―Sí… yo tengo que ir a ―apreté mis puños al recordar que no podía decir nada más―, un sitio ―me contuve de continuar.

―Entiendo ―respondió besando mi frente antes de rebuscar entre sus cosas un pijama y ponérselo en mi presencia.

Se había abrigado lo suficiente para hacerme saber que esa noche íbamos a DORMIR. No necesitaba usar palabras, sus actos hablaban por si solos, era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella. No tenía que hablar para hacerme saber lo que sentía o pensaba.

Aquella noche casi no dormí. Si bien, se me dificultaba cada vez que dormía con ella, era peor cuando ni siquiera me dejaba seducirla y juguetear con ella.

La verdad, se me hacía más difícil de lo que ella pensaba. Aun cuando Marinette ya después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me abría las piernas sin mayor preocupación, siempre, en cada una de las ocasiones que estuve a punto de _hacerla mía_ por completo, sentía la estúpida necesidad de retenerme y parar, por eso, aunque teníamos más de seis meses durmiendo juntos y me conocía de ida y vuelta el cuerpo de Marinette, tengo que admitir que aún no lograba _entrar_ en ella. Una fuerza más grande que la tentación me retenía.

Yo no quería estar con ella, no así, no con una máscara entre nosotros. Ya lo había decidido, no dejaría de lado nada de lo que hacíamos hasta ahora porque me encantaba, pero definitivamente, hasta que pudiera decirle quien era y brindarle una relación _normal_ , prefería esperar. No la haría completamente mía hasta que eso pasara.

Por los vientos que soplaban, esperaba que aquello ocurriera pronto, porque había hablado anteriormente con Ladybug y nos encontrábamos muy cerca de dar finalmente con Papillon, teníamos un plan tramado y era cuestión de tiempo para dar con él y terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas.

―Marinette… ―llamé acariciando su cabello.

―¿Mmm? ―Respondió entre dormida.

―Lo haré ―le dije sujetando su barbilla, levantando su rostro, acercándolo al mío.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Preguntó frotando sus ojos.

―Cuando Ladybug y yo atrapemos a Papillon, te diré quién soy ―aseguré besando sus labios.

―¿De verdad? ―Aun entre dormida, sonrió.

―De verdad. Te lo prometo ―respondí besando su frente.

―Estaré esperando ansiosa ―se volvió a abrazar a mí, aún con más fuerza y volvió a dormir en poco tiempo.

Antes de que el sol saliera me fui, como siempre. No me gustaba despertarla, así que me escabullía una vez que llegaba mi hora de partir, sobre todo porque yo tenía cosas que hacer desde muy temprano casi a diario.

Sin embargo, un par de días después, ocurrió lo peor que podría pasar en mi mundo.

―Buenas noches, princess ―saludé cayendo acostado en su cama―. ¿Princess? ―Miré en todas direcciones pero solo encontré una nota en papel rosa sobre la cama.

 _«Hola, gatito. Te dejé unas galletas junto al computador, de tus favoritas. Llegaré más tarde. No sé si recuerdas a mi amigo Nathanael, está cumpliendo años e iremos a celebrarlo. Te quiero, besos. Volveré tan temprano como pueda, pero si tienes sueño, no te molestes en dormirte. Marinette.»_

Suspiré, claro que sabía quién era Nathanael. ¡Obviamente recordaba a Nathanael! Claro, para ella, seguramente yo recordaba a Demoilustrator y como gracias a eso nos habíamos conocido, bueno, gracias a eso Marinette había conocido a Chat Noir y viceversa cuando Ladybug me pidió protegerla.

Habían transcurrido al menos veinte minutos desde que había llegado a su habitación, intenté distraerme, revisando su computador y algunos de sus cuadernos. Sentí nostalgia al encontrar una caja con anuarios en ella, ordenados por año de egreso. Los tres primeros años de Marinette en secundaría y los pequeños cambios que la pubertad había logrado en ella. Una me causó más gracia que las otras, pues en su primer año usaba frenillos. Estaba solo, así que reí con confianza.

En el segundo año, tenía el cabello largo, no lo había notado en la primera porque lo tenía recogido, pero era muy largo, ni siquiera salían las puntas en su foto de frente y cuando avancé, encontrándola junto a Nathanael y Nino en una de las fotografías, se podía ver que era tan largo como recordaba lo había tenido Juleka cuando estudiábamos juntos. No lucía mal, aunque era extraño no verla con sus dos coletas.

En tercer año salía al principio aún con el cabello largo y ya en las últimas con el cabello corto, atado en una bola sobre su cabeza. Además, sus pecas eran menos que en los dos anteriores. Era lindo ver como cambiaba poco a poco. Cuando abrí el cuarto álbum sentí un poco de nostalgia golpear mi cabeza, la primera foto del anuario era la que habíamos tomado en el parque. Se notaba que la había montado forzada sobre la foto de grupo que nos habían tomado sin Juleka, aunque no la culpo porque yo había hecho lo mismo.

Pero, la que me pareció más hermosa fue la del último año de preparatoria. Ella lucía tan relajada en una de las fotografías. Era un selfie tomado por Alya, ella de un lado y Nino del otro frente a la cámara y en el fondo se veía a Marinette mirando en alguna dirección del parque, parecía mirar a la fuente. Solo me preguntaba que era aquello que al ver le producía tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Comparé el primer y el último anuario y, aunque sus facciones seguían iguales y ni siquiera había un mayor cambio aparente en su peso, era interesante ver dos etapas de la misma persona, simplemente ayudado por un par de fotografías que mostraban una época en la que no estaba en su mundo y otra en la que si era parte de él.

Tomé el bastón y busqué la imagen que le había tomado la primera vez que me quedé en ese lugar. Sonreí. Realmente Marinette se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, con un lindo cuerpo y una cara angelical que… ahora mismo estaba cenando con otro hombre.

Me levanté de la silla de su escritorio y activé una función que había aprendido a usar, un localizador y claro, me había asegurado de colocar rastreadores en todos y cada uno de los brasiers de mi querida princesa. No soy un acosador, solo soy prevenido. Era en caso de que llegase a correr peligro en alguna ocasión, además, ¿qué más daba que los tomara de su gaveta si se los había visto una y otra vez cuando se los quitaba?

Leí su ubicación en la pantalla y salí del lugar a toda prisa. Cuando llegué al restaurante, observé todo por una ventana. Hablaban tan plácidamente que me asusté un poco. ¿Y si a ella le gustaba él, dónde quedaba yo? Necesitaba estar seguro de mi posición ante aquel intruso. Caminé a paso calmo, escabulléndome por la cocina. Entré en un depósito de limpieza y dejé la transformación, después de todo, se enojaría si sabía que la estaba espiando.

Caminé despacio hasta sentarme en una mesa cercana, justo a lado, a espaldas de Marinette, cubriendo mi rostro con el menú y mi cabello con el amplio suéter encapuchado que traía puesto.

―Eso es muy divertido, Nath ―le escuché decir y me tensé―. De verdad ha sido muy lindo que me invitaras.

¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba con tal confianza? ¿ _Nath_? ¿Por qué usaba diminutivos con él? ¡A mí me llamaba Chat en lugar de Chat Noir! Además, ¿Lindo que la invitara? ¡Yo era más lindo que eso! Pedí una botella de vino y una copa y mientras escuchaba, comencé a tomar y ¿quieren un concejo? Licor y Celos son una mala combinación.

―Entonces le dije, ¡Lo siento, Sr. Thomas, no pienso halagar su trabajo sin estar de acuerdo con los detalles! Si me permite, revisemos todo otra vez y entonces saldrá algo increíble.

―Wow… yo aún no puedo creer que estén haciendo una serie animada sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir ―dijo sonriendo, recostándose al espaldar, chocando suavemente su cabeza con la mía―. Lo siento mucho, dijo mirándome y solo sacudí mi mano sin voltarme.

―Sí, para mí lo más increíble es estar trabajando en el proyecto. Hay animadores muy buenos y editores, ilustradores y el guion de Thomas tiene a todo el mundo hablando de esto.

―Bueno, tú eres un gran artista. Estoy esperando poder ver el primer episodio pronto.

―Yo también ―me las había amañado para usar el plástico del menú como espejo―. Pero, Marinette, hay algo muy importante que quería decirte hoy. Por eso te invité a venir.

―¿Sí, qué cosa? ―Preguntó con un tono de voz que yo conocía muy bien. Estaba nerviosa… ¡por él!

―Bueno, verás… hemos sido amigos desde toda una vida prácticamente. Y la verdad, desde hace tanto tiempo he estado enamorado de ti que… me parece mentira pensar en que han sido años. Para mí, han sido días.

―Nathanael…

―Lo cierto es que… sin importar lo que haga, tu no pareces sentir lo mismo por mí. Lo cual no negaré es un poco deprimente.

―Yo, lo siento mucho.

―No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado ―respondió sonriente―. Sin embargo, realmente quería tener al menos una cita contigo ―se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo y yo apreté el menú al verlo.

Ellos continuaron hablando con mis oídos en ellos y mis labios en la copa del vino.

Después de la cena continuaron hablando por al menos una hora más y yo pedí una segunda botella. Estaba tan enojado en aquel momento. No solo tenía que aceptar que la mujer que yo había decidido sería mi mundo estaba cenando con otro hombre, sino que era un hombre que estaba enamorado ella y para empeorar las cosas yo estaba ahí, escuchando todo.

Se levantaron una vez que él pagó la cuenta y les vi pasar a un lado de mi mesa para caminar a la salida mientras él apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de MI Marinette.

Llamé al mozo y cancelé las tres botellas que había bebido, aunque la última aún tenía un poco de vino. Salí despacio, manteniendo distancia y me transformé para seguirles más de cerca sin que me notaran. Nunca pensé que iba a sentirme agradecido por la insistencia de Nathalie en que aprendiera a beber tras los desastres que habíamos hecho Nino y yo en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, además de que al haber pasado mi vida tomando vino con las comidas en reuniones importantes y cenas con empresarios a las que acompañaba a mi padre… bueno, aún estaba de pie sin tambalearme demasiado.

Mantuve una distancia prudente, pero finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a la panadería y me colgué del balcón para poder escuchar, por suerte, una de las ventajas de ser Chat Noir era que mi olfato y oído aumentaban.

―Bueno… muchas gracias por todo ―le escuché decir extendiendo una pequeña cajita azul con un lazo―. No es la gran cosa, pero espero te guste ―sí, le había comprado un regalo a Nathanael.

―No debiste. El solo hecho de que me acompañaras es más que suficiente ―respondió con la caja en sus manos.

―Claro que tenía que hacerlo ―le dijo con tal seguridad, aferrando sus manos contra su pecho―. Es decir, es tu cumpleaños, se le debe de dar un regalo al cumpleañeros, ¿o no?

―Sí, es una tradición ―su sonrisa me dio un mal presentimiento―. En ese caso, ¿puedo pedirte un regalo especial?

―¡Claro!

―¿Lo que quiera?

―Sí, ¿por qué no? ―Quería bajar y morderle el brazo. ¡Había un _por qué no_! Porque ella estaba conmigo -era una relación extraña y sin nombre- pero seguía estando conmigo.

―En ese caso ―se acercó más hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella y sin preguntar tomó su cuello, presionándola contra él. ¡La estaba besando!―. Un beso ―susurró tras soltarla y de no ser por mi _súper_ oído, probablemente no lo hubiese escuchado.

―Nath…

―Sé que no puedo pedir más que eso… me enteré por Alya que estás saliendo con alguien, ¿cómo era su nombre…? ¡Noah! ―Chascó sus dedos al recordar aquel nombre que por primera vez en mi vida escuchaba―. En fin… la cosa es, Marinette, que estoy muy agradecido contigo, por acompañarme hoy y por haber sido tan buena conmigo todos estos años.

―Lo siento… yo, quisiera poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero no…

―No te preocupes, está bien así ―sonrió y la abrazó―. Realmente, te invité esta noche porque ya tomé una decisión… me voy a olvidar de ti, para siempre ―aseguró aún sin soltarla y di gracias a Dios por escuchar aquello―. Ha sido un placer estar enamorado de ti, Marinette Dupain Cheng ―volvió a besarla y ahí sí, quería ir y colgarlo desde la cima de la torre Eiffel.

Por suerte, la soltó de una vez y subió al auto, alejándose en cuestión de segundos. Había devuelto el regalo a Marinette y ella lo tenía en sus manos. Estaba congelada frente a la puerta de su casa, no se movía, no hablaba, nada.

No lo soporté más, de un salto estuve frente a ella.

―¡Chat! ―Exclamó dando un salto cuando parpadeó y me vio frente a ella―. ¡¿Qué… qué haces… acaso…?

―Sí, lo vi todo ―respondí antes de que siquiera lo preguntara y la tomé en mis brazos, subiendo a su balcón.

Estaba tan enojado que prácticamente la arrojé dentro de su habitación. Claro, sabía que no se lastimaría pues caería sobre su cama, pero aun así, estaba siendo muy brusco. Ella se sentó y se quejó sobre mi actitud pero, yo ya no la escuchaba en ese momento. El vino comenzaba a hacer efecto y mi vista se nublaba por momentos.

―Chat, escúchame ―pidió por no sé qué número de vez mientras yo arrojaba sus zapatos al suelo y me sacaba el traje cuidando de no tirar el anillo―. Chat, detente ―pidió mientras besaba su cuello y prácticamente le arrancaba aquel lindo y ajustado vestido que se había puesto para cenar, que por cierto -para hacerme más cruel el escenario-, yo le había regalado.

―No ―respondí sujetando sus muñecas contra la cama―. No me pidas que me quede sonriendo mientras me relatas como te fue en tu adorable cita con un tipo que no era yo. Con un idiota que se atrevió a besarte.

―Pero…

―Nada, Marinette ―no le iba a permitir repeler lo que le estaba reclamado―. ¿Qué no lo ves? Estoy muy enojado, demasiado, ¿qué hacías cenando sola con él para empezar?

―Hueles a alcohol ―se quejó mientras intentaba soltarse.

―No me cambies el tema. ¿Por qué te fuiste con él? ¿Por qué aceptaste ir a comer con él? Tú no puedes… no puedes hacer eso. ¡Tú eres mía, Marinette! ―Cubrió mis labios con los suyos.

―No grites… ―pidió dejando de besarme―. Mis padres están durmiendo, Chat, si te escuchan, ambos estaremos en problemas. Sobre todo yo.

―Está bien, perdóname por gritar, pero no… ―me mordí los labios. Es que me encantaba que me besara―. ¿Sabes qué? No te diré más porque estoy muy enojado… y ebrio y podría decir cosas de las que después me arrepienta. ¿Ok? ―Me recosté a la pared sujetando mi cabeza y ella se sentó frente a mí.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó y descubrí un poco mis ojos, sin correr la mano de mi cara―. Chat, yo… lo siento, se supone que irían más personas, pero, ya estaba allá y no quise dejarlo solo en su cumpleaños… es una persona a la que aprecio, mucho.

―Lo sé… es solo que… me enferma la idea de pensarte con alguien más, y verte, solo hizo que me enojara tanto.

―Está bien ―dijo sujetando mi barbilla―. Solo no vuelvas a hacerme una escenita de estas o te corto la cola.

―No hagas que me enoje y no lo volveré a hacer ―sonrió y buscó el pijama grande, el de DORMIR―. No… ni lo creas ―impedí que lo tomara y la arrojé contra el diván de su habitación, aún en ropa interior.

―¿Qué…?

―No correré el riesgo nunca más ―apoyé una de mis rodillas entre sus piernas sobre el pequeño sofá-cama y la besé inclinándome al frente, tirando de sus bragas con la mano que quedaba libre del traje hasta llevárselas a las rodillas―. No me pienso contener más ―susurré contra sus labios.

―Pero, Chat…

―Cállate ―bufé mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndola gemir.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas, levantando sus rodillas para que la pequeña pieza de lencería no me estorbara. Ella se veía más nerviosa de lo normal, pero entre los celos que seguían vivos en mi corazón y el alcohol que despacio subía a mi cabeza lo ignoré por completo. Empujé un poco sus piernas hacia ella, haciéndolas tocar levemente su pecho y sujeté mi miembro con una mano, acomodándolo justo en su entrada.

Estaba tan húmeda y caliente que me sentí temblar. Comencé a entrar lentamente, sintiendo sus uñas enterrarse en mis brazos como reacción al dolor que aquello le causaba. Continué despacio mi labor mientras ignoraba su voz llamándome incontables veces. Logré entrar por completo y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, solo para limpiar sus lágrimas con mis labios.

―¿Te duele mucho? ―Pregunté besando sus labios fruncidos.

―S-sí… ―respondió besándome de nuevo, como si buscara distraer su mente de lo que sentía abajo―. Solo… no pensé que doliera tanto la primera vez ―dijo sonriendo avergonzada.

―¿Qué…? ―Me senté de golpe, soltándola, saliendo de ella, cruzando mis piernas y cubriendo mi rostro con una de mis manos―. ¿Tú nunca…? ―Ella negó, cubriéndose con sus propias manos, algo cohibida, supongo que por mi actitud.

―¿Acaso está eso mal? ―Preguntó con la mirada en algún punto del suelo.

―No… para nada, es solo que… ¿en serio, Marinette? ―Insistí y ella asintió repetidas veces―. Soy un idiota… lo siento tanto, soy de lo peor. Yo solo estaba haciendo esto porque estaba tan enojado de pensar que alguien más te pudiera tener que no… soy un idiota, princess…

―Chat… ―llamó sonriendo y se abrazó a mi cuello, sentándose sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y sus piernas―. Está bien… igual, yo quería que fueras tú.

Los efectos del alcohol se habían ido y solo me quedaba un dolor de cabeza por la tormenta que se había generado en mí. Me sentía mal y a la vez era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Respiré profundo sobre la piel de sus hombros y la invité a su cama. Ese era mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo y realmente quería que así como había sido testigo de tantos primeros pasos entre nosotros, fuera testigo de uno de los más importantes en nuestra relación.

―Mari… ―llamé a su oído suavemente disminuyendo la velocidad con la que entraba y salía de ella―. Mari… ―insistí.

―¿M-mmm? ―Dijo entre gemidos aferrada a mí espalda.

―Quiero… cuando te diga quién soy… quiero… ―me gustaba tanto estar finalmente dentro de ella que mis manos temblaban sujetas de su cadera―. Quiero que vivas conmigo ―dije finalmente aumentando de nuevo la velocidad.

―Ch-Chat… ―susurró besando mis labios―. Estás… loco ―la besé y continué mi labor.

Esa mujer, rayos… tenía razón, estaba loco, loco por ella. La veía contener las lágrimas y cuando insistía en dejarlo así ella se negaba. Quería hacerlo, quería llegar al final del asunto y yo también.

Metí una de mis manos entre los dos, sin dejar de moverme dentro de ella y comencé a estimular su clítoris, no quería ser el que más disfrutara de aquello y tenía la loca idea de que tal vez el placer le hiciera disminuir el dolor, o pensar menos en él, cualquiera de los dos servía para que no sufriera tanto, aunque no era la única. Me gustaba sí, pero era insufrible estar dentro de ella estando tan apretada.

―¡Ah! ―Cubrí sus labios cuando iba a gritar y la besé. Era preferible que gimiera sobre mis labios y no que sus padres llegaran a escucharla.

Mordió mi labio inferior con brusquedad al punto de romperlo cuando finalmente el trabajo estuvo hecho. No me importó, me corrí dentro suyo mientras ella se disculpaba por cortarme con los dientes. La verdad, me daba igual, aquello había sido lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida, un labio roto… eso se curaba en dos días.

Seguramente mi padre o Nathalie me iban a reprender pero, sin dudas lo valía.

Me acosté a su lado y ella inmediatamente se acomodó en mi pecho como solía hacer para dormir. En poco tiempo ambos caímos rendidos.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en que, mi mundo se desarmó en sus manos y aunque no me había respondido, yo iba muy en serio, la convencería, en cuanto pudiera decirle que yo era Adrien, ese mismo día le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo porque, no imaginaba mi vida sin ver a esa mujer cada día al despertar y hacerla mía cada noche antes de dormir.

o

O

o

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión._

 _Nos leemos al siguiente =D_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	7. Regla No 7

_Hola!_

 _¿Cómo están mis pervers favoritos? =D_

 _WOW! Llegamos a los 400 likes en Facebook gente! Jejejeje_

 _Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz..._

 _Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, no crean, los tomo en cuenta para continuar xD_

 _Estos últimos capis han sido más larguitos porque, digamos que ando en una de que mientras edito le meto muchas cosas que siento habían quedado en el aire en la primera edición, así que por eso también me estoy tardando un poquito en publicar y los capis están saliendo más largos, además, el 8, 9 y 10 probablemente también pasen por el mismo proceso xD_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes =D_

 ** _Facebook:_ _Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter:_ _FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagran_ _:_ _fanficmatica_**

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

* * *

 _o_

 _O_

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #7:_**

 ** _No dejes que un gato tome control sobre tu vida, ni siquiera un día. ¡Se volverá una locura!_**

Podía sentir mis piernas temblar mientras él entraba y salía a su antojo, siempre manteniendo una parte dentro para no salirse por completo.

Estaba cansada, sudando, jadeando, no aguantaba más, hacer del perrito me gustaba pero ya sentía mis rodillas flaquear, aun así, como siempre, cuando pensé que no podría más, el gimió al venirse dentro de mí.

Relajé las piernas, acostada boca abajo sobre mi cama y él se acostó sobre mí, me sentía ahogada por su peso, pero se sentía tan cálida su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos revolviendo mi cabello o delineando mi cuerpo que me importaba poco ser aplastada por él.

―Marinette… ―llamó a mi oído, rodándose lentamente hasta quedar acostado a un lado―. ¿Tienes que ir a clases?

―Sí, Chat ―respondí rodando los ojos―. ¿Tú no tienes cosas que hacer?

―Pues… sí… ―miró la hora en mi teléfono y del salto que dio se golpeó la cabeza con el techo.

―¡¿Estás bien?! ―Pregunté alarmada al verse sobarse la cabeza con fuerza.

―Sí, sí, no… me van a matar ―se vistió en cuestión de segundos y me sujetó del rostro, besándome efusivamente―. Hasta la noche, te amo.

Sin decir más o esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte salió a toda velocidad del lugar. Era algo tan habitual que no me molestaba ni siquiera en preguntar. Al menos no le preguntaba directamente, pero me carcomía la curiosidad de pensar en cómo siempre tenía que salir a toda prisa desde muy temprano y volvía tarde en la noche, la mayoría de las veces, casi a las doce.

Incluso llegué a pensar en las posibilidades de estar siendo la segunda, o incluso tercera en una relación ajena. Pero, seamos sinceros, si él viviera con alguien, no podría quedarse incluso seis de los siete días que tiene una semana en mi casa. Eso sería demasiado descaro, incluso para él. Chat era lindo, pero no se puede exagerar.

Como siempre, decidí callar mis pensamientos e irme a la universidad. Era el único sitio en que hallaba mi paz.

Sin embargo, no lo puedo negar, de las alrededor de diecisiete horas al día que pasaba lejos de Chat, al menos dieciséis las pasaba pensando en él. No era que yo quisiera, sino que… sus manos, su espalda, sus hombros, su rostro, su cabello, su… todo. Era tan increíble cada vez que pensaba que una persona como él era parte de mi vida. Estar a su lado era una de mis cosas favoritas.

No lo voy a negar, lo que más me gustaba era dormir con él. Era atrevido, halagador y tan apasionado que realmente me sentía toda una mujer entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo me devolvía a esa etapa de mi vida en la que sentía mariposas en el estómago al ver a alguien, al verlo a él.

Lamentablemente, había algo que realmente me entristecía de aquella relación que teníamos. Si bien, Chat era de lo más lindo conmigo y me volvía loca en la cama, no podíamos hacer cosas que una _pareja normal_ hacía. No podíamos ir al cine, o comer helados, un almuerzo juntos, todo lo que podíamos hacer era vernos a escondidas en mi habitación y cuando pensaba en que llevábamos ya poco más de ocho meses en eso, me enfurecía. Ni siquiera sabía que éramos, ¿novios? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Amantes? ¿Cuál era mi papel en su vida y cuál era el suyo en la mía?

Yo quería salir con él, tomarnos de la mano en el parque y caminar bajo la lluvia como cualquier par hubiese hecho pero no… eso era imposible porque no podíamos vernos sin que él usara el traje, ya que había prometido decirme quien era solo después de que atrapáramos a Papillon y además, ¿se imaginan? Sería un poco raro andar tomada de la mano por la calle con un súper héroe. Y bueno, él lo sabía.

Además, había visto en los últimos meses algo que no noté antes, y es que, cuando terminábamos un trabajo, las chicas solían rodearlo para pedirle autógrafos y tomarse fotos con él. Eso me molestaba tanto, pero no podía decir nada, no siendo Ladybug, al contrario, incluso me tocaba unirme a él en las fotos en algunas ocasiones. Pero no lo soportaba, solo quería amarrarlas a todas con el yoyo y llevármelo lejos de esas… mujeres.

Pero claro, tenía que permanecer en calma porque no era asunto de Ladybug, ¡aun cuando una de esas idiotas le robó un beso en medio de una fotografía! Ni modo, aunque me las amañé para conseguir la foto en internet y reclamarle una vez que llegó esa noche a mi casa.

Al final yo sabía que no había sido su culpa pero, tenía que desquitarme el enojo, aunque fuera contra él, sí, era inocente pero, estaba tan molesta que entendí lo que él había sentido en esa ocasión en que salí con Nathanael.

Suspiré y bajé las escaleras del edificio en la facultad de artes de la universidad. Ahí era donde estaba la escuela de modas a la que asistía desde que había terminado la preparatoria. Era genial que hubiese la posibilidad de hacerte un profesional justamente en lo que amabas.

Escuché unos murmullos y mis ojos se fueron en esa dirección. Era un grupo de chicas, cuchicheando sobre el hombre que se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Me acerqué curiosa, simulando que iba hacia la parada de autobús. Tenía curiosidad.

Era alto y llevaba un casco sobre la cabeza, de esos que te cubren por completo. Una chaqueta negra ajustada, unos jeans desgatados de color negro y una remera verde que resaltaba en su outfit, sus botas de escalador eran imponentes al igual que la motocicleta a la que estaba recostado.

―Hola, princess ―dijo acercándose mientras pasaba por un lado.

―¿Disculpa? ―Estaba segura de que conocía esa voz.

―¿No piensas saludarme? ―Preguntó quitándose el casco, ocultando su rostro con unos lentes oscuros similares a los que usan los soldadores, cubrían casi la misma cantidad que su antifaz, solo que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

―¿Chat…? ―Quedé boquiabierta. Su cabello se veía negro y los pocos centímetros de piel que lucía descubierta se notaba poco más oscura de lo normal―. ¿Eres tú…?

―Claro, digamos que soy bueno para disfrazarme y digamos también que me enteré que estabas saliendo con alguien que tenía una descripción similar a esto.

―Chat, esto es ridículo ―le di la espalda y seguí caminando.

―Espera ―pidió tomándome de la muñeca, haciéndome girar hasta quedar frente a él―. Escucha, solo, quiero poder buscarte en la universidad, llevarte a tomar un helado o un café y todas esas cosas que me dijiste antes que te gustaría hacer.

―Pero… ¿de verdad te teñiste el cabello? ―Pregunté acercándome.

―No… es una peluca, y antes de que lo preguntes, bronceado en aerosol ―aseguró mostrando en su abdomen al subirse la franela su color natural.

―Tú… estás loco ―aseguré riendo y él me abrazó.

―Sí, lo estoy, por ti ―Me ofreció un casco y besó mi frente―. Entonces, ¿puedo llevar a la chica más linda de esta universidad a dar una vuelta?

―¿Cómo te enteraste? ―Pregunté subiéndome a la moto una vez que él lo hizo.

―Tengo contactos ―aseguró haciendo rugir el motor―. Por cierto, sujétate fuerte, princess.

Obedecí, aferrándome a su cintura, uniendo mis manos sobre su abdomen. En realidad aquello me parecía increíble. Era la primera vez que estábamos juntos fuera de mi habitación en ocho largos meses. Acomodé mi rostro contra su espalda y ese día, me sentí la persona más afortunada de este mundo.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, almorzamos juntos, fuimos por helados, incluso dimos un paseo en góndola. Se sentía tan bien poder compartir a su lado como dos personas normales que, estaba muy feliz. Y aunque tenía la tentación de arrancarle los anteojos, respeté su decisión de mantenerse en el anonimato, además, con todo lo que estaba haciendo ¿qué más podía pedir?

Una vez que se detuvo en la puerta del edificio tras la panadería, ya pasadas las nueve de la noche se bajó después de mí y tomó mi mano, besándola como solía hacerlo. Su sonrisa era tan dulce y picara como siempre.

―Marinette… ―llamó y volví al mundo real, estaba tan feliz por todo lo que había pasado―. Tal vez, sea un poco tarde para preguntarlo, pero, creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas…

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Por un momento pensé que este era el instante en el que todo lo que había vivido esa tarde se derrumbaba.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―Parpadeé un par de veces sorprendida.

―¿Por qué…?

―Nunca te lo pedí como corresponde y bueno, creo que ya era justo, ¿no?

―Está bien ―respondí abrazándome a él―. Chat… ―susurré en su oído―. Te amo.

―Si lo vuelves a decir… gritaré como niña, lo juro.

Aquel tipo de expresiones, eran tan suyas que solo lo besé. Es que, sabía que lo haría de verdad.

Se sentía tan bien poder hacer ese tipo de cosas, como dos personas normales. Besarlo en plena calle sin importar que alguien nos viera o no. Poder abrazarlo sin tener que estar escondidos en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Sentir el aire mover mi cabello y todas las emociones que se aglomeraban en mi pecho.

―¡Marinette! ―El grito de mi madre me hizo saltar y girarme en su dirección.

―Mamá… ―estaba avergonzada―. Yo… lo siento…

―No lo parece para ser sincera ―aseguró girando su rostro a ambos lados de la calle―. Sabes lo que opino de este tipo de cosas, además, sabes lo que opina tu padre.

―Sí, lo sé…

―Entonces, metete a la casa, ahora. No entiendo, tú nunca has sido de andar haciendo espectáculos en la calle ―comenzó a replicar una y otra vez sobre el que diría mi padre si me viera en esas circunstancias.

―Madame ―llamó Chat sonriendo y mi madre se giró para mirarlo―. Le pido disculpas, ha sido todo por mí, yo la obligué a besarme aquí y ahora ―se acercó, extendiendo su mano al frente―. Mi nombre es Noah, Noah Charbonneau _._ Lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

―Está bien… ―dijo ella tomando su mano―. Solo… que no se repita ―prácticamente ordenó soltándolo―. La próxima vez que quieras visitar a mi hija, que sea en casa, no por ahí haciendo escenas al público. ¿Entendido?

―Sí, Madame, no sé repetirá ―respondió sonriendo y mi madre sonrió―. Un placer conocerla.

―Igualmente ―apoyó su mano en mi hombro―. No te estés mucho tiempo afuera.

―Sí, mamá ―la vi cerrar la puerta y subir―. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Soy adorable ―se acercó y besó mis labios una vez más―. Volveré más tarde. Te amo.

―Estaré esperándote ―subió a la moto y se fue a toda velocidad.

Subí y esquivé el interrogatorio que mis padres llevaron a cabo mientras cenaba. Lo único que les dije fue que era alguien a quien quería mucho y que en cuanto fuera el momento se los presentaría formalmente. Intentaron insistir pero hui. Tener que ordenar mi cuarto era la excusa perfecta para desaparecer escaleras arriba.

―Princess ―llamó Chat cuando atravesó la entrada a mi habitación.

―¿Sí? ―Pregunté pasando un paño con limpiador por las gavetas polvorientas del closet, donde guardaba los papeles y cosas del pasado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Preguntó esculcando todo como si algo de eso le perteneciera.

―Limpieza. Cada cierto tiempo sacudo estas cosas viejas, sino, se llena mi cuarto de polvo y comienza mi alergia.

―No sabía que sufrieras de alergias.

―Yo tampoco, hasta que mamá dejó de limpiar mi habitación cuando tenía trece años ―comencé a reír y él me siguió, tomó un paño de la mesa y se sentó en el suelo a sacudir mis libros viejos.

―¿Por qué guardas todo esto? ―Preguntó con unos libros de primaria y sonreí.

―Son recuerdos. Mamá los ha atesorado por años y bueno, yo no me atrevo a desecharlos o regalarlos. Cada vez que los veo recuerdo mis primeros años en la escuela y eso es lindo.

―Sí… ha de serlo ―su mirada se desvió a otra caja y vi que comenzó a revolver los anuarios con afán―. Mari, te quería preguntar ―me volví a ver la imagen que señalaba―. ¿Qué estabas mirando?

―¿Cómo sabías de esa foto? ―Pregunté arrebatándole el anuario.

―Espíe tus cosas ―respondió casualmente y lo golpeé con ese mismo álbum fotográfico.

―Bueno… no quieres saberlo ―en realidad, tomando en cuenta como se había puesto con lo de Nathanael, no estaba segura de que eso fuera buena idea.

―Anda, cuéntame, es que, te vez tan concentrada y feliz con lo que sea que estuviese llamando tu atención.

―Está bien, te lo diré, pero ni se te ocurra enojarte.

―No lo haré, fue hace mucho.

―Yo solo… miraba a alguien ―comencé sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban por contarle eso a él―. Bueno, tú sabes ya que me gustaba Adrien Agreste cuando estaba en la escuela y pues… ese día solo acepté acompañar a Alya a encontrarse con Nino porque sabía que estaba acompañando a Adrien en una sesión de fotos.

―¿Lo estabas mirando a él? ―Preguntó y asentí avergonzada, bajando la mirada. Volviendo a enfocarme en la limpieza―. Eres muy extraña ―dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba.

Rodé los ojos y continué con mis cosas. El tema de la conversación fue drásticamente cambiado y para cuando terminé de guardar la última caja ya estaba prácticamente desnuda. Pues un juego de verdad o reto había sido la manera más agradable de hacer menos tedioso el trabajo.

Era divertido, no lo voy a negar pero, aun me intimidaba un poco la manera en que se quedaba mirándome cuando estaba en esas circunstancias, el cómo parecía devorarme con la mirada me estremecía y hacía avergonzar.

―Chat… ―susurré en su oído mientras besaba y lamía mi cuello.

―¿Mmm? ―Fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre mis bragas.

―Hoy no…

―¿No qué? ―Preguntó presionando con mayor fuerza.

―No puedo... ―insistí empujándolo un poco para que me mirara.

―¿Por qué? ―Su mirada era indescriptible, parecía estar decidiendo entre estar deprimido o sorprendido.

―Yo… me estaba sintiendo mal y fui al Doctor, así que comencé un nuevo tratamiento ayer y… durante dos semanas, comenzando por hoy, no puedo… nada de nada.

―¿Estás de broma? ―Preguntó y no pude evitar reír ante el puchero que hacía con sus labios―. Justo hoy que es el día en que al fin te pido ser mi novia no puedo dormir contigo. Eres mala, princess, y ese doctor lo es más.

Lo siento ―susurré sonriendo, abrazándome a él―. Pero vele el lado bueno, podemos hablar de otras cosas. Conocernos más… ya sabes.

―No, tú no lo entiendes ―se cruzó de brazos armando la mayor pataleta que solo pensé un niño a quien no le dan su dulce podía llevar a cabo―. No puedo solo estar aquí, contigo, así, tan linda, tan tentadora y solo hablar sin poder… ¡Quiero hacerte el amor, Marinette!

―No grites ―Le repliqué sonriendo―. Solo serán dos semanas, ¿Sí?

―Está bien ―respondió con las mejillas infladas, acostándose de frente a la pared―. Buenas noches.

―Eres un malcriado ―le reclamé abrazándome a él, pegando mi rostro en su espalda a la par de que él sujetaba mis manos sobre su pecho―. Te amo.

―Te aseguro, que yo te amo más, muñeca ―dijo dándose vuelta. Mirandome a los ojos y adoraba el verde de los suyos.

Pensé que desaparecería esos días, pero no. Llegaba, me molestaba hasta dormir y mantenía su parte al no intentar nada mientras yo pasaba el tratamiento. Lo cual era lindo de su parte, porque sé que no era fácil para él, sobre todo porque me encantaba insinuármele por simplemente fastidiarlo y causarle tentación. Era divertido verlo mascullar maldiciones contra la pared por no poder bajarme los pantalones cada que comenzaba a molestarlo.

Tampoco era que lo tenía completamente castigado, después de todo, no se quejaba en lo más mínimo si usaba mi boca o mis manos para hacer menos larga su codena. De hecho sospechaba que no se lo estaba pasando nada mal, pues ni siquiera insistía tanto en cuantos días faltaban para que acabara su castigo, no como la primera semana.

Pero siempre insistía un poco, buscaba llevar al menos sus dedos a esa zona de mi cuerpo y me hacía mojar en un instante pero, tenía que contenerme, ¿él se creía castigado? Yo estaba peor, después de todo, ni siquiera su dedo podía meter ahí mientras continuara el tratamiento. Pero bueno, ahí estaba el pobre gatito castigado, soñando con llegar al éxtasis, pero yo solo quería jugar con su agonizante placer en el proceso. Era mi manera de descargar la frustración que aquel medicamento y sus restricciones me provocaban.

Ya se había hecho costumbre que Chat me buscara en la universidad usando aquella peluca y los lentes, por alguna razón, me fascinaba el rugido de su motocicleta y todas las chicas comenzaban a preguntarme por la identidad de mi _rebelde_ novio. Era divertido porque, a él le encantaba llamar la atención y hacerse el interesante, era tan… Chat.

Ese día en que finalizaba el tratamiento, el día que acababa su tortura y al fin podría dejar descansar su conciencia llegó a buscarme como cada día, solo que esta vez no traía su habitual motocicleta.

De hecho, comenzaba a pensar al respecto porque, en las dos semanas que llevaba buscándome, había ido con su motocicleta la mayoría de los días, pero en otra ocasión fue conduciendo una camioneta Cherokee blanca de modelo muy nuevo y moderno, incluso recuerdo que me asusté cuando la puerta se abrió sola ante mí y él me llamó desde adentro. En dos ocasiones un convertible verde, creo que leí la palabra Mustang en el tablero y esta vez, un Bentley negro estaba estacionado donde él siempre me esperaba.

Lo interesante era que cada vez que no iba con la motocicleta llegaba de mal humor y le veía mirar con enojo su celular cada vez que sonaba. Estaba comenzando a generar dos hipótesis en mi mente; o Chat -cuando no era chat- pertenecía a una familia prominente o era un narcotraficante, y no sabía cuál de las dos me asustaba más.

Pero no negaré que la tentación era demasiada cuando íbamos en alguno de estos autos.

Con la camioneta pregunté por curiosidad quien era el dueño y dijo que él, lo mismo con el convertible y ahora ya ni me atrevía a preguntarle por el Bentley.

Lo cierto es que, había notado que dentro de la guantera, en los tres casos, estaban los papeles del vehículo, así que, podía tomarlos y leerlos y… sabría al menos su nombre, pero en el único intento que tuve, cuando se detuvo a comprar unos helados el día que fue por mí en el convertible por segunda vez… la guantera estaba con llave.

Su teléfono… odiaba que dejara su teléfono como si nada en el pequeño depósito junto a la palanca. Me moría por tomarlo y desbloquearlo, encontrar algo que me dijera quien era y acabar con esa incertidumbre de una vez por todas.

Ese día en particular, no fuimos a mi casa. Era sábado y tras almorzar en un lindo restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad, se dirigió a una de las autopistas y comenzó a conducir, cuando me percaté de la situación íbamos saliendo de París. Cuando pedí una explicación solo me pidió avisar que no volvería esa noche.

Aunque pregunté mil veces, se negó a decirme hacia dónde íbamos. Solo lo supe cuando el gran Palacio de Versalles estuvo frente a mí. Había ido alguna vez de niña pero, él parecí completamente familiarizado con el lugar. Incluso comenzó a señalar cosas y lugares cual guía turístico.

Era lindo, tener aquel paisaje ante nosotros mientras caminábamos por los jardines del palacio pero, se sentía raro a la vez para mí estar en un lugar como ese y las actitudes que Chat tomaba, no sé si eran con el fin de impresionarme o asustarme pero, cuando llegábamos a algún punto en que detenían a los turistas, él solo sacaba una identificación y se bajaba los lentes frente al guardia y las puertas se abrían ante nosotros.

Así fue la mayor parte del día y pensé que pasaríamos la noche en alguno de esos moteles que estaban a la entrada de la ciudadela, pero no. Un hotel de primera categoría con vista al Palacio de Versalles, una suite, en el último piso.

Me sentía incomoda más que nada pero, estaba bien. Supongo.

Lo único que realmente me molestó del viaje, fueron las incontables veces en que se alejaba a discutir por teléfono quien sabe con quién sobre cosas que yo no entendía. Era frustrante, durante el almuerzo pasó, durante el viaje dos o tres veces le llamaron y a la última arrojó el móvil a la parte de atrás. Cuando recorríamos el Palacio le escuché gritar a través de la línea que si lo volvían a molestar en el primer día libre que se tomaba para él en meses iba a desaparecer por una semana.

Creo que lo hizo alguna vez porque dejaron de llamar.

―Lo siento ―dijo colgando su chaqueta en el perchero.

―¿Por qué? ―Pregunté sentándome en el sofá. Más que una habitación, aquello parecía un departamento.

―Quería mostrarte un poco de mi mundo pero… el estúpido teléfono no paraba de sonar ―dijo arrojando el aparato al otro sofá―. Solo espero que no vuelvan a llamar o en serio me quedaré aquí por un mes entero.

―Parece que tienes una vida muy ocupada ―me atreví a decir mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

―Un poco, pero, siempre hago lo imposible por tener tiempo para mi princesa ―aseguró abrazándome y rayos. En serio deseaba quitarle las gafas, pero no lo haría. Respetaría su decisión.

Me encantaba cuando se volvía tan romántico. Besó mis labios, sujetándome suavemente del cuello, manteniéndome unida a él, bajándolas despacio por mi pecho. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que yo traía puesta, cada botón con una lentitud única, tanto que me mataba de agonía la espera.

Estaba más nerviosa de lo usual. Bueno, tal vez porque era la primera vez que estaría con él sin que usara el traje, sin que fuera realmente Chat Noir. Aquello me tenía temblando cual colegiala en su primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo, me llenaba de emoción la idea de que confiara en mí lo suficiente como para atreverse a hacer aquello a pesar del riesgo que significaba para su identidad.

No sé en qué momento, pero cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente, estaba de espaldas al sofá, con la camisa desabrochada y la falda enrollada en mis caderas. Él acomodó mis piernas, asegurándose de quedar en el medio de estás, se acercó nuevamente tras quitarse la franela y una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro. Me tensé cuando le vi sujetarse los lentes y cerré los ojos cuando vi que se los quitaba.

Los abrí despacio y él reía sentado, sujetando su estómago y casi lagrimeando.

―Ay, princess, en serio eres genial ―dijo aún sin dejar de reír―. Llevas todos estos días esperando un descuido y ahora que vez que me quito los anteojos, cierras los ojos.

―No sé de qué hablas ―bufé con los ojos fijos en el techo. El muy… tenía un antifaz bajo las gafas.

―Oye, no creas que no te vi forcejeando con la guantera del convertible ―se acercó besando mis labios de nuevo―. Y ni lo intentes, el antifaz está adherido a mi rostro con un pegamento especial, si tiras de él, podrías arrancarme la piel.

―Tú… ―le arranqué la peluca, arrojándola lejos―. Estás loco.

―Puede ser, pero me encanta que me prefieras rubio ―dijo y tiré de él, besándolo de nuevo. Metiendo mi lengua en su hablachenta boca.

―Suficiente platica, ¿no crees, gatito?

―Me encanta cuando tomas la iniciativa.

Se lanzó sobre mí prácticamente. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel con tal descaro y lujuria que cada uno de mis bellos se erizaba a la par de su roce. Podía sentir su miembro ya erecto chocando contra mí dentro de su pantalón. Doblaba mis piernas mientras él embestía contra mí aun con la ropa puesta.

Metió una de sus manos entre mi espalda y él sofá y solo sentí como si una presión se liberaba en pecho cuando soltó el brasier. Ni siquiera me quitó la camisa, solo, sacó las tiras y cuando me percaté de lo ocurrido ya no llevaba ropa interior, aun cuando continuaba con mi camisa y mi falda puestas.

Cada vez se volvía más experto en hacer estas cosas raras que me deleitaban y encantaban.

Bajó sus labios por mi cuello, mordiendo con suavidad el monte que mi clavícula formaba sobre mi pecho, siguió bajando, lo suficiente hasta que su rostro chocó con mis senos. Besaba cada centímetro de mi piel con dulzura mientras llevaba una de sus manos a juguetear con mi entrada.

Intenté meter las manos en su pantalón pero me detuvo, aprisionando mis muñecas contra el sofá.

―No, no, no ―susurró en mi oído antes de morderlo―. Me hiciste sufrir muchos días, cariño… no creas que te saldrás de esto tan fácil.

Apretó mis muñecas con una de sus manos atrapando mis labios con los suyos, llevando la otra nuevamente a mi entrepierna. Acariciándome el clítoris, moviendo sus dedos con agilidad mientras mis piernas comenzaban a temblar y por instinto buscaba cerrarlas, chocando con sus caderas. Lo rodeé con mis piernas, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Gimió sobre mis labios y me soltó, desabrochando rápidamente su pantalón. Sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo. Ya, lo conocía demasiado. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajarlo demasiado, solo lo suficiente para quedar expuesto. Se arrodillo frente a mí sobre el sofá y tomando mis caderas me haló hacía él, ayudándose a entrar en mí con una de sus manos.

Mantenía su espalda firme mientras me halaba y empujaba. Me movía frente a él como si de una muñeca sin peso alguno se tratara y sentía mi cuerpo moverse aún recostado al sofá. Intenté incorporarme varias veces, pero él me lo impedía. Solo se limitaba a llevar una de sus manos a mi pecho que se movían de ida y venida a la par de él.

Las palabras que decía, sobre cuánto le gustaba lo que veía y lo mucho que le encantaba hacer aquello solo consiguieron sonrojarme y tomé uno de los cojines para morderlo, sobre todo porque tanta presión de su pulgar jugando con mis labios me estaba torturando y sentía que en cualquier momento el placer llegaría al límite en mi cuerpo.

Aquel día, hicimos el amor tantas veces, de tantas maneras que ya no sabía si estábamos realmente haciendo eso o solo teniendo sexo y ya. Era extraño, porque, por momentos era tan dulce y cariñoso que parecía que era la primera vez que estábamos juntos y de pronto se transformaba en una fiera que golpeaba mi trasero como si fuera una niña que se había portado mal. Aunque bueno, no creo que pasearme por la habitación con solo la camisa desabrochada mientras él descansaba se pueda considerar como buen comportamiento.

No sé cuántas veces nos vinimos ese día pero, habían sido tantas que ya ni siquiera sentí que realmente le saliera nada al pobre. Nunca, en las tantas veces que habíamos estado ya juntos le había visto arrojarse a la cama como si fuera a morir. Ni siquiera me abrazó, solo se acostó boca abajo para _descansar_ y en menos de un minuto se durmió profundamente.

Me gustaba que estuviera así, podía ver su ancha espalda mientras se aferraba a la almohada. Y bajando estaba su trasero, nada mal, llámenme pervertida, pero tenía el novio con el trasero más lindo de París. Ok, creo que se me estaba pegando lo descarada de ese estúpido gato revoltoso, pero, igual, era MI gato revoltoso.

Besé su mejilla y tras cubrirlo con las mantas me dispuse a apagar las luces para dormir yo también.

Una luz brillando en la mesa de noche me hizo devolver mi mirada en esa dirección. Era el teléfono de Chat. Me atrevía a acercarme tras estar segura de que él estaba profundamente dormido. Acaricié la pantalla y dejó de titilar, apareciendo una petición de desbloqueo y una foto mía en el fondo de la pantalla.

Pensé que era una tontería pero escribí mi nombre y de inmediato se desbloqueó. Bajé la pestaña y habían muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de un mismo destinatario; un número desconocido. Ninguno de los mensajes decía nada concreto, solo que contestara y que quera importante.

No habían fotografías, bueno, habían muchas de mí pero, no había una sola fotografía que pudiera reconocer. No habían contactos en la agenda, no habían mensajes guardados fuera de esos que pedían contestara su teléfono, incluso el correo asociado al aparato tenía mi nombre, era como si…

―Lo siento, princess… ―le escuché decir y él atajó el aparato cuando lo dejé caer―. Soy más listo que tú ―susurró dejándolo nuevamente donde estaba tras apagar la pantalla―. Vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado.

Chat había ganado esa batalla, pero bueno, si así sería esa guerra, que las ganara todas. Besó mis labios tras abrazarse a mí como siempre hacíamos en casa y finalmente me dormí entre sus brazos.

Realmente, ese era mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

o

O

o

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión._

 _Nos leemos al siguiente =D_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	8. Regla No 8

_Hello people!_

 _¿Listos para el cataclismo?_

 _Casi lo olvido!_

 _Gracias a mi amiga; atadalove por ayudarme a aclarar ciertos detalles sobre el capítulo que me traían loca :v jajaja gracias linda!_

 _Bueno, hoy no habrá mucho, pero les aseguro que este capítulo es muy importante, porque, ya se nos define todo de aquí en adelante :O_

 _Pdata: Sé que más de uno tiene curiosidad, lo sospecho (por sus comentarios :v) y sí, la respuesta es sí, se han estado cuidando, solo que no lo sé, siempre obvio ese detalle xD_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes :*_

 ** _Facebook:_ _Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter:_ _FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagran_ _:_ _fanficmatica_**

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

 _Antepenúltimo capítulo D':_

* * *

 _o_

 _O_

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #8:_**

 ** _No le digas que "Sí" a un gato. ¡No importa lo que te pida!_**

Las horas pasaban despacio cuando estaba lejos de ella. Por primera vez en mi vida entendía por completo a que se referían las personas cuando hablaban de encontrar a alguien con quien te complementaras al punto de sentir que era una parte de ti fuera de tu cuerpo. Bueno, en eso se había convertido Marinette.

Era extraño, porque, nunca me fijé en ella realmente durante el tiempo que estudiamos juntos. En aquella época aún mantenía la inocente creencia de que Ladybug podría fijarse en mí pero, tantos desplantes comenzaron a aburrirme. No era como si ya no sintiera nada por ella, solo que, sentía más por mi princesa.

A decir verdad, me sentía muy feliz, había encontrado la manera de pasar más tiempo a su lado, aún a pesar de que ella no sabía quién era yo en realidad.

Mis días se abocaron a mantener esa relación que tanto me costaba, es que no era fácil. Mi padre se enteró de que la razón por la que me fugaba en las noches y durante ciertas horas específicas del día era para verme con una chica, y tras saber sobre que usaba una peluca y todo ese parapeto para poder verla descubrió la forma perfecta de sacar provecho a la situación.

Era un trato simple -para él-. Yo me aseguraba de cumplir con las tareas y obligaciones que tenía ahora que ya era un adulto en la empresa que con orgullo llevaba nuestro apellido, seguía dando la cara al mundo como modelo y mantenía perfectas mis notas universitarias, junto al sin fin de actividades extracurriculares que llevaba a cabo desde que tenía memoria y a cambio, él no se interpondría. Pero, si fallaba en alguna, él se aseguraría de que ella se enterara de quién era yo en realidad.

Mi padre, era una persona sumamente manipuladora.

Claro, no sabía sobre Chat Noir pero, si sabía que ella no sabía quién era yo. Complicado, lo sé, pero ustedes entienden.

La cosa es que, sí, había decidido decirle pero, prefería hacerlo cuando estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que eso no la haría correr ningún tipo de peligro, además, quería hacerlo yo. Estaba preparado psicológicamente para que me odiara cuando se enterase de que durante más de once meses le había mentido al no decirle que era Adrien pero, estaba seguro de que lo peor que podía hacer era permitir que se enterara por alguien más.

Pero, no negaré que era difícil, tuve que memorizar un montón de números de teléfono para poder dejar mi móvil libremente, tenía que bloquear otros durante ciertas horas y era todo un protocolo. Decir donde estaría y a qué horas para que no se acercara nadie que Marinette pudiera reconocer, como Nathalie.

Además, comenzaba a sentirme agotado. Esperaba a la media noche, me iba a casa de Marinette, volvía temprano en la mañana, trabajaba con mi padre, quién insistía más que nunca en que poco a poco tomara control en su lugar. No lo entendía en aquel momento pero, bueno, ya lo entendería después, por ahora, solo me dedicaba a aceptar lo que pedía para que me dejara tranquilo. A eso le debía sumar las sesiones de fotos, la hora del disfraz, buscar a Marinette en la universidad, llevarla a su casa cuando no podía invitarla a ningún sitio especial porque debía cumplir con algún otro compromiso, volver al trabajo, sentía que envejecía antes de tiempo. Además, ¿quieren saber algo sobre la facultad de economía y ciencias sociales? Números, números y más números, sumado a una incontable cantidad de estadísticas, artículos, leyes y demás normativas judiciales que desesperan a cualquiera.

A veces no sabía si saldría de ahí con un título de administrador, contador, abogado, economista, que era la carrera para la cual me había inscrito o simplemente como filosofo de tantos libros que había leído. Lo cierto es que me esperaban unos cuantos años más de eso si quería obtener al menos la mitad de los méritos académicos que mi padre tenía y él no esperaba menos que eso.

Sin embargo, cuando la veía sentarse a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto o detrás de mí en la motocicleta, me parecía que todo aquello valía la pena. Porque, al final de cuentas, ¿no era así como debían ser las cosas? ¿No se supone que debía esforzarme si quería darle a Marinette la vida que ella se merecía? No quería menos que eso. Sonara frívolo y hasta un poco hipócrita de mi parte pero, yo quería que si compartiríamos una vida, estuviese aislada de preocupaciones.

Después de todo, ese día tenía que hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

―Hola, Chat ―saludó tan sonriente como siempre y olvidé el peso que traía en mis hombros tras pasar tres horas en un debate sobre facultades legales en un caso impuesto por el profesor de Derecho Contable.

―¿Cómo estás, princess? ―Pregunté dejando el móvil a un lado cuando cerró la puerta y se acercó para besarme.

―¡Feliz! ―Exclamó entusiasmada―. Gané el concurso que te comenté, así que me encargaré de diseñar los trajes para la próxima obra del club de arte de la facultad.

―Felicidades ―dije besando su mano y ella sonrió afirmándose el cinturón―. Hora de irnos ―giré la llave y el auto encendió con la facilidad de siempre.

―Por cierto, le dije a mi mamá, y aceptó ―continuó hablando y luchaba por mantener mis ojos en la calle―. Así que solo falta que tú me digas que día puedes... ¡Chat! ―Gritó y frené en seco haciendo que ambos nos sacudiéramos dentro, quedando a escasos centímetros de otro auto.

―¡Estás loco! ―escuché gritar enfurecido al otro conductor tras destaparme los oídos con el ruido de la corneta.

―¿Estás bien? ―Pregunté enterrando mi rostro en el volante.

―Sí pero… ¿qué hay de ti? ―La preocupación era notoria en su tono de voz.

―Marinette, ¿sabes conducir? ―Dudó unos segundos pero la respuesta negativa se dibujó en su rostro―. ¿Quieres aprender?

―¿Qué? No ―salí y abrí su puerta, bajándola y prácticamente obligándola a tomar mi lugar.

―Es fácil, solo, giras la llave, lo pones en neutro, pisas un poco, solo un poco el acelerador y mantienes las manos en el volante y los ojos en la calle.

―No pienso hacer nada de eso.

―Entonces nos quedamos un rato acá.

―¿Estás bien? ―Asentí recostado al tablero y sentí su mano en mi mejilla―. Estás hirviendo.

No recuerdo mucho después de eso, excepto que Marinette es una mentirosa porque logró llegar a su casa como si nada y yo dormí la mayor parte del trayecto. Supongo que en alguna parte había aprendido o haría algún curso. Para cuando volví en sí estaba acostado en el sofá de su casa con un paño húmedo sobre la frente.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Pregunté.

Todas las respuestas salieron de sus labios. El cómo había manejado con los mil nervios de llevar un auto ajeno, que su padre le ayudó a llevarme hasta la sala y como llevaba alrededor de seis horas seguidas durmiendo.

Lo primero que hice fue tomar el móvil, ya me imaginaba las miles de amenazas de mi padre por no haber llegado al almuerzo que tendríamos esa tarde con el alcalde pero, no había nada, solo tres mensajes, uno recibido, uno enviado y otro recibido…

 ** _Papá:_** _«¿Dónde estás?»_

 ** _Yo:_** _«Hola, disculpe, su hijo se desmayó, pero está bien, ahora mismo está dormido, en cuanto despierte le pediré llamarlo.»_

 ** _Papá:_** _«Ok.»_

Suerte que había guardado de esa manera el número de mi padre.

Al final, pasé el resto de la noche en casa de los Dupain, no me quité los lentes con la excusa -impuesta por la misma Marinette- de que tenía conjuntivitis. Lo que habíamos intentado organizar como un almuerzo se había convertido en una cálida cena en casa.

―Por favor, descansa ―pidió asomada en la ventana del auto.

―Lo haré.

―¿Lo prometes? ―Insistió.

―Lo prometo. Iré a casa, me daré un buen baño y dormiré toda la noche como un niño bueno.

―En serio, hazlo, no sé qué has estado haciendo, pero realmente me asusté. Sé que siempre estás ocupado y además ya pareces mi chofer llevándome y trayéndome y en las noches también te quedas conmigo y casi no duermes.

―Sí, lo siento, igual no voy a dejar de buscarte o invadir tu cuarto, no cuentes con eso.

―Chat…

―Oye, está bien, ¿ok? Igual, ya te lo dije, una vez que acabe con cierto asunto esto se va a acabar, no tendrás que preocuparte por este tipo de cosas.

―Lo sé pero…

―Además, podremos vernos todos los días sin problemas.

―Sí, pero.

―Ya no tendré que usar la máscara o fingir que tengo conjuntivitis.

―Sí, pero, Chat.

―Y no tendrás que llamarme Chat, sino por mi nombre, el cual espero decirte pronto.

―Sí, tienes razón, yo solo…

―También, podré presentarme seriamente con tus padres, no como el incidente de hoy.

―Sí, pero…

―Y voy a dormir.

―Seguro.

―Cada noche, lo prometo.

―Eso espero.

―A tu lado…

―Eso lo veremos.

―Pero, tienes que decir que sí, así no vaya a pasar.

―Eso sería mentir.

―No, eso es solo la manera perfecta de mantenerme ilusionado.

―Entonces, digamos que sí.

―¿A todo?

―Sí, a todo.

―¿Saldrás conmigo cada día?

―Sí, Chat.

―¿Me besarás cada vez que yo quiera?

―Sí, Chat.

―¿Te casarás conmigo?

―Sí, Chat.

―Listo. Caíste.

―Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ―Gritó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, golpeándose con el techo del auto.

―Ten cuidado ―le pedí sujetando su rostro.

―¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas! ―Chilló tirando del cuello de mi camisa, con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

―No estoy bromeando. Tan solo no lo había planeado de esta manera, pero con todo lo que pasó hoy…

―Pero… ¿por qué ahora?

―¿Por qué? ―Pregunté y ella asintió esperando una respuesta―. Porque… era hoy o en tu cumpleaños y preferí hacerlo hoy, porque, hoy hace un año que me quedé en tu casa por primera vez. Y para mí, fue ahí donde todo comenzó.

―Ese día… ¿ya pasó un año desde ese día? ―Su rostro era tan dulce y hermoso―. Vaya…

―Marinette, ¿no quieres asegurarte de que duerma esta noche?

―Pues claro, tienes que descansar.

―Entonces sube ―pedí y me pidió esperar.

La vi correr adentro de su casa y bajar luego con su bolsa en manos, sentándose en su lugar de siempre con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas teñidas.

―Solo… quiero asegurarme de que duermas. Eso es todo

―Sí, yo sé que sí ―tomé su rostro, acercándola a mí lo suficiente para poder besarla―. Te amo, Marinette.

―Y yo a ti, gatito ―encendí el auto y tras presionar un botón en el control sonó un clic en la guantera.

―Por cierto, ábrela ―pedí y tras mirarme varias veces algo nerviosa abrió la pequeña compuerta―. Repito, no era la idea pero, era el único lugar del auto en que no puedes registrar.

―Yo nunca he registrado tu auto ―se cruzó de brazos dejando abierta la guantera.

―Si lo haces, buscando algún descuido de mi parte ―insistí señalando con la mirada el interior del compartimiento.

―Sí, claro ―bufó con sarcasmo encendiendo la luz dentro de la guantera―. ¿Qué se supone que…? ¿Chat…?

―¿Sí, princess?

―Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? ―Insistió tomando la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro entre sus manos―. Dime que es una broma.

―No puedo, princess… no soy un mentiroso.

―¡Esto es una locura! ―Exclamó con la sortija en sus manos mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

―No, ―detuve el auto y saqué una cadena de mi bolsillo―. Esto es una locura ―dije tras colgarla en su cuello.

―¿Una "A"? ―Preguntó mirando el dije―. ¿Por qué una "A"?

―Mmm… Fue un regalo que recibí hace mucho. Solo, llévalo contigo, ¿sí? Y deja de hacer tantas preguntas ―dije tomando la sortija y llevándola a su dedo.

Aquella noche en efecto se aseguró de que yo durmiera. Bueno, la verdad no ha de haber sido difícil, al ver la cama ya sentía que me dormía. Solía escaparme a hoteles con Marinette desde lo ocurrido en Versalles porque, era diferente, no había que cuidarnos de no hacer ruido o de que alguien nos pudiera encontrar.

Pero, esa fue la primera vez que realmente no estaba desesperado por desordenar la cama, solo, quería quedarme ahí, perder la conciencia entre sus brazos y no saber nada más sobre el mundo o lo que había en él, al menos no hasta que se me pasara aquel cansancio que sentía me consumía desde el fondo de mi ser.

No me tomó mucho tiempo quedarme dormido. Recuerdo que cuando desperté ya pasaba del medio día. Marinette incluso perdió clases y casi la sacan del proyecto con el club de teatro que tanto se había esforzado en ganar pero, ella solo dijo que no me quiso despertar. Al final, se las arregló para continuar con eso, así que está bien.

Yo por mi parte, por primera vez en dos años tuve una inasistencia en la universidad y perdí un examen. Pensé que mi padre se volvería loco cuando llegué pero, solo me preguntó si ya estaba mejor y tras explicar al profesor que había estado mal, me dejaron presentar otra vez.

Solo, como me había pedido Marinette, debía tratar de llevar las cosas con un poco más de calma. Aunque no era fácil, sobre todo ahora que no solo era mi novia, sino que, orgulloso podía decir al ver el anillo en su dedo que ella era mí prometida.

Lamentablemente, a veces en la vida ocurren cosas que uno no espera ni desea, de esas cosas que te hacen pensar en los memes que al ver en internet te hicieron reír una vez pero, que llevándolos a la realidad no eran para nada divertidos, cómo aquel que hablaba sobre la vida y como te daba algo para quitártelo y encima bailar sobre tus cenizas, bueno, ese tipo de cosas, al final resulta que son más que un chiste para compartir.

o

O

o

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión._

 _Nos leemos al siguiente =D_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	9. Regla No 9

_Bueno... Ladys and Chatlemen..._

 _Llegó la Regla #9_

 _El lunes la llega el final de esta historia :'(_

 _Tengo sentimientos encontrados xD_

 _Peeeero... para que no se depriman... disfrutaremos de las reglas un poco más._

 _El próximo jueves publicaré el final alternativo del que les hablé en Facebook y finalmente el lunes siguiente sería el epilogo que se ajusta a ambos finales =D así como este capítulo 9 se ajusta a ambos finales también xD_

 _Es complicado, pero lo entenderán cuando esté publicado :v_

 _._

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes :*_

 ** _Facebook:_ _Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter:_ _FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagran_ _:_ _fanficmatica_**

 _Disfruten la lectura..._

 _Antepenúltimo capítulo D':_

* * *

 _o_

 _O_

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #9:_**

 ** _No te aferres a un gato. Ellos nunca permanecen en un mismo sitio._**

¿Han sentido alguna vez que algo es muy bueno para ser verdad? Bueno… desde mi punto de vista, Chat era muy bueno para ser de verdad, demasiado bueno, exageradamente bueno, increíblemente bueno, en pocas palabras, parecía sacado de uno de esos libros en que los chicos realmente valen la pena…

Lamentablemente, nuestra historia no era un libro y él no era el increíble protagonista de uno de esos.

La vida es más dura, más cruda, menos bonita. En la vida real, debes de luchar mucho más si quieres conseguir algo, debes avanzar y abrirte paso frente a las miles de adversidades que se crucen frente a ti. Pero, está bien porque, si fuera fácil no valdría la pena, si fuera fácil de conseguir no lucharías por conservarlo.

La cosa es que aunque quisiéramos, las cosas no serían fácil, algo que comenzó lleno de mentiras y máscaras no terminaría tan fácilmente con un final feliz.

Para aquel momento yo no sabía que Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir eran la misma persona, por eso, los acontecimientos que sucedieron tras el día en que Chat me engañó para que aceptara casarme con él, -porque sí, fue un engaño-, me tomaron completamente desprevenida.

―Escúchame… ―llamé por tercera vez y finalmente levantó la mirada en mi dirección―. Esta tal vez sea la mayor locura que hacemos desde que nos conocimos cuando quedamos colgando del cableado eléctrico hace años ―dije sonriendo. Me daba nostalgia pensar en aquello―. Pero, es esto lo que hemos intentado conseguir desde que todo esto inició, así que cuento contigo, Chat Noir.

―Lo sé, mi lady, no podrías hacerlo sin mí ―el tono engreído en su voz me hizo reír―. Por cierto…

―¿Sí? ―Se acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Sentí mi corazón latir a tal velocidad que pensé que se saldría de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento. Había algo extraño en ese abrazo, como una especie de mal presentimiento. Era lindo de su parte, después de todo, probablemente sería la última vez que hiciéramos equipo en combate. Él no sabía que luego de eso, probablemente hiciéramos equipo en casa por el resto de nuestras vidas pero, yo lo sabía, sin embargo, aquel abrazo cargado de despedida me hizo sentir nerviosa.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Pregunté separándome de él.

―Nada, solo… fue un placer luchar estos años a tu lado ―susurró besando mi frente―. Voy a extrañar mucho que me mandes como a tu perro guardián, o debería decir, _gato guardián_.

―Ay, Chat… en serio extrañaré tus chistes malos ―respondí siguiéndole la conversación―. Pero ahora mismo… ¡tenemos que detener a Papillon! ―Exclamé sujetando su mano, estrechándola con fuerza con la mía―. ¿Listo para la última misión?

―Siemprrrre estoy listo, mi lady.

En su mano apareció una bola de energía negra, mejor conocido como su poder, el _Cataclismo_ , el cual le permitió pulverizar la ventana del antiguo observatorio en un urbanismo humilde de la ciudad. Antes había sido un sitio muy popular y visitado, pero mientras la tecnología avanzó más cerca de la torre Eiffel, aquel se convirtió en un lugar olvidado por los parisinos.

―¡Se acabó, Papillon! ―Exclamó entrando con la ayuda de mi yoyo.

El lugar estaba repleto de mariposas blancas brillantes que revoloteaban por todos lados, haciendo difícil el ver con claridad. Solo recuerdo que mientras intentaba alejar a aquellos insectos de mi rostro fui empujada hacia atrás por alguien, desde el suelo miré y era Chat. Escuché varias veces su vara chocar con el bastón del Papillon mientras debatían por fuerza física quien era mejor de los dos.

Arrojé el yoyo al frente y más por suerte que puntería logré atrapar sus pies, haciéndolo caer, arrastrándolo hacia mí. Chat se lanzó contra él y frente a mis ojos seguían golpeándose en el suelo, me las arreglé para meterme entre los dos cuando siguieron su vaivén de puñetazos de pie uno frente al otro.

―No puede ser… ―susurré cuando logré tomar el prendedor de su cuello―. Monsieur Agreste…

No respondió nada. Mantuvo su rostro altivo como siempre y podía ver con claridad las heridas marcadas en su rostro. Seguramente bajo su traje elaborado habría más. Yo estaba totalmente impactada y solo apreté el miraculous en mis manos. Quería hacer tantas preguntas pero ninguna salía de mis labios.

―Viejo estúpido ―le escuché musitar a Chat antes de golpearle nuevamente una de las mejillas, haciéndole caer finalmente al suelo de rodillas ante nosotros―. Me largo ―bufó apretando la mano en la que llevaba su anillo, el cual comenzaba a titilar.

―Espera, Chat ―llamé tomando su brazo.

―Estarás bien, la policía viene en camino.

Saltó por la ventana destruida y yo me acerqué a Gabriel. Lo había conocido durante la escuela, había hablado un par de veces con él, en una ocasión me había halagado por mi trabajo. No terminaba de concebir la idea de que un hombre como él, que -aparentemente- lo tenía todo, pudiera ser la mente maestra tras todo el daño que Papillon había causado a las personas en los últimos años.

―¿Por qué…? ―Me atreví a preguntar inclinándome hasta quedar a su altura.

―¿Por qué…? ―Respondió con la mirada fija en la joya que llevaba en sus manos―. Yo solo… quería volverla a ver… ―susurró, la luz que entraba por la ventana, que al estar totalmente descubierta permitía que la luna llena iluminara el lugar como un gran farol natural sobre nosotros me permitió ver la imagen dentro del collar―. ¿No harías cualquier cosa por estar junto a la persona que amas…? ¿No es eso normal…?

Sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera lentamente al ver su rostro bajo la luz de la luna. La persona más fuerte y orgullosa que había conocido en mi vida estaba llorando. No había algún gesto en su rostro, ni siquiera un ceño fruncido, pero las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas con fuerza e insistencia eran reales, tanto que me dolía.

―¡Gabriel Agreste, en nombre de la ciudad de París, queda usted arrestado! ―dijo el Teniente Rogers mientras ataba sus manos con las esposas―. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra ante un juzgado. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no tiene uno la corte le asignará uno del estado…

Él no dijo nada, no discutió, no respondió. Yo me quedé de rodillas en el suelo, observando aquella joya que había quedado en ese lugar frente a mí.

La recordaba, por la vez que estuve en casa de Adrien años atrás. Era su madre, nunca supe su nombre pero, era una mujer muy hermosa y según Adrien, muy amable y cariñosa. Alguien suficientemente buena para haber sido capaz de enamorar a alguien como Gabriel.

Desconociendo la realidad tras lo que mis ojos veían, atribuí en todo momento el enojo de Chat al hecho de que alguien como Gabriel, que prácticamente lo tenía todo, se convirtiera en un criminal pero, en realidad, era la furia de saber que su propio padre había lastimado a tantos inocentes, su propio hijo y sobre todo a él mismo.

La noticia rápidamente invadió las televisoras, las redes sociales, y la prensa impresa. Los tabloides y programas de chismes de los que tanto se había esforzado en alejarse y alejar a Adrien eran ahora quienes más lo mencionaban. Todo el mundo quería saber los motivos del Papillon, pero solo Ladybug los conocía, ya que él jamás los diría.

Yo conservé la cadena conmigo. Por algún motivo, sentí una profunda necesidad de mantenerla a mi lado. Tal vez, porque sentía pena por aquel hombre que no encontraba la manera de ser feliz sin su ser más amado.

Tras ese día, pasaron quince días durante los cuales no supe nada, absolutamente nada sobre Chat Noir. Me arrepentía tanto de no haberle pedido un número telefónico cuando pude pero, ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que desaparecería?

El primer día fue el más duro, al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, solo quería verlo y decirle la verdad sobre mi otro yo, besarlo y olvidarme de aquella fea sensación cuando me abrazó, pero, aunque esperé durante cuatro horas bajo la lluvia, con nada más para cubrirme que un suéter, él no llegó a la universidad.

Los días siguientes tampoco lo hizo y cada noche me trasnoché esperándolo en el balcón. Incluso acabé resfriada por un par de días por causa del sereno. Aun así, él no llegó.

¿Saben cuál es la peor parte? Que el día quince, cuando finalmente apareció, olvidé todo lo que había llorado y desesperado los catorce días anteriores.

―Buenas noches, princess ―saludó sonriendo, solo que no eran los gestos de siempre, no era el Chat de siempre. Lucía más serio y tenso.

―¡Chat! ―Exclamé ignorando por completo aquello que ya había notado.

―Mari… ―llamó enterrando su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza. No quería soltarlo nunca más―. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

―Lo sé… no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy. Sé que acabas de llegar, pero, adelante, sabes que hace mucho tiempo estoy esperando para saber tu verdadera identidad ―yo, en el fondo presentía que no se trataba de eso pero, no lo quería aceptar.

―No, Marinette… no es sobre eso ―estaba sentado sobre la silla de mi balcón, con los ojos fijos en la luna, como si buscara en ellas las palabras que intentaba soltar.

―Dilo de una vez ―pedí, luchando por mantener una sonrisa n mis labios.

―No puedo decírtelo… no ahora ―aseguró sin mirarme a la cara―. Han pasado… cosas, estos últimos días y, ahora mismo, los planes que tenía, los he tenido que modificar todos.

―Ya veo… ―respondí manteniendo mi voz tan neutra como me era posible.

―La cosa es que… hasta que resuelva ciertos asuntos prefiero mantenerte fuera de mi vida porque, no quiero que te veas involucrada en algo tan patético. Tan solo, siento que si ahora mismo continuamos con esto, saldrás mal o lastimada y no quiero. No quiero hacerte daño de ninguna manera.

―Está bien… ―ya me estaba haciendo mucho daño con sus palabras.

―Lo cierto es que, lo siento mucho, Marinette pero, todas las promesas que te hice, no puedo cumplir ninguna en este momento, ni siquiera puedo, aunque quiero, pedirte que te vengas a vivir conmigo en este momento. De verdad, desearía que las cosas no ocurrieran de esta manera.

―Si… claro… ―solo, respondía por inercia.

―Lo haré, te lo diré, pero no ahora ―insistió cerrando los ojos―. Solo… necesito un tiempo para poner en orden mi vida.

―Entiendo.

Me acerqué a él. Tomé su rostro. Lo besé. Para mí, aquel beso era una despedida, era una rendición, era la muestra de mi derrota. Yo había perdido ante él.

―Tengo que irme ―susurró sobre mis labios, cortando aquel beso ahogado y desesperado―. Yo… cada una de las veces que te he dicho que te amo, lo he hecho en serio, Marinette.

―Sí… lo sé… ―respondí aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

―Voy a volver, en serio.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, sobre los tejados de los edificios cercanos.

Yo me colé por la escotilla hasta mi habitación y me senté sobre mi cama. Sentía una fuerte presión oprimir mi pecho y un nudo que cada vez se hacía más grueso en mi garganta. Me mantuve tan firme como pude. No quería llorar, no quería ser la chica débil que termina ahogando sus penas en el llanto pero mis piernas flaquearon cuando intenté caminar al baño para enjuagarme los ojos.

Yo había sonreído. Había mantenido una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro todo el tiempo, fingiendo entender su situación, aunque todo lo que me decía, desde mi punto de vista solo parecían escusas, escusas para acabar con una relación que nunca había debido comenzar. Porque, repentinamente su vida se había vuelto un caos. Casualmente para la misma fecha en que debía encararme y supuestamente ya lo nuestro se convertiría en algo real.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como todo en mi mundo se derrumbaba lentamente. Sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro a la vez que mi cuerpo temblaba y se contraría en pequeños espasmos. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando como una niña, abrazada a aquel estúpido peluche de gato, lamentándome por haber sido tan imbécil, por haber creído en que Chat Noir realmente podría haberse enamorado de mí, por haber creído en los supuestos sentimientos que me había profesado durante más de un año.

Tikki intentaba consolarme, pidiéndome que pensara en lo que me había dicho, pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Me había dicho que tenía cosas que resolver, pero yo no tenía la menor idea de cuales eran esas cosas, ni siquiera sabía si realmente había algo que resolver, ni siquiera sabía hasta qué punto aquello era verdad y donde se convertía en una gran cadena de mentiras ideadas por un gato mañoso que seguramente se había aburrido de aquel lugar.

Después de todo, era un gato, un tramposo, alguien que no pertenecía a un solo lugar. Un chico galante y coqueto que podría haber hecho a cualquier caer a sus pies por gestos como los que tenía conmigo, por primera vez pensé en la posibilidad de que mis anteriores sospechas fuesen ciertas y que él solo había sido un mentiroso, y yo la ilusa que había creído todos sus engaños.

Me dolía tanto que mi cabeza comenzaba a palpitar y un fuerte dolor se apoderó de mi estómago. El final que recuerdo de la última velada que compartí con mi adorado Chat Noir… es a Tikki golpeando mi espalda tanto como podía mientras yo devolvía mi cena y prácticamente cualquier cosa que hubiese comido ese día.

o

O

o

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y si les gusto, me encantaría conocer su opinión._

 _Nos leemos al siguiente =D_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	10. Regla No 10

_Holas…_

 _Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes han seguido esta historia desde el día de su publicación._

 _Quiero agradecer a mis amigas, quienes me han ayudado en mis atascos y quienes me han permitido conseguir lo que quería con sus opiniones, apoyo y concejos. Las amo 3 Iseki Higuatari, Atadalove, onighiri-chan, Wolfmika, Aiko, Karen, Patricia… sin ustedes esto no hubiese sido posible :')_

 _Además, aunque no lo dije antes, esta historia nació de una petición._

 _Gracias a mi querida A. K. Shim5 por pedirme «Un oneshot Marichat lemon», fue esa petición la que me llevó a partirme la cabeza pensando en algo increíble y finalmente ese oneshot se convirtió en 10 capítulos separados en 10 Reglas que bueno, estoy feliz por la recepción que ha tenido._

 _Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios y sus favoritos y fallows… son ustedes quienes me inspiran a continuar._

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes :*_

 ** _Facebook:_ _Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter:_ _FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagran_ _:_ _fanficmatica_**

 _Disfruten del capítulo final~~~_

o

O

o

* * *

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 ** _Regla #10:_**

 ** _No permitas que un gato regrese a tu vida. Si se fue, que no vuelva._**

Cambios, la vida está llena de ellos pero, los que habían ocurrido en la mía en tan solo dos meses, eran demasiado, incluso para mí. Hacía lo imposible por mantenerme en pie, pero era frustrante.

Tuve que tomar el lugar de mi padre en las diferentes empresas que manejaba, tuve que dar la cara ante inversionistas y socios que querían respuestas, que me obligaban a hacerles saber que su dinero estaba seguro a pesar del escándalo que caía sobre nosotros como la nieve sobre los árboles en inverno.

De no haber sido por el apoyo incondicional que Nathalie me brindó en todo momento, estoy seguro de que no hubiese podido luchar solo contra todo eso. Las clases que mi propio padre me había instruido sobre gerencia y administración, además de lo que en esos tres años había aprendido en la facultad de economía estaban siendo más que utilizados.

Aun así, era demasiado para mí solo.

Lo que más abrumaba mi existencia, fuera de continuar modelando, ser ahora quien estaba a cargo de todo y seguir en la universidad era lo que pasaría con mi padre. Aunque nunca hubiese sido demasiado atento conmigo y aunque hubiese hecho lo que había hecho, no dejaba de ser mi padre, mi sangre y el único familiar que tenía con vida. Porque no, me negaba a considerar _familia_ a un montón de interesados que habían aparecido en mi vida el mismo día en que mi padre había sido arrestado.

Tras estudios psicológicos y preguntas que le fueron realizadas en mi presencia y en mi ausencia, logré llegar a un acuerdo con el estado de derecho, debo admitir que mucho también le debo al padre de Chloe por no dejarme solo.

Era una solución simple pero, más llevadera y aceptable por ambas partes.

Yo no quería ver a mi padre en una cárcel, es que me daba miedo de que pudieran lastimarlo, solo imaginarme que un hombre que había dedicado su vida a hacer vestidos cayera en la misma jaula que un grupo de asesinos, timadores, ladrones e incluso violadores me aterraba. Sonara cruel pero, no soy idiota y no quiero ver a mi padre convertido en la puta de ningún psicópata.

Después de todo, aunque los mejores recuerdos que tenía de ese hombre morían en mis años de infancia, seguía siendo mi padre, seguía siendo el hombre que me había dado la vida y quien había estado a mi lado al dar mis primeros pasos o decir mis primeras palabras y muy a su estricta manera me había hecho un hombre de bien y decidido gracias a él.

Había pasado quince días en esa lucha y aprobaron que fuese internado en un psiquiátrico en la ciudad de Londres durante un año. Si demostraba estar capacitado mentalmente para cumplir una condena -y ya que las personas no habían sido agredidas físicamente-, tendría que cumplir diez años de casa por cárcel. De lo contrario, debía permanecer en el psiquiátrico durante el tiempo que los doctores determinaran.

Yo acepté todo sin negarme a ninguna de las diferentes fianzas y colaboraciones que debía aportar para ayudar a pagar por los daños que el Papillon había llegado a ocasionar, después de todo prefería mil veces que lo tacharan de loco y no de criminal.

La cantidad de trabajo que aparecía cada día en el escritorio que alguna vez había sido de mi padre era inimaginable. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido a cabalidad todas las cosas que él hacía, incluso entendía un poco por qué siempre estaba ausente y por qué necesitaba tener una asistente.

Nathalie se convirtió en mi mano derecha, al igual que alguna vez lo había sido de mi padre, no hacía nada sin su previa revisión y en algunas ocasiones incluso esperaba su aprobación y consentimiento, ella sabía más de aquello que yo, así que decidí confiar ciegamente en su apoyo y sus concejos. Sinceramente no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ella. Yo solo no hubiese podido hacer nada.

―Adrien, ha llamado Nino, viene en camino con Alya ―dijo dejando unos archivos sobre el escritorio.

―Llámalos, hoy no quiero recibir a nadie. Estuve un mes y medio en Londres, se me ha atrasado demasiado, no quiero dejar esto tirado, tengo que… ―su rostro era un regaño claro y conciso, de esos que me daba de chico cuando cuidaba de mí, en los que necesitaba decir una sola palabra―. Está bien… puedo dejar esto un rato.

―Ve al comedor, el almuerzo está servido desde hace unos quince minutos y no has bajado, come y recíbeles en la sala. Yo me encargo de organizar esto para que luego solo tengas que leerlos.

―Gracias, Nath ―besé su frente y corrí escaleras abajo.

Había olvidado cuando fue que pasé sobre los hombros de Nathalie, ella era para mí, como una segunda madre. Mi padre tenía razón, me había estirado demasiado en los últimos años. Comer algo con calma, en el comedor de la casa era uno de esos placeres que ya no recordaba. Aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde el asunto de Papillon, esos dos meses se me habían hecho eternos.

La verdad, lo que más me molestaba de aquella situación era que, durante ya mes y medio no había vuelto a ver a Marinette y aquel día, el último día que la había visto, solo había sido para despedirme de ella. Claro, lo que le dije sobre volver a buscarla había sido en serio pero, pensándolo detenidamente, ¿querría ella recibirme de nuevo en su vida?

No es que se hubiese mostrado enojada ni nada cuando le dije que debía esperar un poco más pero, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

―Ya han llegado ―dijo Nathalie asomándose al comedor.

―Gracias ―respondí levantándome, hacía ya un buen rato que había terminado pero, solo me había quedado estático sobre la silla, pensando.

―Hola, bro ―saludó Nino sonriendo cuando entré al recibidor.

―Nino, gracias por venir ―le respondí apretando con fuerza su mano, recibiendo el abrazo que me entregó seguidamente.

―Oye, eres mi hermano, y no contestabas mensajes o llamadas, debiste imaginar que llegaría hasta acá en algún momento.

―Sí, lo sé.

Realmente me alegraba verle nuevamente, me había desterrado a mí mismo del mundo tras aquel incidente y ni siquiera con él había vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera de las tonterías que hubiésemos hablado casualmente con anterioridad.

―¡Hola, Adrien! ―Exclamó Alya arrojándose a mi espalda, haciéndome doblar hacía atrás para besar mi mejilla.

―Alya, no hagas eso, duele ―me quejé recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de su parte.

―Vamos, no seas llorón, modelito ―ya me había adaptado a sus constantes burlas dirigidas hacia mí. Bueno, no por nada dicen que la novia de tu mejor amigo para ti es como un hombre también… Alya llevaba eso a un plano muy literal.

―Oye, no soy llorón, solo.

―¿Dónde quedó Marinette? ―Preguntó Nino y dejé de hablar.

―¿Marinette vino con ustedes? ―Intenté mantenerme calmado pero sentía mi corazón a punto de escaparse para ir a buscarla.

―Sí, se supone que la acompañaré al médico pero, le dije que primero teníamos que hacer una parada muy importante ―aseguró Alya sonriendo―. Pero, se quedó hablando con Nathalie de no sé qué cosa en el pasillo.

―Lo siento… ―se disculpó atravesando la puerta.

―Hablando de la reina de Roma…

―Lo siento, Alya, es que estábamos hablando de algo importante y… ―finalmente se dignó a mirarme y sonrió, de esa manera que solo ella sabía sonreír―. Hola, Adrien… yo… lamento mucho lo de tu papá.

―Sí, bueno… no sé podía evitar.

―Aun así…

―¡¿Es en serio?! ―El grito de Alya cortó la conversación―. Mari, lo siento, no podré acompañarte, amiga ―dijo enojada tras colgar el móvil―. Mi hermano se metió en problemas y tengo que ir en lugar de mamá porque ella no puede dejar la cocina hoy.

―Está bien, Alya, iré sola ―respondió calmada―. Me avisas cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

―Seguro ―besó mis mejillas y tomó del brazo a Nino, arrastrándolo por el pasillo―. ¡Volveré mañana, maniquí!

―¡No me llames así! ―Le devolví el grito sonriendo mientras veía a Nino ser arrastrado fuera de la casa.

―Bueno… será mejor que me vaya ―dijo Marinette, apretando el pequeño bolso y las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos―. Tendré que tomar el micro y no quiero llegar tarde.

―Puedo llevarte, ¿en cuánto tiempo tienes que estar allá? ―ofrecí extendiendo mi mano hacia ella―. Si quieres, claro.

―En una hora, pero no… es decir, no quiero ocuparte… gracias.

―Está bien, ocúpame, yo encantado ―tomé su bolso y sus papeles, arrebatándoselos prácticamente―. Vamos, dijiste que no querías llegar tarde.

―Pero…

―¡Nath! ―Llamé y la mujer apareció frente a mí―. Voy a llevar a Marinette, sigo luego con aquello, ¿está bien?

―Sí, no hay problema ―se acercó a Marinette y tomó su mano, estrechándola con amabilidad―. Espero pronto tu respuesta.

―Sí, se la haré llegar en unos días. Tengo que pensarlo antes ―preferí ignorar aquello momentáneamente, ya me encargaría de preguntarle luego en detalle a Nathalie sobre aquella conversación.

―Sube ―pedí abriendo la puerta―. ¿Pasa algo? ―Pregunté al verle observar el estacionamiento, fijando su mirada en los demás vehículos.

―Nada… ―respondió subiendo y cerré la puerta―. Adrien, de verdad, no es necesario que me lleves.

―Insisto, quiero hacerlo ―le entregué sus cosas, cerré la puerta y me abroché el cinturón―. Por cierto, no te he preguntado, ¿a dónde vas?

―Bueno… al edificio Dimitri ―respondió detallando con sus ojos el interior del auto. Supongo que aunque fuera un poco torpe para ese tipo de cosas, se le hacía familiar el interior del Bentley.

―¿No es el que convirtieron en un centro de consultorios médicos? ―Asintió sonriendo y yo deseando besar esa sonrisa.

―Sí, ese mismo ―frené en seco ante el semáforo en rojo y nos sacudimos, suerte que ambos traíamos el cinturón puesto―. Marinette… ¿estás enferma?

Me asusté, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sentí tanto miedo pero, a mi mente vinieron los principales consultorios de ese edificio, Oncología, Endocrinología, Intensivistas, realmente era aterrador pensar en que en simplemente dos meses que me había visto obligado a dejarla sola algo malo le hubiese ocurrido.

―No… ―respondió riendo―. Gracias a Dios, no. Solo es una consulta, el primo de Alya me va a atender. Ella me lo recomendó y confío ciegamente en ella. Sé que él es el mejor doctor que podré encontrar en París para llevar el control.

―¿Control, qué control? ―Insistí. Cada vez me sentía más confundido.

―Bueno, verás ―comenzó a jugar con sus manos y yo solo la veía de reojo―. Aparte de mis padres, solo Nino y Alya lo saben pero, en algún momento se enterará todo el mundo así que, ¿qué más da?

―¿Se enterarán de qué? ―Suerte que otro semáforo me había detenido o probablemente hubiese chocado.

―Estoy embarazada ―dijo como si nada y les juro que sentí nauseas.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―movió su cara negando suavemente como respuesta.

―No… de hecho me enteré hace un par de días, así que ni siquiera sé con certeza cuanto tiempo tengo pero, calculo que poco más de dos meses ―yo mantenía mi mente en el camino tanto como podía, pero no podía evitar desviar mis ojos a verla, usando sus dedos para contar mentalmente algo que yo no entendía―. Cómo sea, por eso tengo que ver el médico cuanto antes.

―Ya veo… ―apreté el volante con fuerza y aclaré mi garganta―. Y… ¿se lo has dicho ya a…? ―Ni siquiera me permitió terminar la pregunta.

―No. Es mejor así ―su mirada era distante pero, seguía sonriendo―. No creo que él pueda hacer mucho ahora mismo, es decir, hasta donde sé, o mejor dicho, lo último que me dijo fue que… ahora mismo no hay espacio en su vida para mí.

―Ese hombre… es un imbécil.

―Sí… pero está bien ―detuve el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y ella soltó su cinturón―. Muchas gracias por traerme. Espero que se resuelvan los asuntos sobre tu padre. Alya me estuvo platicando al respecto y realmente lamento todo lo que pasó.

―¿Puedo acompañarte? ―Pregunté directamente.

―¿A dónde?

―A ver al doctor.

―Pero… ―lo dudó, más acabó asintiendo con suavidad mientras abría la puerta para bajar―. Está bien, igual no me gusta mucho estar sola en este tipo de lugares.

―Genial…

Tenía miedo, miedo de decirle que yo era el patán que la había dejado sola cuando ella más necesitaba de mi compañía, aunque yo tampoco lo sabía pero, escuchar de sus labios, el mensaje que mis palabras le habían enviado un mes y medio atrás me había lastimado profundamente. No era que yo _no tuviese espacio para ella en mi vida_ , al contrario, era cuando más necesitaba reconfortarme en sus brazos, era solo que, no quería que se viera envuelta en todo ese asunto en el que estaba siendo abrumado.

Pero, me sentía agradecido porque, aunque no era el orden correcto, podría acompañarla a la primera consulta médica que tendría, lo más probable era que le hicieran alguna ecografía y ¿pueden creerlo? Aunque fuese de esa manera, iba a poder ver a mi hijo.

Mi hijo. Un hijo que tendría con la mujer más encantadora, dulce y cariñosa de este mundo, con la que se convirtió en la mujer de mi vida, de mis sueños, de todo, no sabía si debía decirlo pero, estaba realmente emocionado de pensar en eso. Solo quería abrazarla y decirle que era yo y lo feliz que estaba pero… seguramente estaría enojada.

―Dupain, Marinette ―llamó la asistente del doctor y me levanté en el acto de la silla en la sala de espera.

―Vamos, Mari ―le pedí sonriendo y ella con el rostro deformado se levantó de su lugar.

―Realmente odio los doctores…

―Pero es por tu bien y por el bien del bebé ―apretó mi brazo mientras cruzábamos la puerta hacia el consultorio―. Buenas tardes.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó el doctor con amabilidad, realmente el parecido con Alya era increíble―. Tú debes de ser la amiga de Alya.

―S-sí… ―respondió aún nerviosa, sin soltar mi brazo.

―Un placer, mi nombre es Noah Charbonneau, soy sobrino de la madre de Alya.

―¿Noah Charbonneau? ―Preguntó Marinette con los ojos explayados y tuve que morder mi lengua para no soltar en carcajadas―. Un placer…

―El placer es mío, ahora, por favor, ve al baño, te dejas solo la ropa interior y te colocas una de las batas clínicas que están en el gabinete.

―E-está bien.

―Y tú, supongo que eres el padre ―dijo sonriendo una vez que Marinette se perdió en el pasillo que daba hacia el baño.

―Bueno… pero, por favor no haga comentarios delante de ella ―pedí sonriendo―. Es que, estamos algo así como peleados y eso y… se molesta cada que le recuerdan que yo soy el padre de su hijo, así que por favor…

―Está bien, entiendo, además, no es bueno que se altere demasiado ―suerte que el doctor me había creído―. ¿Lista, Marinette?

―S-sí… ―respondió asomándose por el pasillo unos minutos después.

―A ver, recuéstate aquí ―pidió señalando la camilla junto a la pantalla del ecógrafo.

Me mantuve en silencio en todo momento mientras el doctor le hacía mil y una preguntas sobre cosas que aunque ella no tenía la menor idea, ya yo sabía, como la regularidad de su menstruación, las fechas en que debía aparecer, los medicamentos preventivos que tomaba y todo eso. Me era divertido verla dudar algunas respuestas y yo sin poder responder por ella.

El momento más emocionante para mí fue cuando el doctor le levantó la bata para hacer la ecografía. Incluso me pidió salir del lugar, pero me negué y al final no le quedó más que con su rostro avergonzado aguantarse mi presencia. No pensaba irme, no cuando llegaba lo que yo más esperaba.

Realmente la ponía nerviosa la asistencia médica pues, en cuanto el doctor aplicó el gel en su vientre ella apretó mi mano con fuerza.

Esa pantalla en blanco y negro, se convirtió en mi aparato reproductor favorito en ese momento, porque, mientras el doctor movía el sensor, las imágenes se movían, hasta que finalmente el silencio se instaló en ambos.

―Aquí está su bebé ―dijo señalando un punto en la pantalla―. Por el tamaño y lo que me ha dicho, calculo con facilidad que está culminando la semana número doce, es decir, el tercer mes.

―¿Tres meses…? ―Preguntó sonriendo, solo entonces despegué mis ojos del aparato para verla a ella. Estaba llorando.

―Sí, pero todo parece estar en completo orden ―aseguró el doctor mostrando los pequeños movimientos, casi imperceptibles que el pequeño realizaba―. Veamos el corazón.

Eso me paralizó. No pude evitar ser yo quien apretaba su mano cuando por un altavoz el sonido del palpitar un poco acelerado del pequeño se comenzó a reproducir. Quería mantenerme calmo pero sentía que en cualquier momento yo también iba a comenzar a llorar.

Tal vez, no lo entiendan si no han pasado por ello, pero, escuchar una vida, que está creciendo dentro de ti o de la persona que amas, que además es tuya también, es uno de los placeres más grandes que puede brindarte la vida.

―¿Doctor, puede venir un momento por favor? ―Preguntó la secretaría asomándose y él se levantó.

―Ya vuelvo ―salió en silencio.

―Esto es increíble… ―susurré besando su mano―. Nunca… nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora.

―Bueno… ―ella seguía llorando―. No por nada dicen que es maravilloso presenciar algo así.

―Marinette… ―la veía cubrir su rostro con ambas manos sin parar de llorar―. Mari, mírame ―pedí sintiendo mis propias lágrimas abrirse paso sobre mis mejillas―. Mari, lo siento tanto… yo no debí alejarme así… ―me había levantado, con la única intención de abrazarla y para mi sorpresa ella me había devuelto el gesto. Podía sentirla apretarme con fuerza mientras su cuerpo seguía saltando por el llanto.

―No sé de qué hablas ―susurró sobre mi pecho y me alejé de ella, solo lo suficiente.

―Hablo de esto ―tomé la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y dentro de su camisa. De hecho había notado que aún la traía desde que estábamos en el auto―. Hablo de que la A que te di ese día, era la de Agreste que por años llevó mi madre con ella ―confesé tomando el dije que aun colgaba de su cuello.

―Eres un… eres un idiota, Chat ―se volvió a enterrar en mi pecho y siguió llorando, yo me dediqué a acaricias su cabello―. Tenía tanto miedo… pensé que no… pensé que no te volvería a ver.

―Lo siento, Mari, lo siento mucho… por favor, perdóname…

―Te odio, Chat… Adrien, o quién seas, te odio tanto… ―chilló entre el llanto sin soltarme, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de mi lado―. Pero… desgraciadamente te amo más que eso.

―Te amo, Marinette… ―susurré a su oído y ella finalmente se dignó a mirarme a la cara.

―No esperes que te diga eso después de desaparecerte así ―bramó con el ceño fruncido.

―Cuando tú quieras, princess ―sujeté su rostro, la besé, finalmente podía hacerlo, finalmente tenía sus labios unidos a los míos―. Estoy tan feliz. Jamás pensé que saber que tendría un hijo me llenaría tanto.

―Sí, bueno… ha sido todo un trauma para mí…

―Gracias.

Ese día, me olvidé del trabajo, me olvidé de Nathalie, me olvidé de todas y cada una de mis obligaciones. No quería ir a encerrarme en esa oficina el resto del día. De hecho, del obstetra fuimos directo a casa de Marinette. Quería dar la cara a sus padres, ya habíamos pensado la excusa por lo de la peluca y el invento de _Noah_ , quería que ellos supieran que el padre de su primer nieto no era ningún loco o un irresponsable.

De hecho, quería hacer algo que no había podido hacer antes, quería pedirles formalmente la mano de Marinette. Porque sí, el plan, para mí, seguía en pie.

Al final, ese día me quedé en su casa, dormimos juntos en aquella cama que había sido testigo de tantas cosas, solo que, esta vez sus padres sabían que yo estaba en casa. Pero claro, ya que les iba a importar que compartiéramos habitación.

Por cierto, esa noche finalmente me confesó que ella era Ladybug.

Marinette no solo se convirtió en la mujer de mi vida, sino en mi esposa, en la madre de mis hijos y por petición de Nathalie, en base a algo que mi padre le había pedido al enterarse de mi relación con ella, mucho antes de que la verdad sobre él se descubriera, en su sustituta como diseñadora de la marca que llevaba mi apellido.

Cómo sea, si algo aprendí a mis veintiuno fue que todas las reglas inventadas en este mundo pueden romperse, y ¿saben algo? Rómpanlas todas, porque tal vez, son esas reglas o restricciones las que les impiden ser feliz, las que les impiden conseguir aquello que sin saberlo anhelan.

Así que, si a mis veintiuno alguien me hubiese preguntado; _«¿Qué sabes sobre los gatos?»_. La respuesta se hubiese dibujado clara sobre mis labios.

Somos tramposos, manipuladores y peligrosos.

Pero sobre todo… siempre conseguimos lo que queremos. Siempre.

Y sinceramente, Marinette puedes darles su fiel y sincero veredicto de que no hay regla impuesta sobre nosotros que nos detenga y no hay regla impuesta sobre ustedes que no logremos hacer que rompan.

Por eso, mi reflexión final sería;

Que perderás el tiempo si intentas aplicar estás **_10 Reglas Sobre Los Gatos_** _._

o

O

o

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje a través de estas reglas._

 _Fue un honor escribir para ustedes._

 _Nos leemos en el final alternativo =D_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	11. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

En realidad es algo corto jajaja.

.

He escrito al menos tres veces el final alternativo porque no acaba de convencerme... soy necia, cuando no me cuadra, no me cuadra jajaja.

.

Pero, como les agradezco enormemente su apoyo, les vengo a hacer una propuesta...

.

Mientras decido si acabar o no el final alternativo...

.

¿Les gustaría leer unos capítulos especiales de 10 Reglas Sobre Los Gatos?

.

Serán una serie de capítulos de unas 1000 palabras donde podrán leer detalles que se filtraron en la historia jaja... cómo por ejemplo;

.

breve historia sobre el verdadero Noah Charbonneau jajajajaja (a mí misma se me olvida como se escribe el apellido xD).

.

boda de Adrien y Marinette.

.

Alya Point Of View del momento en que se entera de que Marinette sale con un tal Noah :v jajajaja

.

-.O cómo hizo Chat para poner tantos rastreadores sin ser descubierto jajajaja.

.

Espero sus prontas opiniones para ponerme a trabajar en estos especiales -y cualquier otro que quieran incluir- o sí prefieren que solo les entregue el final alternativo...

.

Queda a su hermosa elección.

.

Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*


	12. Epilogo

_Hello!_

 _Llegó el epilogo… jejeje…_

 _Desde el inicio les dije que el epilogo se ajustaba perfectamente a los dos finales, así que aunque saque el final alternativo, este sigue siendo el final más allá del final de la historia._

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes;_

 ** _Facebook:_ _Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter:_ _FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagran_ _:_ _fanficmatica_**

 _Espero les guste…_

* * *

o

O

o

 **MOMENTOS…**

o

O

o

Soy de las personas que piensan que una vida sin música, sin la suave melodía que se cuela por tus oídos cuando no esperas que lo haga y llega directo a tu corazón es una vida que no vale la pena vivir. Es que, cuando el silencio se vuelve tú único acompañante la soledad y la depresión son capaces de abarcar más espacio y lastimar lentamente tu alma.

Soy partidaria de la felicidad y enemiga del dolor y el sufrimiento.

Cuando estés feliz; escucha una canción.

Cuando estés triste; escucha una canción.

Cuando quieras reír; escucha una canción.

Cuando quieras llorar; escucha una canción.

Cuando quieras vivir; escucha una canción.

Antes de morir; escucha una canción.

Hay una canción en especial que siempre he sentido parte de mi vida y así como el cantautor se la dedicó a su madre, yo siempre se la dedico a la mía, y casualmente o simplemente por cosas del destino, tienen el mismo nombre; Liliana.

En especial, hay un pedazo de esa canción que, -aunque toda la canción es hermosa-, quiero recuerden siempre, sobre todo al leer este epilogo que les traigo a continuación…

 _«_ _La vida es un puñado de sueños._

 _Y besos en la oscuridad._

 _Velas que encienden un sentimiento._

 _Y amores que renacerán._ _»_

Momentos – Noel Schajris.

Disfruten la lectura… **FanFicMatica.**

* * *

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 **Epilogo.**

 **…**

La vida es un camino sin retorno de caídas en las que tenemos que volver a levantarnos. Nadie jamás vivió sin equivocarse, nadie fue feliz sin llorar y nadie logró la perfección en algo sin cometer errores, e incluso, cuando ya todos le felicitaron por sus méritos, él siguió sintiendo que le faltaba por aprender.

Alcanzar metas, cumplir sueños. Son ese tipo de anhelos los que nos empujan a ser mejores, los que nos llevan a avanzar, y sobre todo, saber que alguien más espera nuestro retorno es el único motivo por el que volvemos cada noche a casa al terminar de trabajar.

La luna giró alrededor de la tierra un par de veces y la tierra alrededor del sol. Dejando atrás lo que se vivió, sin borrarlo de la mente y del corazón.

Habían transcurrido exactamente cuarenta y cinco años.

―¡Louis, Hugo, aquí está! ―Gritó con euforia.

―¿Por qué el escándalo, Emma? ―Preguntó Hugo, el mayor, acercándose a su hermana, quien a sus treinta y ocho años seguía luciendo jovial, como lo había hecho su madre a su edad.

―Lo encontré ―dijo con el DVD en sus manos―. El vídeo que papá nos pidió buscar.

―¿De verdad? ―Intervino Louis, el del medio, ahora con cuarenta y dos años bien llevados, tomando entre sus manos lo que su hermana le entregaba.

―Papá tenía razón, estaba en el depósito de la panadería. ¿Quién guarda el vídeo de su boda en el depósito de una panadería? Solo a mamá se le ocurren este tipo de cosas.

―Bueno, ya, date prisa. Hay que llevarlo pronto ―dijo el mayor, a sus cuarenta y cinco recién cumplidos, abriendo la puerta para salir del lugar a la brevedad.

El tamborileo de los dedos de Emma contra el vidrio fue el único sonido que les acompañó durante el viaje en el auto.

Habían crecido y se habían hecho poco a poco sus propios destinos. Habían ido a la escuela, habían tenido sus primeros amores, habían asistido a una universidad, a excepción de Louis que había seguido los pasos de su madre y su abuelo, así mismo Hugo se había dedicado al negocio de la panadería con sus abuelos hasta que ellos fallecieron y la dejaron en sus manos. Se habían casado, habían tenido sus propios hijos, habían hecho sus vidas.

Cómo tenía que ser.

―Papá, llegamos ―dijo la menor entregándole el video al hombre cuya cabello había dejado el dorado brillante para teñirse con un blanco puro y según su hija; adorable.

―Estaba esperando por ustedes ―respondió el hombre cuyas ojeras comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más profundas sobre lo que alguna vez fueron sus inflados pómulos.

―Fue un poco difícil encontrarlo ―dijo el mayor con el aparato reproductor en sus manos.

―Sí, sí, luego contamos los detalles. Ahora hay que ponerlo ―encendió el televisor dentro de aquella blanca habitación y conectó los cables que el viejo aparato -para la época- requería para ser encendido.

― _¡Hola, hola! ―_ La voz de Alya fue lo primero que se escuchó salir del audio mientras observaba de cerca la cámara. Así que inmediatamente Louis lo pausó, entregándole el control a su hermana.

―Mamá… ―llamó Hugo sentándose en una de las sillas, a un lado de la cama en que su madre reposaba―. Mamá, despierta, hay algo que querías ver…

―¿Qué pasa…? ―Preguntó con su voz temblorosa y sus ojos fijos en alguna parte de la pared frente a ellos.

―Princess… ―Llamó Adrien sentándose del otro lado, al borde de la cama, envolviéndola delicadamente entre sus brazos, como hacía cada vez que podía―. Te dije que los chicos lo encontrarían…

―Lo voy a encender ―advirtió Emma dando play nuevamente, sentándose a un lado de su padre, sobre la silla, mientras Louis buscaba espacio junto a su hermano mayor.

― _Por la potestad investida en mí, los declaro, Marido y Mujer… puede besar… ¡Monsieur! ―_ Exclamó el padre al ver que antes de que terminara de hablar Adrien ya estaba besando a Marinette.

― _Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ―_ se disculpó, escondiéndose detrás de la que ahora podía finalmente llamar _su_ _esposa_ ―. _¿Sabe cuántas horas han pasado desde la última vez que pude besarla?_ ―Se excusó el rubio ante la reprobatoria mirada del sacerdote.

― _Veinte minutos ―_ bufó tosiendo Nino y Adrien le miraba con enojo―. _Lo siento, Bro, tenía que confesar._

El vídeo seguía corriendo y los tres se perdían en las imágenes de sus padres. El tiempo había pasado tan a prisa que prácticamente habían olvidado como lucían sus padres unos treinta años atrás.

Se casaron cuando Hugo tenía un mes de nacido, así que incluso el pequeño salía varias veces en el vídeo, ya que su padre no lo soltaba para nada, incluso el vals de los recién casados lo bailaron mientras Adrien tenía a su adorado hijo en brazos. ¿Orgullo? Tal vez, siempre parecía estar orgulloso de ser padre, sin importar que las revistas los hubiesen querido criticar por comerse el postre antes de la fiesta. Ellos no sabían la verdad.

El desfile de invitados iba desde sus compañeros de clases, incluyendo a los mismísimos Chloe Bourgeois y Nathanael Kurtzberg que para la fecha ya habían hecho oficial su relación.

El final del vídeo llegó y lo primero que hizo Emma fue voltear a ver a su padre. Quien sonriendo, con los ojos fijos en su amada esposa no paraba de llorar.

―Gracias por todo… ―susurró besando su frente y fue entonces que los dos mayores se percataron de la situación―. Me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo, desde el día en que llegué a la escuela por primera vez.

Porque, todo lo que comienza, en algún momento tiene un fin. Eso siempre lo supo él y ver el llanto salir de los ojos de sus hijos mientras él mismo no podía contenerse tan solo le confirmaba lo duro de esta realidad. Porque tristemente, todo lo que nace muere.

Tras cuarenta y cinco años de un sólido matrimonio, lleno de locuras, diversión, llanto, trasnochos, pero sobre todo felicidad y aceptación mutua, además de claro, el incondicional amor que sentían el uno por el otro no podía sino agradecerle que le hubiese perdonado sus torpezas y le hubiese regalado sus sonrisas. Además de hacerle padre de tres hermosos hijos que le acompañarían hasta que fuera su turno de seguirla.

―Gracias por abrir la escotilla de tu habitación… y recibir a un gato callejero... ―susurró contra el cristal del ataúd antes de dejar la rosa y cerrar con sus propias manos la tapa de madera―. Gracias por amarme, _mi Lady…_

o

O

o

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

 _Lo siento… no pude evitarlo…_

 _Creo que lo más hermoso de los inicios son los finales._

 _Además, no lo sé… desde que pensé el epilogo quería hacer algo así…_

 _Darles este pedacito de dolor porque… la vida no siempre está llena de sonrisas pero, al final, ella tuvo una buena vida._

 _Se casó con los dos hombres que siempre amó._

 _Tuvo los tres hijos que siempre deseó tener…_

 _No podría haber sido mejor. ¿No creen? :')_

 _Muchas gracias por leer…_

 _¡Qué comiencen los capítulos especiales!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	13. Especial 1

Holaaaas.  
Ya me mudé. Pero aún no tengo internet :'(  
Muchas gracias porque pasamos los 200 reviews :o y llegamos también a los 470+ seguidores en Facebook! Yupiiiii. De hecho creo que ya van 478 lo cual me trae saltando en una pata(¿? :v  
Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo especial a los ganadores del 3er reto *-Miraculous-Ladynight-* del grupo; *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*  
Aprovecho para invitarles a participar en el cuarto reto que será anunciado el próximo 15 de Noviembre =D  
Mis redes:  
Facebook:Fanficmatica  
Twitter: FanFicMatica  
Instagram: fanficmatica  
Disfruten la lectura~~  
o  
O  
o  
 **10** **REGLAS** **SOBRE** **LOS** **GATOS**  
 **Especial** **#1:**  
 **Noah** **Charbonneau.**

―

¿Noah Charbonneau? —Pregunté por instinto cuando Marinette soltó repentinamente aquel nombre.  
Acababa de descubrir que mi mejor amiga se veía a escondidas con alguien y no estaba segura de si el hecho de que aparentemente era mi primo debía alegrarme o enloquecerme. Después de todo, si bien no se le notaba, era un hombre ya mayor. De unos treinta y cinco años bien vividos.  
No era la primera vez que escuchaba de una chica joven interesándose en alguien mucho mayor, simplemente no creía que mi mejor amiga perteneciera a ese grupo de mujeres que perdieron completo interés por salir con alguien en una edad cercana a la suya.  
—Y este tal Noah... ¿cómo es? —Pregunté decidida a saber la verdad.  
—Pues... es súper lindo, amable, cariñoso, un poco pervertido pero tengo que confesar que eso también me agrada de él —dijo soltando pequeñas risillas típicas de ella cuando estaba nerviosa.  
—Puedo ver que te trae loca —solté luchando por mantenerme calmada.  
Cuando lo describió físicamente fue el momento en que todo coincidía. Mi amiga estaba teniendo una aventura romántica con mi primo. ¡Eso no estaba bien! Yo se lo presente por cortesía cuando estábamos aun en la escuela solo porque los tres coincidimos en tiempo y lugar pero, no esperaba que un día ella me diera semejante noticia.  
Sin embargo poco tiempo pasó y descubrí la verdad. Fue el día en que mi mamá me pidió ir y llevarle un almuerzo de su parte como agradecimiento por algún favor que le debía. Yo lo conocía muy poco. De hecho eran breves las ocasiones en que llegamos a coincidir y era de esos primos que vez solo en navidad o cuando muere alguien. Además la diferencia de edad nos ubicaba en dos generaciones diferentes, e incluso nuestros apellidos eran diferentes.  
—Buenas tardes —saludé sonriendo en frente de su secretaria.  
—Bienvenida, el doctor Noah le espera —dijo con amabilidad la mujer abriendo la puerta del consultorio.  
—Muchas gracias —asintió suavemente y yo entré de prisa.  
—Hola, Alya, cuanto tiempo —dijo sin despegar los ojos del computador.  
―¿Cómo has estado, Noah? ―Saludé tomando asiento donde me indicaba.  
―Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ―sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pantalla del computador―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algo nuevo que contarle a tu querida prima?  
―Mmm... no, creo que no ―se quedó observando pensativo el techo y luego tronó sus dedos sonriendo―. Casi lo olvido, le prometí a tu madre que le enviaría la invitación contigo.  
―¿Invitación? ¿Qué invitación?  
―A mi boda, Alya. Me caso en dos meses.  
―¡¿Te vas a casar?! ―Ahora sí estaba alterada, Marinette no me había dicho nada de una boda.  
―Sí, Mari y yo queremos dar finalmente ese paso. No le dijimos a demasiadas personas cuando nos comprometimos porque queríamos que fuese tan íntimo como pudiéramos.  
―¡No puede ser! ―Quería salir corriendo y golpear a mi mejor amiga.  
―Bueno, Alya, en realidad es algo normal, ya tengo cierta edad y Mari tampoco es precisamente una jovencita así que, no queremos dejar que el tiempo siga pasando.  
―Pe-pero... ―respiré profundo y me crucé de brazos, recostándome por completo a la silla―. Yo creo que si está muy joven aún...  
―¿Mari?  
―Sí... ¡Mari está joven!  
―No, Alya, Mariana luce como si tuviera veinte, eso no lo niego pero ya está en sus treinta y dos. Queremos tener hijos pronto así que no es bueno esperar demasiado tiempo.  
―Pero... ¡espera! ―me levanté, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio―. ¿Dijiste Mariana?  
―Sí, Mariana. La llevé a casa de los abuelos en navidad.  
―¿Esa Mari...?  
―¿De qué otra Mari podría estar hablando?  
―Bueno... —las dudas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, más no sabía que hacer.  
Es decir. Si Noah no estaba saliendo con Marinette, ¿quién? Si él se iba a casar con Mariana y no con Marinette entonces, ¿eran amantes? No, no, no. Me negaba a creer que mi amiga fuese ese tipo de chicas. Y no quería pensar que Noah fuese de jugar en dos ligas a la vez.  
Pasé el camino en el autobus pensando en ello. Sin embargo, las dudas se disiparon antes de lo esperado.  
El bus se detuvo en una de sus paradas habituales frente a la panadería de los Dupain Cheng y a no ser que mi primo hubiese rejuvenecido repentinamente y pudiese tele transportarse, no era él quien estaba de lo más relajado despidiendo a Marinette sentado en una extravagante motocicleta negra.  
O las casualidades de que dos personas llamadas exactamente igual y de características físicas similares estaban servidas a la orden del día. O por alguna razón que para el momento no entendía mi amiga me había mentido.  
—Cómo te decía, la fiesta será genial. Celebraremos por todo lo alto nuestro aniversario de novios y...  
—Espera, Nino —pedí deteniendo su parloteo—. Pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo tiene Adrien una moto? —Pregunté observando el vehículo en la entrada.  
—No estoy seguro. De un tiempo para acá compra muchos autos. Supongo que eso le relaja. Tal vez... ya sabes, todo ese estrés que tiene el pobre.  
—Mmm —era tan parecida a la que había visto aquel día que todo un teatro se armó en mi cabeza—. ¡Oh lala, no lo puedo creer!  
—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Nino exaltado.  
—¡Adrien, confieza!  
—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres que confiese? —Preguntó manteniendo su distancia de mí.  
—¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con Marinette? —Pregunté y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como les era posible.  
—¿Yo? ¿Saliendo? ¡¿Con Marinette?! —Se notaba alterado pero no disminuí la presión que mi mirada ejercía sobre él—. ¿De dónde sacas semejante barbaridad? Hace como un año que no veo a Marinette.  
—Mmm te estaré vigilando, Agreste.  
Hasta el momento tenía mis dudas pero lo descubrí todo mientras recorría las calles de Paris a altas horas de la noche en el auto de mi madre. Volvía de cenar con la familia de Nino y aunque insistieron en que me quedara a pasar la noche, realmente deseaba ir a casa.  
Fue entonces que los vi. Dos figuras caminando a oscuras cerca de la torre Eiffel. Mientras me acercaba reconocí una cola y unas orejas que había fotografiado millones de veces.  
—Chat Noir —susurré para mí misma pasando junto a él y su acompañante—. ¿Marinette...?  
No sabía como librarme de tal asombro. Pensar que mi mejor amiga estuviese en una relación clandestina con un superhéroe era como... no lo sé, pero se sentía extraño.  
Aquella noche llamé a Marinette y en efecto dijo que había salido con «Noah» así que mis sospechas se acababan y concretaban.  
Recordando sus palabras y que se trataba de Marinette Dupain Cheng era obvio que había dicho el primer nombre que su subconsciente recordó. Resultando ser este el nombre de mi primo.  
Por esto, cuando me confesó lo de su embarazo le envíe con él. Una pequeña broma para recordarle de donde había tomado prestado aquel nombre que usó para engañarme.  
o  
O  
o  
 ***-Fin-***  
Nos leemos en el siguiente especial :*


	14. ANUNCIO

p dir="ltr"Buenos días/tardes/noches/p  
p dir="ltr"¿Cómo están?/p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero primeramente pedir una disculpa por mi extendida ausencia, pero como aquellos que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook sabrán, me mudé a Perú... Sí, otra venezolana más que migra.../p  
p dir="ltr"La cosa es que en un principio me vine sin computadora ni nada, xq era espacio que necesitaba para otras cosas y temía un poco que me robaran también./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de muchos problemas, hace un año mi mamá me trajo mi laptop, pero la metió en la maleta y se accidentó un poco en el viaje... Pero bueno, gracias al ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida y a quién puedo considerar mi mejor amigo pase lo que pase, después de ya más de año y medio viviendo acá, tengo una laptop en mis manos, lo malo, era algo viejilla y pues resultó que su HDD estaba algo malito... Lo bueno, le he colocado el de la laptop que pasó mal viaje.../p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora, solo queda esperar que un vecino Vzlano la formateé y eso, porque pensaba hacerlo yo misma, pero acá no tengo las herramientas necesarias, podría fallar o algo y entonces no sabría que hacer... O mejor dicho, no tendría cómo solucionarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero que puedan entender y comprender la situación.../p  
p dir="ltr"Quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores y quiero agradecer a quién sea que aún esté esperando./p  
p dir="ltr"Levanten sus manos y envíen su ki (creo que así se escribe :v) a mi amigo para que logre reparar la laptop y poder sentarme a escribir./p  
p dir="ltr"Sino, intentaré hacerlo desde mi móvil, pero honestamente, no me emociona demasiado hacerlo.../p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno, espero contar con su comprensión./p  
p dir="ltr"Solo queda pedirles que me sigan en Instagram y Facebook como emstrongFanficmatica/strong/em para que estén al tanto de las fechas en que estaré publicando nuevamente, y obvio, para que sepan que ocurre con la laptop jajaja./p  
p dir="ltr"Un abrazo y mil besos desde Lima, Perú./p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata; vayan a mi Instagram para que vean el saludo que Tony Rojas (actor de voz que interpreta a Adrien) ha enviado con cariño a los "chicos de Fanficmatica jajaa!/p  
p dir="ltr"Postdata 2; ¿Quién irá al fanday en Lima el 4/11? Tal vez nos veamos allá :* ahí me cuentan!/p  
p dir="ltr"FanFicMatica fuera :*/p 


	15. Regla No 102

_¡Hola!_

 _¡Soy yo!_

 _¡Volví!_

 _Hace ya bastante tiempo que me vi obligada a alejarme, a dejar de escribir por los motivos que bueno, ya la mayoría conocen._

 _Pero cómo cuando uno se propone las cosas, las logra, acá estamos de vuelta._

 _Ahora, a continuar donde lo dejamos…_

 _Cómo siempre, les invito a seguirme en mis redes:_

 _ **Facebook: Fanficmatica**_

 _ **Twitter: FanFicMatica**_

 _ **Instagram: Fanficmatica**_

 _Quiero decirles que pronto hare cambios en mis redes, así que si me siguen, podrán estar al tanto de mi trabajo, no solo cómo escritora, sino de otras cosas que les contaré luego :*_

 _Estoy planeando varías cosas y espero, o, mejor dicho, sé que contaré con el apoyo de ustedes._

 _Bueno, acá les dejo el prometido final alternativo de 10 Reglas sobre los gatos._

 _o_

 _O_

 _o_

 _Hay algo que deseo que sepan antes de leerlo._

 _Este final alternativo no es exactamente el que pensé en un principio, pero luego de releer la historia para poder recordar en dónde quedaba, cambié algunas cosas, no demasiadas, pero sí algunas cosas relevantes de cómo sería en un principio el capítulo y la verdad, creo que es lo mejor que he podido hacer. Me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado y es mucho más largo de lo que sería en un inicio, de hecho, es prácticamente el doble de la mayoría de los capítulos y eso me encanta._

 _Ustedes saben que realmente amo traerles capítulos súper largos y bueno, siento que hacer éste capítulo es la mejor forma que tengo para regresar y bueno, les pediré algo de paciencia, porque honestamente, me he dado cuenta de que he perdido mucho el ritmo, antes, un capítulo así de largo, solo debía tomarme un par de horas, máximo una noche, pero esta vez, wow, aunque ya tenía una parte escrita en wattpad, me costó demasiado completarlo._

 _Para finalizar, antes de dejarlos leer, quiero pedirles paciencia, pues sé que me demoraré un poco más en actualizar mientras tomo ritmo._

 _Gracias a todos por seguirme en esta aventura._

 _Los amo._

 _o_

 _O_

 _o_

 ** _10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS_**

 ** _Regla #10.2_**

 ** _No permitas que un gato regrese a tu vida. Si se fue, que no vuelva._**

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente. Demasiado lento. En algún momento se volvió abrumador el fingir que todo estaba bien, frente a la prensa, frente a las cámaras, frente al mundo. No era nada fácil, pero me mantuve en pie. Pero lo más difícil fue encarar a mi padre. Al tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, él solo guardaba silencio, no importó cuánto le pregunté, él solo callaba, solo prefería guardar silencio.

Desde el momento en que fue arrestado, fui cada día a verlo. Me había asegurado, con ayuda de Nathalie, de que fuera recluido solo. Alejado de los otros reos, pero el juicio estaba en camino, en unos días sería acusado formalmente frente a un juez y se dictaría una sentencia.

El día de la primera citación ocurrió tan solo 15 días después de su arresto.

―Papá, por favor, tienes que decir algo, debe haber un motivo por el que hayas hecho todo esto, alguno que nos permita ganar compasión del jurado.

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta. Solo se quedó en silencio, mirando el suelo, como en cada día que iba a verle.

―Sr. Agreste… ―Escuché la voz del abogado, llamándome desde afuera de la celda.

―Papá, volveré en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, necesito que me digas algo cuando regrese.

Salí de la celda para encarar al abogado, y este con una expresión amarga en su rostro me dio las malas noticias sobre cómo estaba la situación. El juez no tenía intención de llegar a un acuerdo. El jurado estaba compuesto en parte por personas que incluso habían sido víctimas del Papillon. Era un verdadero desastre.

Habían estado interrogando a todas las personas que estaban registradas como víctimas del Papillon y debo decir que agradezco profundamente a mis excompañeros, por haberse negado a hablar todos y cada uno de ellos, ni siquiera Chloe quiso testificar en contra de mi padre. Por otra parte, aunque el alcalde había intentado ofrecerme su apoyo, cómo amigo, la realidad era que cómo político no podía hacer nada. Estaba atado de brazos y piernas. Por más que quisiera ayudar, debía mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Repentinamente todo Francia parecía tener algún viejo rencor con mi padre, pues antiguos exempleados, ex practicantes, excompañeros y demás personas que habían quedado en el pasado años atrás, mostraban un peculiar interés por denunciar lo que en algún momento Gabriel Agreste les había hecho. Mi padre estaba siendo acusado de acosador, maltratador, de ser déspota, egoísta, grosero y mil cosas más. La palabra que más se repetía era sociópata. Hipótesis que se potenciaba ante su terquedad de guardar silencio.

Quería intentarlo una vez más, debía haber alguna manera en que pudiera hacerlo hablar. Pero antes de hacerlo, debía buscar a Marinette, ya habían pasado 15 días y necesitaba hacerle saber que por el momento, todo lo que le había dicho no podría ser cumplido. Me sentía tan patético, tan inútil, no era nadie.

―Voy a volver, en serio.

Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude, pero solo alcancé a sentarme en el borde de su tejado, mi vista estaba demasiado nublada y me sentía débil, pero no podía estar junto a ella.

No podía verla por más tiempo, quería explicarle todo, pero me sentía avergonzado. Mi padre le había hecho daño a demasiada gente y si me llegaba a preguntar la razón, ni siquiera sabría que decirle. No podía, no quería permitirle saber que yo era Adrien hasta que el asunto de mi padre estuviera resuelto.

―¡Marinette! ―Escuché el grito dentro de su casa y no pude evitar asomarme por su ventana.

―¡Ya voy! ―Respondió, le pude ver salir del baño, golpeándose el rostro como si se lo sacudiera―. ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

―Mira las noticias, hija, Están hablando de Gabriel Agreste―. Dijo Sabine y quise irme, pero por alguna razón, me quedé.

―Buenas noches, París. Quien les habla, Nadja Chamack. Nos encontramos reportando en vivo desde el Grand Hotel de París, donde finalmente el Alcalde André Bourgeois dará declaraciones sobre el caso Agreste.

―Buenas noches, queridos habitantes de París, de Francia ―comenzó a hablar el alcalde―. Es para mí, una pena el tener que manifestarme sobre esta situación. Para nadie es un secreto que Gabriel Agreste, no solo era una persona reconocida en el país por su trabajo, sino que además, fue un amigo cercano a mi familia ―en su voz se reconocía algo de aflicción―. El enterarme que ha sido el causante de hacer sufrir a tantas personas, es algo que no puedo y nadie puede pasar por alto, sin importar nada. Ya se están tomando medidas, el día de hoy se le ha realizado la primera citación a Gabriel Agreste, la cual sabemos que no será la primera. Se vienen muchas otras y solo les pido que guarden calma, es un criminal y pagará por sus crímenes. Solo les pido que sean conscientes con sus comentarios, ya que no solo se trata de él. Tiene una familia, tiene un hijo que se preocupa por él y que ahora mismo está lidiando con toda la presión que esto supone. Se tomarán medidas legales contra las personas que ejecuten actos de vandalismo contra la familia Agreste, pues deben dejar que la justicia siga su proceso. Por otra parte, hemos recibido innumerable cantidad de solicitudes sobre un tema puntual y que está muy relacionado a esta situación. Ladybug, Chat Noir, si me están escuchando, por favor, en nombre de la ciudad de París, en nombre de Francia, me veo en la obligación de pedirles que revelen sus identidades ante nosotros. El pueblo de París no se siente bien ante la posibilidad de que otra persona como Papillon aparezca. No queremos pensar mal de nuestros héroes, por eso, necesitamos saber que son uno de nosotros.

―¿Qué…? ―Escuché la voz de Marinette y me volteé a verla.

―Esto es una locura.

―¿Por qué lo dices, hija? ―Escuché que su madre preguntó.

―Es que… Ladybug y Chat Noir nos han protegido durante años, han sido incondicionales con París, ¿por qué tenemos que exigirles ahora que nos digan quiénes son?

―Las personas solo desean saberlo porque no desean más secretos. La noticia de que Papillon era Gabriel Agreste ha conmocionado a todo el país ―Marinette desvió su mirada hacia el suelo―. No se trata de desconfiar de ellos, en realidad, se trata de que queremos saber si un día no van a atacar a París como lo ha hecho Papillon.

―¡Eso es ridículo, ellos jamás harían algo así!

―Lo sabemos ―respondió su padre―. Es porque confiamos en ellos, el país tiene confianza plena en que nada malo nos harían y por eso queremos saber quiénes son.

―No lo sé, mamá… ¿qué pasa si no resultan ser lo que esperan? Tal vez, sin el traje no son tan súper, tal vez sean tan comunes como cualquier otro parisino, ¿qué pasaría entonces?

―Seguramente, todos estarían plenamente felices, de saber que son personas como nosotros, pero con un corazón tan grande como para defendernos durante tanto tiempo del Papillon.

―Creo que tienes razón, mamá ―respondió sonriendo―. Supongo que París merece saber quiénes son.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar. No tenía idea, no sabía si eso estaría bien, y la única persona que podría decirme qué hacer estaba desaparecida, pero, por otra parte, la madre de Marinette tenía razón. No se trataba de acusarnos, se trataba de demostrar que podían confiar en nosotros, porque nosotros confiábamos en ellos.

Aun así, tenía miedo, muchas cosas me preocupaban en ese momento. Por un lado, me preocupaba el destino de mi padre, pero por el otro, no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo. Es decir, estaba siendo acusado de una manera cruel, pero ¿cómo evitarlo después de todo lo que hizo? Y ahora, para empeorar todo, Francia quería saber quiénes éramos Ladybug y yo.

Honestamente no me sentía muy cómodo al pensar que Marinette me viera en las noticias, dejando mi mascara y desvelando ante todos que yo era Chat Noir. Me preguntaba incesantemente qué sería lo que ella pensaría. Es decir, no pude decirle a ella, en tanto tiempo, pero si pude decirle a todo parís. Aunque, por otra parte, tal vez lo entendería, el por qué lo hacía.

―¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? ―Pregunté y ella ni siquiera me miró a la cara.

―Solo hay que confiar, si es lo que París quiere, que lo tengan, solo quiero aclararte algo, Chat Noir…

―¿Qué cosa? ―Pregunté al ver como sus ojos parecían querer asesinarme.

―Esto no cambia nada.

―¿No cambia nada? ¿A qué te refieres? ―Pregunté, pero no respondió.

―Ciudadanos de París ―el alcalde llamó la atención de todos y tuve que devolver mi vista al frente.

Hacer esto, era una locura, pero era mi oportunidad de pedirle a París, en silencio, el favor de no ir demasiado lejos contra mi padre. Él se había ganado sus acusaciones, pero, yo su hijo, en parte era quien les había salvado, yo podría hacerme cargo de él, solo necesitaba que confiaran en mí, como confiaban en Chat Noir, aunque entiendo que era pedir demasiado.

―Hablo por Chat Noir y por mí al agradecerles por su confianza durante todos estos años, pero hay cosas que son inevitables. Entendemos su miedo y su preocupación, pues nadie esperaba que alguien como Gabriel Agreste fuera el Papillon ―fueron las palabras con que comenzó a hablar Ladybug al público―. No solo ustedes, yo misma no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Desde que era una niña, siempre mi sueño fue llegar a ser tan grande como Gabriel Agreste, realmente lo admiraba y como diseñador, lo sigo admirando. Sin embargo, los seres humanos somos solo eso, aunque muchas veces se nos idolatre y se nos suba a altares. Si me lo preguntan, creo que Gabriel, solo era un hombre triste, no una mala persona, porque desde que fue detenido no ha querido decir nada, y un verdadero criminal, estaría aprovechando de enaltecer su obra maestra ―Sus manos temblaban un poco, aunque sus palabras eran firmes―. Solo quiero que comprendan que nosotros también somos simples seres humanos, con virtudes, con defectos, no somos perfectos, ni mucho menos somos héroes, al menos no sin los trajes. Yo…

―Pase lo que pase, y mientras podamos hacer algo por París, estaremos ahí para ustedes. Tal vez no como héroes, pero sí como ciudadanos. Pero si París llegara a necesitar una vez más, que cubramos nuestros rostros con un antifaz y pongamos nuestra vida en riesgo, sin lugar a dudas lo haremos. Lo haremos por París y lo haremos por todos y cada uno de ustedes.

―Solo, les pedimos, por favor, que no hagan de esto un escándalo, queremos aplacar sus dudas e inseguridades, pero no queremos hacer un show de esto, no queremos diarios, ni nada acosándonos o a nuestras familias, no queremos ser acorralados con preguntas que jamás podríamos responder.

―Es lo único que les pedimos ―secundé y di un paso atrás, imitándola.

―Ladybug, Chat Noir ―ambos se volvieron hacia la persona que estaba detrás de ellos―. ¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto?

―Sr. Bourgeois ―mi compañera se acercó a él y tomó su mano―. Si es lo que París desea, lo haremos, ¿cierto, Chat Noir?

―Sí… ―secundé y volvimos a nuestro lugar.

―¡Alto! ―Escuchamos aquel grito provenir de la multitud y nos detuvimos―. ¡No lo hagan! ―Era Alya―. Confiamos ciegamente en ustedes una vez, y podemos hacerlo nuevamente. Podemos hacerlo siempre. No necesitamos saber su identidad, necesitamos saber que están aquí para nosotros, dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por París.

―Alya…

―Por favor, no lo hagan ―esta vez, fue Chloe quien habló―. No sé exactamente cómo decirlo, pero, siento que el revelar sus identidades, también eliminaría el misticismo sobre quiénes son. Nosotros no necesitamos saber quiénes se esconden detrás de las máscaras, solo necesitamos saber que están aquí para nosotros.

―Chloe… ―me acerqué a ella sonriendo―. Es lo más amable que te he escuchado decir en años.

―No me toques, esta ropa es muy cara ―espetó alejando mi mano de ella.

―Yo… ―volví mis ojos a Ladybug y ella miraba su yo-yo, cómo si buscara en él alguna respuesta a lo que ocurría.

―Creo que es mejor dejarlo así, entonces ―dije rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se apoderaba del lugar―. ¿Nos vamos, mi lady?

―Muchas gracias ―dijo acercándose a Chloe y Alya―. París no nos debe nada a nosotros, nosotros se lo debemos todo a ustedes.

Se alejó lentamente de ellas y caminó directamente hacía mí.

―No vuelvas a llamarme así ―pidió, sin mirarme a la cara―. Esto es un alivio para mí, porque lo último que deseo hacer es ver tu cara.

―¿Por qué me dices esto? ―Volvió la mirada a las personas que estaban en el lugar, recorrió el lugar con su mirada y acercándose tanto como pudo a mi oído, respondió.

―Porque yo soy Marinette.

No dije nada más. Aún no asimilaba lo que acaba de escuchar. Para cuando quise decir algo, ella se había ido. Y no supe que pensar. No supe que hacer. Solo me alejé lentamente de las personas que seguían frente a mí. Me fui.

Estuve un par de meses aislado del mundo, solo quería concentrarme en resolver el asunto de mi padre para poder volver a buscarla. No quería presentarme ante ella y decirle que yo era el hijo de la persona que tanto había lastimado a París.

Solo dos meses después de esa presentación, la mayoría de las denuncias habían sido retiradas. Supongo que se debía a las palabras de Ladybug. Y a esas fechas, solo mantenía en mí la duda de si era verdad lo que me había dicho aquel día.

Quise buscarla un millón de veces, pero no me atreví. Ni una sola vez. Fui tan cobarde.

Sin embargo, aquel día ocurrió algo. Aquel día al despertar, como cada día durante esos dos meses y medio regresé a ver a mi padre. Necesitaba intentar una vez más hacerle hablar.

―Papá… ―llamé y se volvió a verme. Estaba cada vez más delgado.

―Adrien ―fue lo único que dijo mientras me sentaba frente a él.

―Hay algo que debo decirte… ―mantenía su mirada perdida como siempre―. Yo… te amo, y quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no me lo permites.

―No te preocupes por mí ―fue lo único que dijo y se levantó, pidiendo a uno de los guardias que lo devolviera a su celda.

―Papá, espera.

―Señor Gabriel ―la voz de Natalie interrumpió su paso.

―¿Nathalie? ―Ella se acercó.

―Hay alguien que quiere verlo… me ha insistido mucho, señor.

―Yo no…

―H-hola, señor Agreste ―mis piernas temblaron al ver a Marinette cruzar la puerta.

―¿Marinette? ―Preguntó mi padre y ella sonrió―. ¿Qué hace aquí?

―Pues… ―me miró y sonrió―. Hola, Adrien, ¿cuánto tiempo?

―Hola… ―respondí y Nathalie le movió la silla para que tomara asiento.

―Quiero hablar con usted, señor Agreste, si me lo permite, claro.

―¿Qué puedes querer hablar tú conmigo?

―Bueno… ―Miró a Nathalie y ella le pidió que continuara―. Desde que era una niña, desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre quise ser una diseñadora de modas, una grande, tan grande como usted o tal vez más. Siempre fue mi mejor modelo a seguir y la persona a la que más admiraba después de mis padres ―respiró profundo y continuó―. Desde que está aquí, cada día le he preguntado a Nathalie por usted y por Adrien ―ambos miramos a Nathalie y ella asintió―. Y ha sido tal mi insistencia que me ha contado un poco sobre cómo están las cosas, además de que la prensa no para de hablar de ello. La cosa es que, si me dijera, si me permitiera saber la razón por la que hizo todo esto, yo le aseguro que podría ayudarlo.

―Querida, agradezco tu amabilidad, pero no creo que tú puedas hacer demasiado.

―Bueno, ―miró a Nathalie, quien asintiendo cerró la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones―. Yo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, en efecto no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle, eso es verdad, pero, si supiera ¿por qué? Si hubiera una buena razón detrás de todo esto, si me dijera algún motivo que incluso alguien tan insignificante cómo yo pudiera entender, entonces… ―llevó su cabello tras su oreja y señaló los aretes negros que llevaba―. Entonces la misma Ladybug podría abogar por usted y sin duda a ella si la escucharan.

―Esos pendientes… ―mi padre acercó su mano a ella, pero se detuvo antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca―. Tú…

―Confío en que guarde el secreto, por favor.

―¿No es demasiado arriesgado descubrir tu identidad ante tu peor enemigo?

―Usted no es mi enemigo, mi enemigo era Papillon, y el prodigio de la mariposa está en un lugar seguro, donde pertenece.

―¿Por qué quieres ayudarme después de todo?

―Ya le expliqué, usted es la persona que más admiro, además… ―se levantó y sostuvo a Tikki en su mano derecha―. Será mi última acción, antes de dejar a Ladybug fuera de mi vida para siempre.

―Marinette, ¿tú eres Ladybug? ―Pregunté finalmente, tratando de asimilar aquella conversación que estaba ocurriendo frente a mí.

―Por favor, confío en que guarden el secreto.

Mi padre de la nada comenzó a hablar, comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, cosas que incluso yo no sabía y ella escuchó todo atenta.

Al final recuerdo que Marinette se despidió de él efusivamente y Nathalie salió con ella. Yo quería seguirla, pero tenía mil preguntas para hacerle a mi padre. Tenía mil cosas por preguntar y quería muchas explicaciones y si no aprovechaba ese momento, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad.

Cuando la visita acabó, mi padre estaba llorando en su silla, y por primera vez entendí lo duro que había sido para él perder a mamá y me sentí mal, al saber que él había lidiado solo con todo eso, durante todo ese tiempo. Me despedí de él, no sin antes decirle una vez más que lo amaba.

Al salir de ahí, me transformé en Chat Noir y corrí, tan rápido como pude y estuve de pie frente a la pastelería en cuestión de minutos. Ya no me importaba ocultarme, dejé la transformación frente a sus padres, en el momento en que entré. Los padres de Marinette me observaban sorprendidos, los había visto un millón de veces, pero parecía que era la primera vez que estábamos frente a frente.

―Adrien… ―dijo el señor Tom mientras su esposa se cubría los labios con las manos sorprendida.

―Yo, necesito ver a Marinette ―pedí―, por favor.

―Ella no está ―dijo su madre―. Lo siento.

―Yo… ¿puedo esperarla? Es realmente importante. Realmente necesito hablar con ella.

―Claro ―dijo su padre y se acercó a mí con cierto desconcierto, guiándome a las escaleras―. Por favor, sube, puedes esperar en la sala.

Por primera vez, me sentía incómodo en esa casa.

Recuerdo que su madre sirvió café y galletas y las dejó sobre la mesa, pero no recuerdo haber tocado nada.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya era media noche y ella no aparecía. Asumí que, tal vez se estaba escondiendo de mí. En aquel momento, no se me ocurrió buscarla en ningún otro lugar, quería ir donde Alya, pero temía que, si yo iba a ese lugar, ella vendría a su casa y viceversa. Por eso prefería esperar ahí.

Al final, me fui a casa, ya no podía seguir ahí, no quería incomodar.

Sus padres se despidieron con amabilidad de mí y me retiré. Me sentía extraño, es decir, tal vez había hecho una estupidez, había sido descuidado. Pero no me importaba, necesitaba encararla, necesitaba saber que era verdad lo que me había dicho y lo que le había dicho a mi padre.

Todo estaba silencioso. Demasiado. Encendí el computador y comencé a leer el Ladyblog. Las palabras de Alya, anunciando que no volvería a hacer una publicación y dejaría el blog como un recordatorio de los grandes héroes de París me hacía sentir extraño. Era como si eso fuera el fin de todo. El fin de tantos años de aventuras.

―Oye, Adrien… ―escuché la voz de Plagg y me volví a verle―. No quiero ser entrometido en algo que no me interesa, pero, no deberías rendirte aún, ¿no crees?

―No sé qué hacer ―apagué el computador y me acosté.

No dormí nada aquella noche, tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza. Solo quería correr y buscarla, pero en aquel momento, no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo se suponía que la iba a encarar. Pasé la noche en vela.

Sentí el sol entrar por las ventanas de mi habitación y caminé al baño, me duché y lavé mis dientes. Bajé a la cocina y tomé algo de café en una taza, quería permanecer despierto, aunque fuera con la ayuda del café.

―Buenos días, Adrien ―escuché la voz de Nathalie.

―Buenos días.

―Tienes que ver esto, por favor ―pidió y me entregó una Tablet que llevaba en sus manos.

«―…y con esto, no lo excuso, ni lo absuelvo y no pido que ustedes lo hagan. Pero creo que una persona así no merece ser tratada de la manera en que está siendo tratada. Se le está acusando de cosas que ni siquiera se habían tenido en consideración hasta ahora, cuando simplemente debería de ser juzgado por la razón la cual fue arrestado. Por eso, yo, Ladybug, le pido a las autoridades de Paris por medio de este último comunicado que sean un ejemplo de excelencia y respeto por la dignidad en todo el mundo. En cuanto a los miraculous, serán devueltos al lugar del que nunca debieron salir. Así que no deben de preocuparse por ellos. Gracias».

―¿Qué es esto?

―Ladybug cumplió su palabra. Esto fue grabado ayer, luego de que Marinette se fuera. Hace unos minutos me llamó el abogado, se están reconsiderando todos los estatutos sobre el encarcelamiento de tu padre y probablemente cumplan tu petición de ser recluido en un sanatorio psiquiátrico por un tiempo.

―Eso es… yo, iré a darle las gracias a Marinette. ¿Sabes si estará en su casa?

―Espera, Adrien, debemos ir antes a hablar con el juez. Han llamado para pedir una audiencia contigo.

Tuve que cambiar mis planes.

Aquella reunión me pareció eterna y al final solo pospusieron la siguiente citación.

Intenté llamar a Marinette al salir, pero su teléfono estaba desconectado. Fui a su casa, pero no había nadie y la panadería estaba cerrada. Mi siguiente opción, fue ir con Alya. Llegué al edificio en que ella vivía y me trepé hasta el balcón. Estaban las luces apagadas, pero ya Nino me había aclarado que no estaba con él y que sus padres estaban de viaje con los gemelos.

―¿Chat Noir? ―Escuché la voz de Nora y saludé usando mi mano―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Yo… eh… estoy buscando a tu hermana, Alya.

―Mi hermana no está. Fue a algún lugar con Marinette.

―Sí… ¿puedo esperarla, por favor?

―Si quieres, solo no me estorbes, tengo que entrenar.

Fueron los 20 minutos más incómodos de mi vida, ver a Nora entrenar no es agradable a la vista, he de decir, al menos, no para mí. Y cuando me estaba rindiendo la manija de la puerta se escuchó.

―¡Alya! ―Exclamé. Nunca había estado más feliz de verla.

―¿Chat Noir? ―Cerró la puerta tras de sí y enarcando sus cejas con enojo tomó mi cola, obligándome a seguirla por el departamento―. ¡Estaré en mi habitación, Nora, no molestes!

Su hermana masculló algún insulto, su relación me hacía agradecer no tener hermanos, aunque en el fondo se llevaran bien. Alya soltó mi cola cuando estuvimos en su habitación, parecía enojada y yo no entendía el por qué, pero tuve que cubrirme cuando comenzó a lanzarme todo lo que estaba en su cama.

―¡Tú, infeliz! ―Dijo arrojando un despertador―. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mí amiga?

―¿Así que Marinette te contó? ―Pregunté escondiéndome tras las cortinas de su ventana.

―¡Claro que me contó todo! ―Se cruzó de brazos― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―No encuentro a Marinette, he estado intentando comunicarme con ella desde ayer, pero me ha sido imposible, por eso vine hasta ti, sé que puedes llevarme con ella.

―No lo haré.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no permitiré que sigas lastimando a Marinette. Ella es la persona más buena que conozco y no se merece esto. No me importa qué tengas que decir, jamás te diré dónde está Marinette, ¡jamás!

―Por favor, Alya ―dejé la transformación―. Te lo ruego, necesito hablar con Marinette. Sé que si le explico por qué me alejé, ella me entenderá.

―¡¿Adrien?! ―se golpeó a sí misma un par de veces―. Se fue a China, hace una hora subió al avión, justo vengo de dejarla en el avión ―dijo todo tan rápido que apenas podía respirar―. ¡Dios santo! ¿Tú eras…? ¿Todo este tiempo…?

―¿China…?

―Cuándo Marinette se entere… ¡Rayos, la dejé irse! Ella me pidió mi opinión y le dije que se fuera. ¡Tienes que hablar con ella!

―¿China…?

―A ver, en algún lado anoté los datos, me dejó todo, su hora de llegada, el número de su prima para llamarla, la dirección de su abuela… tiene que estar en alguna parte.

―Alya, espera… no puedo ir a China.

―Pero… ¡tienes que ir!

―No puedo, China está muy lejos, y mi padre… en solo una semana es su última citación. Ese día decidirán que va a pasar. Debo estar ahí. Ladybug pidió un tratamiento especial para mi padre y lo están considerando, no puedo solo irme ahora.

―Pero… de verdad, de verdad tienes que ir.

―China no está a la vuelta de la esquina, Alya.

―¿Amas a Marinette o no? ―Preguntó tirando de mi camisa―. Responde. ¿Estuviste jugando con mi amiga todo este tiempo, o de verdad la amas?

―Claro que la amo, pero…

―¿Pero qué?

―No puedo ir a China…

―¡¿Por qué no?! Eres millonario, puedes comprar un estúpido vuelo a China, si Marinette pagó el pasaje solo con las ganancias que obtuvo de los diseños que hizo para tu padre.

―Sí, mi padre tenía mucho dinero, dinero que ha sido congelado. No tengo nada, Alya. Lo único que poseo actualmente es la casa porque cuando mamá murió, mi padre la puso a mi nombre, de resto, no tengo nada. Las cuentas bancarias han sido congeladas por el estado, todas y cada una de las propiedades, cómo autos, otras casas, incluso el departamento en Nueva York, todo está en este momento en potestad del estado, incluso, lo que sigue ingresando de las marcas, también son fondos que están congelados, no tengo nada, Nathalie está haciendo todo lo posible para que todo pase a estar a mi nombre, pero es algo que aún no está definido, hasta que se dicte una sentencia a mi padre, estoy prácticamente en la calle, Alya.

―Oh… no tenía idea. Pero, debes buscar la manera, Adrien.

―Lo sé, solo que hasta que el juez decida qué pasará con mi padre, no puedo tocar nada. El abogado dice que deberán devolverme todo, ya que no hay forma de probar si mi padre utilizó alguno de sus bienes en actos ilícitos, de hecho hasta ahora se ha comprobado que todo está limpio, pero mientras él siga en espera de una sentencia. No tengo un centavo.

―Entonces… ¿qué harás?

―Supongo que esperar a que dicten la sentencia final ―dije sentándome en el borde de su cama―. Podría pedirle a Nathalie un préstamo o algo, pero, está en la misma situación que yo. Hasta que comprueben que no ayudó a mi padre, también está embargada, no está presa por falta de pruebas y porque mi padre declaró que ella no tenía idea de nada.

―¿Solo queda esperar, entonces?

―Eso temo… pero, la verdad, es que tuve que alejarme porque, no quería involucrarla en todo esto. Sé que, si le hubiese dicho, hubiese querido estar ahí y apoyarme y es demasiado estrés, además, en este momento, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle a Marinette? No soy nadie, soy el hijo de un criminal y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que todo lo que era hasta ahora, era gracias a mi padre. No soy nadie, Alya.

―No digas eso. Tienes razón en que Marinette hubiese querido estar contigo en todo esto, sobre todo porque es la mayor fan de tu padre en todo el mundo. Además, igual fue a ayudar no ―dijo guiñando un ojo y no pude evitar reír―. Vamos, hallaras la forma y debes hacerlo pronto, porque de verdad, de verdad tienes que ver a Marinette lo antes posible.

―Lo sé… tengo que buscarla y explicarle todo. Pero aunque tuviera la forma de ir, no puedo salir del país, tengo prohibido hacerlo hasta que acabe el juicio.

―En realidad, no es solo por eso.

―¿Por qué entonces?

―Hay algo muy importante que debes saber, sobre Marinette. Algo realmente, realmente importante.

―¿Qué cosa?

Esa semana se me hizo eterna, pero finalmente el día de la última citación llegó. Mi padre estuvo frente al juzgado por última vez y tras testificar, como Marinette se lo había pedido, tras contar su historia, se aceptó la petición de nuestro abogado. Sería enviado a un psiquiátrico, para poder analizar si estaba en potestad de cumplir una condena en prisión o no. Para mí, aquello era un alivio, aunque igual, no estaría tranquilo hasta que volviera a casa. Pero al menos, ya era algo.

La solicitud de Nathalie de redirigir los fondos, las cuentas y todo lo embargado para que fuera de mi propiedad también fue aprobada, aunque claro, cabe destacar que una gran suma de dinero se entregó como parte de la indemnización a las víctimas de Papillon. La verdad, no me molestó ni un poco hacerlo. Era lo más justo y llevaba viviendo ya tres meses de modestas sesiones de fotos. No me importaba seguir así.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el juicio y por fin, la prohibición para abandonar el país había sido levantada, además, había conseguido que Alya me acompañara. Mis manos temblaban, golpeteando con insistencia posa-brazos de mi asiento. No era la primera vez que volaba lejos, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en clase turista.

Un par de veces alguien me reconoció y tuve que firmar algún autógrafo, pero Alya solo se reía y me ayudaba a mantener animado. Creo que solo no hubiese logrado hacer ese viaje.

―Oye, todo saldrá bien ―dijo sujetando mi mano, para que se detuviera el golpeteo de mis dedos―. Marinette te perdonará, no hay duda de ello.

―¿Le has dicho que iremos? ―Pregunté y ella sonrió volviendo las manos a su teléfono.

―No, pero su prima es una excelente cómplice. Cuando le dije que iría y que me ayudara a mantenerlo en secreto, no se negó.

―Eres una excelente amiga.

―No soy una excelente amiga, ¡soy la mejor amiga!

Ella volvió a ver su película y yo intenté dormir. Quería relajarme. Había mil cosas en mi mente y no estaba seguro de qué decir o cómo decirlo, pero tenía que enfrentarlo. Tenía que enfrentarla.

El viaje me pareció eterno, pero finalmente estábamos en China, finalmente estábamos en Hangzhou y cómo Alya dijo, una chica nos recibió en el aeropuerto. Era parecida a Marinette, aunque no demasiado, se parecía más a la madre de Marinette.

Nos llevó hasta el hotel que había reservado previamente y bajo mi constante insistencia tomamos finalmente un taxi con rumbo al lugar en que Marinette esperaba a su prima.

Finalmente estábamos ahí, era un parque hermoso, lleno de árboles y bancas a lo largo de caminos de cemento rodeados de césped verde. Hermosos lagos artificiales, llenos de plantas y otras cosas, dándole ese aire tan asiático y tan mágico a la vez.

―¡Marinette! ―Gritó Alya, adelantándose, corriendo hacia ella.

―¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Alya! ―Vi a la distancia como se abrazaron y Alya la giró, haciendo que queda de espaldas al pasillo por el que yo me acercaba―. ¿Cómo, por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Soy tú mejor amiga, puedo llegar a la luna si estás ahí ―respondió liberando el abrazo―. Pero la verdad, tuve algo de ayuda.

―Adelante ―me dijo su prima sujetando mi hombro.

―¿Qué ayuda? ¿De qué hablas?

―Pues, no vine sola ―dijo finalmente y señaló en mi dirección, con una mueca en su rostro.

―¿Adrien…? ―Parecía realmente sorprendida―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Yo… ―recien en ese momento, al verla mirándome de frente, pude notar algo que no había podido ver antes―. Yo estoy aquí porque…

―Si vienes a agradecerme, no es necesario. Solo hice lo que pude, pero te agradezco mucho que hayas traído a Alya.

―No, no vine por eso… ―miré a Alya y asintió, como dándome animos―. Yo, necesito hablarte sobre otra cosa.

―Amiga, mejor siéntate ―pidió Alya, haciendo que volviera a la banca en que estaba cuando llegamos―. Yo, me llevaré a tu prima a dar una vuelta por ahí.

―¿Qué le pasa a Alya? ―Preguntó riendo y vi como llevaba su mano a su abdomen―. Cómo sea, ¿por qué has venido a China?

―Yo… ―me senté a su lado y comencé a jugar con el anillo en mi mano―. ¿Sabes qué es esto? ―Pregunté y se encogió en sus hombros.

―¿Un anillo? ―Preguntó y reí.

―Sí, un anillo, pero no es cualquier anillo, es uno muy especial. Solo, siento que he sido un idiota y que debí decírtelo antes y quería hacerlo, pero luego pasó lo de mi padre y todo se volvió un infierno.

―No entiendo, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

―Solo intento decirte algo que no sé cómo decirte porque me muero de miedo de cómo vayas a reaccionar. Pero siento que cada segundo que pasa es tiempo que pierdo y esto apesta.

―Pues si tienes algo que decirme, solo dilo y ya. No entiendo por qué haces todo este drama, no hay razón para que yo reaccione mal a algo que tengas para decirme.

―Por qué lo que tengo que decirte es que yo soy Chat Noir. Que he venido hasta aquí para decírtelo. Que he intentado decírtelo desde hace semanas, pero cuando quise buscarte te habías venido a China y no había forma alguna en que pudiera venir y no era algo que quisiera decirte por teléfono.

―¿Tú eres…?

―Lo lamento mucho, de verdad lamento mucho haberme alejado así, pero cuando me enteré de que mi padre era Papillon, juro que entré en pánico, no sabía qué hacer y no sabía cómo decirte la verdad. Para ese momento, solo quería acabar con ese asunto, solo quería que mi vida volviera a ser normal.

―Adrien yo…

―Yo no quería decepcionarte. Pero tampoco quería arrastrarte a la tormenta que estaba viviendo.

Ambos guardamos silencio y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos.

―¿Recuerdas que te di un collar con una A? ―Ella asintió, aún sin levantar la mirada del suelo―. Ese collar era de mi madre, la A era por Agreste, fue un regalo de mi padre para ella cuando decidieron casarse. Y no sé si sea tarde para decir esto, o si sea una mala idea, pero… ―abrí mi mano y le entregué lo que había en ella―. Esto lo compré antes de que arrestaran a mi padre, y aunque ya no quieras que esté en tu vida, solo quiero que lo tengas, si quieres tíralo, regalalo, consérvalo, has lo que quieras, porque es tuyo.

―Adrien… yo no ―pude ver sus manos temblando mientras veía el anillo que estaba en la cajita―. Pensé que simplemente, ya no te importaba.

―Eso no es verdad ―me levanté de la banca y me agaché frente a ella―. No hay nada en este mundo que me importe más que tú. Por eso, por favor, perdóname, Marinette.

―Eres un idiota ―susurró mientras su rostro se empapaba en llanto.

―Te amo ―dije y la abracé, deseaba tanto hacer eso, desde hacía tanto tiempo.

―Yo no… ―respondió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, apenas podía entender lo que decía―. Te fuiste así nada más, y yo estaba embarazada.

―Yo no lo sabía, si lo hubiese sabido, jamás me hubiese alejado de ti, eso te lo puedo jurar.

―¿Por qué debería creerte?

―Porque volé desde Francia, en clase turista, para pedirte una disculpa, pedirte que vuelvas conmigo a París, que te cases conmigo y si no es mucho pedir, me dejes intentar ser un… ser… quiero estar a tú lado, no, no quiero volver a dejarte sola, sobre todo en este momento.

―Aún sigo sin amarte ―fue su respuesta mientras me abrazaba―. Pero acepto. Quiero volver a casa.

―Volveremos a casa.

―No sé cómo le explicaré esto a mis padres…

―Bueno, no será del todo complicado. Accidentalmente, les dije mi identidad.

―¿Qué?

―Tendremos mucho tiempo para contarte todo en el vuelo de regreso, ¿está bien?

―Está bien.

―Y, espero que no sea incómodo para ti, pero, volveremos en clase turista.

―Puedo soportarlo.

―Y lamento decirte que ya no podremos usar la motocicleta, al menos durante un par de meses.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué?

―Por haber caído en día en mis brazos, mi lady…

o

O

o

 ** _~Fin~_**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Si fue así, cómo siempre les pido, el pago es que me den amor._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	16. Especial 2

_Holas mis queridos akumas…_

 _He actualizado al fin_ _ **The Truth Behind The Mask**_ _y no tienen idea. Fue todo un reto._

 _Quería hacer un buen capítulo y eso… pero en fin._

 _Cómo les dije en_ _ **#TTBTM**_ _, las nuevas actualizaciones van a ser más cortas, pero a la vez, van a poder leer más seguido._

 _Yo creo que de esta manera será mejor para todos._

 _Me comprometo a publicar al menos un día por medio, (comenzando la otra semana porque ya he solicitado el servicio de internet para la empresa YEI!) y bueno, a cambio, ustedes me leen :v jajajaja_

 _Cómo dije en_ _ **TTBTM**_ _les invito a unirse a un grupo de Whatsapp que he creado y que está de no mames jajajaja._

 _Pueden buscar el enlace en mi perfil a la vez que me dan follow en cualquiera de mis redes;_

 _ **Facebook: Fanficmatica**_

 _ **Twitter: FanFicMatica**_

 _ **Instagram: Fanficmatica**_

 _Les dije que volvería recargada, y es solo cuestión de que el internet esté funcionando… desearán que vuelva a estar inactiva!_

 _BWAJAJAJAJA_

 _Los amo._

 _Cómo siempre, disfruten la lectura._

o

O

o

 **10 REGLAS SOBRE LOS GATOS**

 **Especial #2**

 **El dictador de Plagg.**

 _Aquella era una mañana como cualquier otra. Los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba, el sol brillaba y las flores, supongo que las flores hacían fotosíntesis. Pero, volviendo al tema. Todo parecía estar en perfecta armonía, un día más en París, la hermosa ciudad de las luces, la radiante ciudad del amor. Todo perfecto, bueno, excepto por un pequeño, no tan pequeño detalle._

 _Había un molesto sonido retumbando en mi oído que me impedía disfrutar mi camembert._

 _Para que entiendan mejor a que me refiero, volveremos un poco atrás, un par de meses nada más._

 _El día en que Adrien se enteró del embarazo de Marinette, su rostro era toda una obra de arte y ni hablar de lo que pasó con Nathalie cuando se enteró, ¡Oh! Mi favorita definitivamente fue la expresión en el rostro del viejo lesbiano cuando supo que sería abuelo. Fue lo más divertido, pero bueno, cómo decía, ocurrieron muchas cosas. Para comenzar, tuvieron que inventar entre ambos una muy buena excusa del por qué fingía ser alguien más para verse con Marinette, una que los padres de Marinette pudieran creer y así no hacer una "Tarta de Adrien" para la próxima fiesta nacional._

 _Pero, fue realmente sencillo, gracias a mí, obviamente. Les di la maravillosa idea de culpar a la fama de Adrien. Ellos creerían que fingían para mantenerse alejados de las cámaras y ne de rian, ¡mi plan salió a la perfección! Bueno, no contaba con que escucharan una idea mía, pero resultó ser buena._

 _En el preciso instante en que vieron a Adrien y escucharon su explicación, aseguraron que siempre lo habían sabido. Al parecer, habían asumido que el misterio y su identidad oculta era debido a la fama de Adrien, -cómo yo propuse- y ya que todo París estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con Gabriel Agreste, también entendían su ausencia y distanciamiento. Todo salió excelente con la familia de la Marinette._

 _Aunque insisto que lo más sorprendente fue la expresión de Nathalie, cuando Marinette le dijo a Nathalie que estaba embarazada, tras dejar en claro que aceptaría trabajar con ellos sustituyendo temporalmente a Gabriel en temas de diseño. Hasta ese punto, todo parecía normal. Pero entonces, ocurrió…_

―Es simplemente maravilloso que hayas aceptado mi propuesta, Marinette ― _dijo Nathalie sonriendo y yo seguía escondido en su gabardina, porque no me perdería la reacción de Nathalie_ ―. Sin duda, el Sr. Gabriel estará complacido de saberlo.

―Sí, sobre eso ― _Adrien interrumpió la conversación para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Nathalie_ ―. Permite que yo se lo diga, por favor. Después de todo, debo decirle que Marinette no solo será su sustituta temporal, sino además…― _Marinette sonrió y él continuó ante la expectante mirada de Nathalie_ ―. Además, he comenzado una relación formal con Marinette.

―Oh, esto no me sorprende, para ser honesta, Adrien.

―Sí, pero, hay otra cosa ― _el cobarde se acercó a Marinette, usándola como una especie de escudo entre Nathalie y él_ ―. Marinette está embarazada.

―Eso ya lo sabía, Adrien ― _tomó su teléfono y comenzó a mirar algunos mensajes_ ―. Lo que me sorprende, y espero no se ofenda Marinette, es que estés dispuesto a tener una relación con ella a pesar de ese detalle, es muy caballeroso de tu parte y habla de cuanto la amas. Solo falta ver qué opina tu padre al respecto, no creo que esté muy de acuerdo, pero es tu asunto y…

―No me ofendes, Nathalie ― _esta vez fue Marinette quien habló, con algo más de valentía que mi querido portador_ ―. Más allá de caballerosidades y esas cosas, y por favor no preguntes cómo pero, en realidad, ya que Adrien es el papá de mi bebé, no creo que haya ningún problema con el Sr. Gabriel.

―Oh… ― _su teléfono cayó al suelo y sus ojos iban entre el rostro de uno, el del otro y finalmente el no muy abultado abdomen de Marinette._

―Felicitaciones, Nathalie ― _ambas se volvieron hacia Adrien y este se encogió de hombros_ ―. ¿Serás abuela?

―¡De qué…! ― _Debieron ver su cara, estaba más roja que el cabello del rarito que estudiaba con Marinette y Adrien, Nath… ¿cómo era? ¡Nathalgo!_

―Sé que sales con mi padre, no te hagas ― _dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar._

―¡Adrien!

―Adrien te quiere mucho ― _Marinette sonrió, tomando las manos de la "asistente" de su suegro_ ―. Solo te molesta. Creo que para él, eres más que la asistente de su padre, eres básicamente una segunda madre. Sé que está muy feliz de que estés aquí a pesar de todo.

―Yo, he estado junto a Adrien desde que era un niño, yo lo he visto crecer y he estado a lado de él y su familia. Pero, yo no podría…

―No tiene que explicarme nada ― _Marinette le dio un abrazo y ella lo correspondió mostrando una dulzura que pocas veces le había llegado a ver_ ―. Contaré contigo de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Adrien todos estos años.

―Solo hacía mi trabajo…

―Sí pero, si no le hubieses ayudado a conseguir permiso de ir a la escuela, yo nunca lo hubiese conocido, y, en general, si no fuera por ti, su vida hubiera sido un poco más dura. ― _Los ojos de Nathalie se quebraron un poco y por primera vez logré ver un par de lágrimas en esos fríos ojos._

―Gracias, Marinette. Será maravilloso trabajar juntas de ahora en adelante.

―Sonríe, _abuela Nath_ ― _se escuchó, seguido del obturador de la cámara_ ―. Serás una gran abuela.

―¡Adrien Agreste!

 _Nathalie le persiguió durante un rato, yo me quedé con Marinette. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, era mil veces más divertida que Adrien. Sobre todo cuando terminaba tirando todo por todos lados intentando hacer algo bien. Además, teníamos nuestro vínculo, porque, si no fuera por Chat Noir, nunca hubiese estado con el amor de su vida._

 _Lo otro fue darle la noticia al viejo lesbiano… pero, esa es otra historia. Yo no la conozco bien._

 _Continuando con la historia, la segunda cosa que ocurrió fue que Marinette se mudó a la casa de los Agrestes, cómo era de esperarse, ahora que oficialmente era la novia de Adrien y la madre de su no nacido primer hijo._

 _La tercera cosa que ocurrió, el mismo día en que Marinette ingresó a esa casa fue que Adrien le pidiera matrimonio. Decidiendo ambos que sería mejor hacerlo una vez que el niño o niña hubiese nacido. Pero esa es otra historia._

 _Adrien comenzó a dividir sus días entre sus responsabilidades, haciendo lo que sea que su padre hacía antes que él, estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría con su padre, y, las secuelas del asunto del Papillon, y claro, cumplir con su futura esposa, Marinette. Por su parte, y a pesar del gran peso que llevaba literalmente sobre ella, le ayudaba con todo lo relacionado a devolver la mágia y prestigio a la marca Gabriel Agreste en el mundo de la moda._

 _Sin embargo, y aunque no me molestaba ni un poco tener a Marinette y Tikki cerca, había algo horrible de esa situación, y es que mientras Marinette se apoderaba de la atención de Adrien, ¡él prácticamente se olvidaba de mí! ¡De su Kwami! ¡De su mejor amigo! ¡De quién lo hizo libre de la jaula en que vivía!_

 _Todo el tiempo estaba agotado por las cosas que hacía, pero siempre tenía tiempo para ir con Marinette al doctor, o, a visitar a los Dupain-Cheng, o, a ver a sus amigos, y yo, yo había sido olvidado, cómo un viejo y apestoso calcetín. Ya no recibía queso cada vez que quería, pues olvidaba comprarlo y, ahora solo podía comer camembert 10 veces al día, cuando antes podía hacerlo en todo momento._

―Basta, Plagg ―intervino Tikki, deteniendo la historia del minino.

―¿Por qué me detienes? ―Preguntó tragando el trozo de queso que había llevado de regalo a los demás kwamis.

―Se volvió a comer el regalo… ―susurró Polen y todos los kwamis soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

―Ahhh…

―Estás desviándote de la historia, se supone que cuentes la historia del nacimiento de Hugo, el hijo de Chat Noir y Ladybug, Adrien y Marinette.

―Es lo que estoy haciendo, sugarcube ―continuó antes de ser interrumpido―. Estoy contando los detalles específicos sobre la llegada del aterrador dictador a nuestras vidas.

―¿Un dictador? ―Wayzz, el kwami de la tortuga se encogió de brazos con dudas―. ¿No era un bebé?

―Es un bebe ―rodó los ojos Tikki.

―Eso es lo que quiere hacerles creer… ahora, si me permiten, continuaré con mi relato.

 _¿Dónde quedé? ¡Ah sí! Mi adorado camembert… resulta que por cruel jugada del destino, el delicioso aroma de ese manjar de reyes, hacía que el poco refinado olfato de Marinette se asqueara y por su estado, sintiera ganas de vomitar al acercarse a él._

 _La cantidad de camembert que había en casa obviamente disminuyó y esa intrusa tuvo el valor de aislar mi dotación de queso a lo que entraba en un pequeño refrigerador de barra ubicado en la oficina de Adrien, sitio al que ella prefería no entrar, porque supuestamente, apestaba a queso._

 _La habitación que antes había sido de Adrien había cambiado completamente, porque ahora era una habitación "de pareja". Además, la habitación que estaba al costado del nuevo estudio de Marinette, estaba siendo remodelada para que un inocente bebé durmiera en ella. O al menos, eso era lo que decían._

 _Cuna, mecedora, dibujos cursis y una colección absurda de peluches junto a más cosas de bebé se apoderaron de ese lugar. Era tan pero tan, súper, híper, mega, aterrador ver a Adrien en ese lugar escogiendo colores y dando órdenes al decorador sobre la cantidad de luz que podría recibir el bebé y esas bobadas._

 _Y entonces, ocurrió… Llegó la primavera y también ese monstruo…_

―El niño no nació en primavera, Plagg.

―Deja de interrumpir, sugarcube. La historia rima mejor si digo que era primavera.

 _Como les decía, llegó la primavera y estaba relajado, comía mi camembert con total tranquilidad en la oficina de Adrien y entonces..._

―¡Adrien! ― _El grito de Nathalie entrando a la oficina, hizo que Adrien saltara de su silla, donde se había quedado dormido._

―¿Qué ocurre, Nathalie? ― _Preguntó más dormido que despierto, limpiándose el rostro con las palmas de sus manos._

―¡Date prisa! ― _Exigió halándole de la camisa_ ―. ¡Marinette, rompió fuente!

―¿Marinette qué? ― _Internet Explorer está procesando su solicitud_.

―¡El bebé viene, Adrien! ― _Insistió la mujer._

―Ah… el bebé… ― _Internet Explorer ha cargado al 99%... y… 100%_ ―. ¡El bebé!

 _Salió corriendo, dejando a Nathalie detrás. Yo estaba disfrutando del show desde el bolsillo de su camisa, pero creo que debí quedarme lejos. Hubiese sido lo mejor, pero mi curiosidad no me permitía perderme de esa desesperante situación._

―¿Estás bien? ― _Preguntó lo más obvio al verla sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta, y junto a ella, el gorila cargando la maleta._

―Podría estar mejor ― _respondió Marinette y me dio asquito mirarla, su pantalón lucía como que se había orinado_ ―. Solo vayamos ¡rápido! A la ¡Clínica! Duele demasiado y siento que ya no aguanto, puedo sentir como ¡Baja el bebé!

―Enciende el auto ― _pidió Nathalie al gorilla, tomando ella el equipaje_ ―. Date prisa, Adrien, ¿puedes cargar a Marinette al vehículo?

―¿Te duele mucho, bugabu? ― _Marinette asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y aquí fue donde ocurrió la mala idea_ ―. Llegaremos en un minuto, no te preocupes. Asegúrate de llevar todo lo necesario al hospital, Nathalie.

―Todo está en la maleta, pero date prisa o…

―¡Plagg, transformación! ― _El rostro de Nathalie se deformó y de ahí no sé._

 _El anillo me tragó._

―¿Pero qué pasó después? ―Preguntó Trixx intrigado.

―Pues, en efecto, Adrien se transformó, pero yo seguía en el bolso de Marinette, así que yo si vi lo demás.

―Cuéntanos el resto, Tikki ―pidió Nooru.

―Está bien…

 _Cuando Chat Noir apareció, Nathalie se quedó muda. Creo que jamás se lo hubiese imaginado. Marinette golpeó su frente y le gritó que era un idiota, pero a él no le importó ni un poco. Tomó el bolsito de la silla, se aseguró de que yo estuviera adentro, se lo colgó en su hombro y cargó a Marinette como una princesa, y así, con ella en brazos corrió por los techos, llegando al hospital en cuestión de minutos._

 _Cuando aterrizó en la puerta del hospital con Marinette en brazos fue muy divertido y preocupante ver a las personas alrededor, sobre todo a algún que otro periodista especulando._

―¡Miren, es Chat Noir! ― _Gritó uno de ellos y todos se aglomeraron. Al parecer esperaban desde hacía un par de días que Marinette llegara a dar a luz._

―¿Marinette, Dupain-Cheng, por qué te trae Chat Noir al hospital?

―¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

―¿Son amigos?

―Chat, ¿eres amigo cercano de los Agrestes?

―¿Dónde está Adrien?

―¿Te pagaron por traer a Marinette?

―Esto es incómodo ― _susurró Marinette escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Chat Noir._

―¿La entrada de emergencia? Marinette rompió fuente ― _Chat siguió con su misión, ignorando a todos._

―Emergencias de obstetricia es por la puerta B ― _respondió un practicante que pasaba por ahí_ ―. Espere, traeré una silla para que esté más cómoda.

―Gracias ― _sonrió con dulzura a Marinette y la sentó con delicadeza en la silla de ruedas que el practicante le había traído corriendo_ ―. Todo va a salir bien, bichito ― _susurró acercándose a su rostro, hasta besar sus labios._

―¡Chat no! ― _Le reprendió, pero ya los periodistas habían tomado las fotos que necesitaban de aquel beso_ ―.

―¡¿Marinette, ha terminado su compromiso con Adrien?!

―¿Ahora está con Chat Noir?

―¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?

―Yo soy el padre ― _gritó por instinto y luego se miró a sí mismo_ ―. Oh…

―Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Plagg te ha afectado la inteligencia ― _susurró Marinette y él sonrió._

―Lo siento… ― _se arrodilló frente a Marinette y tomando sus manos le miró a los ojos_ ―. Te amo y no dejaré que nadie llegue a pensar o hablar mal de ti.

―¿Chat…?

―Destransformación… ― _Me quise desmayar, pero el lugar quedó en un petrificante silencio._

―Solo Adrien podría hacer semejante tontería ―dijo Plagg riendo―. Pero, es mi historia así que yo les contaré el resto.

―Por favor, terminen de una vez, que me come la intriga ―pidió el kwami del ratón.

 _Bien, ¿dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando la transformación se deshizo, de una vez me escondí en el bolsito de Marinette, junto a Tikki. Los reporteros parecía que iban a morir de un infarto en ese preciso momento. Tenían una cara de "¿What the…?", "OMFG", "¡No Mames!", "¡Oh la la!", "No Yisus, no", "Esto no me lo esperaba" y yo solo pensaba; "¡Se prendió esta mierda!_

―Plagg, le diré a Adrien que te quite el acceso a internet, estás viendo demasiados memes.

―Shuuuuu, Tikki, estoy narrando una historia.

 _Las preguntas se esfumaron, había mucha información procesándose y Marinette y Adrien fueron guiados a donde querían ir. La prioridad era atender el parto de Marinette. Y, tras un par de horas, aún permanecíamos ocultos en el bolsito, que ahora era resguardado por Nathalie, quien de vez en cuando nos daba una mirada bastante confundida. Las horas seguían pasando y los padres de Marinette, junto a Nathalie iban a abrir un hueco en los pasillos de tanto ir y venir._

―¿Familiares de Marinette Agreste? ― _Adrien la había registrado con su apellido, ¿no es un encanto mi portador?_

―Somos nosotros ― _dijo el gran Tom_.

―El bebé ya ha nacido y se encuentra en perfecto estado, al igual que la afortunada madre. En este momento están en observación. En cuanto sean trasladados a la habitación podrán pasar a verlos.

―Muchas gracias ― _dijo Sabine sonriendo al doctor y este devolvió el gesto._

―¿Adrien está con ellos? ― _Preguntó Nathalie y el doctor asintió_.

―No se ha querido separar y, yo no le diré a _Chat Noir_ que se vaya ― _respondió guiñando un ojo._

―¿Chat Noir? ― _Preguntó Nino y Alya le extendió su teléfono para que viera el descubrimiento del siglo_ ―. ¿Mi mejor amigo es Chat Noir? ¡¿Y no me dijo nada?!

―¿Estás molesto? ― _Preguntó Alya a su prometido y tronó sus dedos_ ―. Yo tengo un par de cosas que preguntarle a Marinette o debería decir; _"¿Ladybug?"._

―¿Crees que Marinette sea Ladybug? ― _Preguntó Nathalgo que había ido junto a los demás excompañeros a dar su apoyo y Chloe soltó una risa burlona, de esas que le salen perfectas._

―Si sabes algo, dilo ― _exigió Alya y Chloe pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, como un zipper._

―No, no. Mis labios están sellados ― _la rubia se encogió de brazos_.

―¿Y tú a qué has venido a todas estas? ― _Preguntó Alya y ella sonrió orgullosa._

―Porque, yo estoy organizando la boda de Adrien y Marinette, así que, obviamente no podía perderme esto.

―Es verdad ― _confirmó Nathalie ante la expresión en el rostro de los presentes_ ―. La Srta. Bourgeois está a cargo del evento.

 _Pasaron algunos minutos más discutiendo del tema y la mala idea que era entregarle semejante labor a Chloé, quien solo reía ante las acusaciones y cuando le preguntaban por qué parecía tan feliz de hacer aquel trabajo, decía que no podía hablar._

 _Finalmente les indicaron que podrían pasar a la habitación, aunque solo estaba Marinette en ella, pero podrían pasar solo de dos en dos. Pero, Nathalie se acercó unos segundos al doctor y este sonriendo dijo que todos podrían entrar al mismo tiempo siempre y cuando no hicieran demasiado ruido. Oh, cochino dinero, ¿qué haríamos sin ti?_

―¡Adrien! ― _La voz de Rose fue la primera en ingresar a la habitación, seguida de un shuuu por parte de todos._

―Lo siento.. _._

―¿Todos han venido? ― _Sonrió, sacudiendo la mano de Nino_ ―. Gracias, de verdad. Esto es muy importante para nosotros ― _Marinette solo asintió desde la cama, pues le habían dado la orden de no hablar demasiado._

―No podrás hablar, pero si abrazarme ― _dijo Alya sonriendo, acercándose a Marinette, que sonriendo le abrazó con cuidado_ ―. ¿Y? ― _Alya se acercó con su telefóno grabando a Adrien._

―Ah sí… bueno, ya lo saben ¿no? Soy Chat Noir… eso parece…

―¡No! Eso no, ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño? ― _Alya desvió el teléfono en dirección a Marinette y ella señaló a Adrien de vuelta._

―Chloé, deja a Marinette, por favor ― _pedía Adrien al ver a la loca abrazando con fuerzas a la reciente madre._

―No te metas, esto es entre mi mejor amiga y yo.

―¡¿Mejor amiga?! ― _Alya se acercó, sacudiendo su mano_ ―. ¡Yo soy su mejor amiga!

―Eras, pasado, antes, ya no ― _respondió Chloé._

―¡Sí, pelea de chicas! ― _Gritó Kim._

―Guarden silencio, de lo contrario… ― _Sabine intentaba calmarlos mientras alejaba con calma a las chicas de su hija, quien ahora estaba medio sentada, abrazando cálidamente a su padre._

―¿Se encuentra la Sra. Nathalie aquí? ― _Todos se volvieron en esa dirección, donde un hombre alto cubierto con equipamiento médico de pies a cabeza se encontraba, y la aludida, que aún no lograba acercarse a Marinette, se retiró de la habitación._

―¿Pasa algo? ― _Preguntó a quien le había llamado, ya en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación. Tikki y yo espiábamos desde la pared._

―Hola ― _se quitó la mascarilla y era nada menos que Gabriel Agreste._

―¡El viejo lesbiano! ― _Grité y Tikki tiró de mí, ocultándonos antes de que nos vieran._

―¿Cómo…? ― _Gabriel sonrió._

―Es una sorpresa ― _dijo_ ―. Conocer a Audri Bourgeois ha mostrado utilidad nuevamente. Y sobre el disfraz. No queremos que nadie se entere de que han dejado salir a tan _peligroso_ criminal.

―Entiendo ― _mostró una leve sonrisa y Agreste volvió a cubrir su rostro_ ―. Adrien se alegrará mucho de verle en un día como hoy. Además, yo también me alegro de verlo.

―Vamos, ya quiero conocer a mi nieto.

―¿Está es la habitación de Marinette Agreste? ― _Gabriel y Nathalie se detuvieron antes de abrir la puerta al ver la enfermera que se acercaba con una cuna de hospital._

―Sí, aquí es ― _respondió Nathalie y la enferma sonrió._

―¿Puede abrir la puerta para mí, por favor? ― _Nathalie asintió y Gabriel se acercó a la cuna._

―¿Puedo? ― _Preguntó extendiendo las manos al bebé._

―Lo ideal es que la madre sea la primera en cargarlo, Doctor, debería saberlo.

―Sí, claro ― _Nathalie rió._

―Yo soy la asistente de la familia Agreste. La habitación está repleta. Permítame ingresar la cuna. Estoy segura de que les alegrara que lo haga yo y además, el Doctor está conmigo, se asegurará de que lo haga bien, ¿verdad, Doctor?

―¡Sí! Soy un excelente Doctor. Estará bien con nosotros.

 _La enfermera sonrió dejándole la cuna al "Doctor" y una vez que la perdieron de vista, Gabriel tomó al bebé, levantándolo en sus brazos. Nathalie sujetó la cuna y, al verse completamente solos, ¡Papillon y Mayura se dieron a la fuga con el bebé!_

―¡Ahhh! ―Los kwamis gritaron y algunos cubrieron sus rostros sorprendidos.

―Eso nunca pasó, Plagg ―Tikki rodó los ojos.

―Fue un chiste. No pude evitarlo ―mostró sus blancos dientes y ante la negativa de algunos, continuó.

 _En fin, regresaré justo donde quedé._

 _La enfermera sonrió dejándole la cuna al "Doctor" y una vez que la perdieron de vista, Gabriel tomó al bebé, levantándolo en sus brazos. Nathalie sujetó la cuna y, al verse completamente solos, hizo la mayor cursilería del mundo._

―Felicidades, abuelo ― _susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla. Les juro que casi vomito._

―Gracias, Nathalie.

 _Sujetó el pequeño con más fuerza y Nathalie entró con la cuna. Todos observaron expectantes la cuna vacía y entonces entró el "Doctor", con el bebé en brazos._

―Felicidades, es un hermoso niño ― _dijo._

 _Todos mantenían sus miradas sobre el bebé, envuelto en varios cobertores. Apenas se alcanzaban a ver unos mechones rubios, nada más. Entonces "Doctor" se acercó a la cama. Tom por inercia se levantó, para hacer espacio y Gabriel se sentó al borde de la cama, gesto que hizo que más de uno se preguntara; "¿Por qué el doctor está siendo tan cercano a Marinette?"_

 _Pero la respuesta llegó sola cuando tras entregarle el bebé, con inmaculada delicadeza, se bajó la mascarilla del rostro y se retiró el gorro. Dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta._

―Es realmente hermoso, Marinette.

―Sr. Gabriel… ― _hasta ahí le duró el voto de silencio_ ―. ¿Cómo?

―¿Papá? ― _Su primera idea fue mirar a Nathalie, quien asintió y este se acercó hasta abrazarlo_ ―. No puedo creerlo.

―Los milagros existen ― _dijo Juleka y Alya comenzó a señalar la puerta, a espera de que sus compañeros entendieran el mensaje y comenzaran a salir._

―Esperaremos un rato afuera ― _avisó Nino siendo el último en salir._

―Papá… ¿te escapaste?

―No te preocupes ― _sonrió, sin despegar sus ojos del bebé_ ―. Estoy en condiciones plenamente legales.

―Es cierto ― _secundó Nathalie._

―Bueno, ¿no es esto maravilloso? ― _El gran Tom interrumpió el silencio del lugar_ ―. Finalmente ha nacido mi primer nieto, el Sr. Gabriel ha podido venir a conocerlo y me enteré que mi nuero es Chat Noir.

―¡Papá! ― _Marinette golpeó su propia frente y Gabriel se giró hacía Adrien con una mirada acusadora._

―No vas a pedirme mi miraculous, ¿o sí?

 _Gabriel comenzó a reír y los demás también. La incomoda conversación sobre las veces que se habían enfrentado y cómo Adrien se escapaba de casa para salvar el mundo de Gabriel terminó convirtiéndose en risas y chistes. Todo cómo se suponía que fuera._

 _Al final, la ironía de lo cerca que tuvo siempre los miraculous, fue la que mostró Gabriel cuando Nathalie le acercó el bolso de Marinette y finalmente pudo vernos cara a cara. Fue tan divertido. Dijo que al fin comprendía por qué Adrien había comenzado a oler a Camembert a diario._

 _Al cabo de un rato tuvo que irse, porque era lo indicado y tras que todos los amigos de Adrien y Marinette pudieran ver al bebé, finalmente quedaron solos. Nathalie se fue con Tom y Sabine y entonces, por primera vez, después de todo aquel alboroto pudieron estar los tres solos. Bueno, con Tikki y conmigo, pero ya eramos parte de esa familia._

―Hola, Hugo… ― _le llamó Marinette, descubriendo ante nosotros su rostro de las mantas_.

―Te presento a Tikki y a Plagg ― _dijo Adrien al dictador, pero creo que ni le entendía. Ni abría los ojos el malcriado._

―¡Es muy hermoso, Marinette! ― _Exclamó Tikki tocando su cabello._

―Bueno, al menos puedes estar seguro que es tu hijo ― _dije, porque bueno, era idéntico a Adrien pues._

―Gracias, Plagg, que lindo ― _respondió Marinette, aunque creo que lo hizo algo enojada._

 _Y sé que se están preguntando por qué les dije que era un dictador, pues se los voy a resumir._

 _En el momento en que salimos del hospital. En cuanto llegamos a casa, se apoderó de todo. El personal de la casa, Adrien y Marinette, los padres de Marinette, el Maestro Fu y todos los conocidos no hacían sino estar atentos al bebé, ¡incluso el traidor de Wayzz nos cambió por el bebé! Todo el mundo quería ver al bebé, el bebé esto, el bebé lo otro, Hugo esto, Hugo lo otro._

 _¡Incluso Nathalie!_

 _No hacía sino tomarle fotos cada vez que podía para luego ir y llevárselas a Gabriel y fangirlear los dos sobre lo lindo de su bebé Adrinette, ¡Sí! La seguí varias veces._

 _Todo era ese mocoso, hasta Tikki me ignoraba cuando estaba con él._

―Plagg solo está dramatizando, Hugo era un bebé hermoso ―los demás kwamis le miraban expectantes―. Plagg le llama dictador a Hugo, porque comenzó a hacer todo lo que Hugo quisiera.

―¡Eso no es cierto!

―¿Entonces por qué le llamas dictador? Era obvio que todos estarían babeando por el bebé. Es hermoso, es cómo un mini Adrien y además es una ternurita.

―Es que… es un dictador que… ha esclavizado a mi pobre corazón.

―Awwwww ―los Kwamis comenzaron a bombardear a Plagg con preguntas.

―Oye, Tikki.

―¿Sí, Polen?

―¿Podrías pedirle un favor a Marinette de mi parte? ―Preguntó la abejita con una sonrisa―. Ahora que ella es la guardiana de los miraculous… ¿crees que pueda permitirme ver a Chloe un rato?

―¡Y yo quiero ver a Alya! ―Intervinó Trixx.

―¿Crees que pueda ver a Nino?

―A pesar de todo, me gustaría saludar a Nathalie ―pidió Duusu desde un rincón.

―Y yo quiero ver a Luka ―la serpiente se acercó con calma.

―¿No se supone que no podemos revelar los nombres de nuestros portadores? ―Preguntó Plagg irritado.

―¡Cállese, viejo lesbiano! ―Respondió Tikki haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír y Plagg se hiciera a un lado enojado―. Veré que puedo hacer. Vamos, Plagg ―Tomó la manito del gatito―. Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Hugo y no quiero perderme nada.

―Prometo traer pastel ―dijo Plagg y los kwamis comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

―Se lo va a comer él mismo ―dijo Wayzz.

―Ahhh…

o

O

o

 _ **~Fin~**_

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Si fue así, cómo siempre les pido, el pago es que me den amor._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
